


Retribution

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Series: Remember Me [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone comes to Magnolia calling for Erza to atone for her sins with her life, she's more than ready to deal with the situation head on. Until the person turns out to be a ten year old boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  


"Alright, girls," Laxus sighed as he walked along, his youngest daughter's hand clasped tightly in his. She hardly went anywhere without holding hands with somebody. For her, he'd put up with it. "You each have your own jewels, don't you?"

"Yes," his youngest said, nodding her head. "Daddy."

"You didn't have to walk us," his other daughter complained as she walked along next to them, arms crossed over her chest in defiance. "Laxus."

"Yes, Haven, I did," he told her.

"And remember," she went on. "We made those jewels. So we get to spend them on anything we want."

"Except animals."

"You can't make rules like that."

"Yes, I can," he told her. "It's my house, brat."

"That's not fair!"

Marin, his other daughter, only glanced up at him. "But I can buy a toy, right?"

"Of course, baby." Looking down at her, he forced a smile. "If that's what you want. You earned the money, remember?"

Nodding, she squeezed his hand tighter. "Ice cream after?"

"If you still got jewels."

"Daddy."

"I'll buy you some ice cream," he sighed. "If you're good. That goes for you too, Haven. You've been a real brat this past week."

"You've been a real brat."

"You know, kid, you're close to getting a bolt of lightning' shot straight through you. Keep playing me."

"See? Bratty."

"Ha- Gotcha."

That made Haven glance back at her father, shocked to find him not only holding the hand of her younger sister, but rather also grasping the arm of some boy rather tightly. The boy was struggling, but she knew from experience, once the Thunder God had you, you weren't getting away.

"Let me go, you creep," the boy was growling, trying to fight Laxus off. The man only let go of his daughter, who was staring in shock, before glaring down at the boy.

"What now then? Huh?" Laxus tightened his grip until what the boy was clutching in his hand fell. Laxus' wallet. Haven should know; she'd gotten it for him for his birthday the previous year. "You a little pickpocket? Not smart, brat, stealin' from a guild master."

"I haven't done shit!" And just like that, a blue magic circle appeared around the boy's other hand before a short blade materialized. Then he was slicing around at Laxus.

"Now you've pissed me off," Laxus grumbled as he dropped the boy's arm. When he tried to run though, Laxus only reached around and grabbed the hood of his jacket instead with just as tight a grip. "I try and have a nice day with my girls and you ruined it. I was gonna let you off with a warnin', but now? Now I'm taking you down to the authorities to-"

"You sound so old," Haven complained as she rushed back over to them. Glaring at the boy, she balled up her fists. "You're a mage then? Fine! You tried to steal from my master and I'm not going to let you get away with it."

"Haven," Laxus warned, letting the boy go as he went to go grab her instead. "You don't-"

"Fine! You think I'm afraid of you?" A sword appeared in the boy's other hand as Marin only took to covering her eyes. It was the middle of the day and the street they were on was practically empty. "'cause I'm not!"

"You better be! You don't mess with Fairy Tail!" Haven held out a hand and shot a ball of lightning at the boy, who easily dodged it.

"Fairy Tail?" Suddenly, there was another boy, who apparently had been hiding in a nearby alley way, came running out. He appeared younger than the dark headed boy before them, but looked enough like the other boy that it was clear they were related. "Ravan, did you hear them? They're from Fairy Tail."

"Yeah," Laxus grumbled as he moved to shove Haven back. "And?"

"We're not helping you do nothin'," Haven yelled from behind her father. "You thieves! We don't help-"

"That's where Erza Scarlet is from." The older boy, who'd looked ready to charge at Haven with his weaponry, which Laxus was not letting happen, stood up straight once more. His face was dark as he glared up at the older man. "Do you know her?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Because," he said as the other boy came to take refuge behind him. "I'm going to kill her."

For a moment, none of them spoke. Then Laxus laughed and, with a shake of his head, took to walking back over to the boy.

"You," he chuckled darkly. "You're gonna kill Erza? You're just…a kid."

"I won't let you get anywhere near her," Haven said. "None of us will. You-"

"No, Have," Laxus sighed as he went once more to take Marin's hand. "This isn't our battle. It's Erza's, yeah? So tell me, kid, how are you going to do it? Huh? With your little, itty-bitty swords right there?"

"I could kill you right now if I wanted," he said. "But I ain't a murderer."

"You couldn't do nothing to Laxus!" Haven was getting ready to forgo the magic and just beat some sense into that boy with her fists. "Even if he is an old man, he's still super strong!"

"Thanks. I think," her father said before shaking his head at the boy. "You wanna kill Titania? Huh? Then come on. I'll take you straight to her and you two can settle your little beef."

"Laxus," Haven complained as Marin rushed to grab his hand, not wanting to get left behind. "What are you doing?"

"I ain't Erza's damn bodyguard," he grumbled. "Clearly she's done something to piss these brats off. Right?"

"Right," the younger one said which got him a look from the other. "I mean…no?"

The older child just glared at Laxus. "I didn't need your permission to kill her anyhow. She'll pay for what she did."

Marin glanced back at them then, looking from the bigger boy to the smaller one. They were rather fearsome.

"Daddy," she whispered. "Are you really gonna let them hurt Erza?"

"Of course not," he told her softly. "But it's better to bring them to her front on then let them sneak up on her somewhere. She might think they're a real threat and hurt them."

"I'm gonna hurt them," Haven grumbled. "Try and take my dad's money. Those-"

"Aw, Haven," Laxus said dryly. "I'm touched."

"Don't be," she said. "I'm only thinking about myself. I get all your jewels when you die, don't I?"

With that in mind, the man took to sighing, but still kept up his pace, pulling Marin along with him as Haven trudged along. The boys seemed to be speaking softly to one another, the older hissing harshly at the other. Still though, they followed along as well. They were on a mission, after all.

"Wow," the younger one said rather audibly when they approached the grounds. To Haven and Marin, it was just the same old Fairy Tail. To him though, it was clearly an impressive structure.

"Ready to kill someone, kid? Huh?" Laxus was still rather amused with the whole thing, it seemed. The second they were inside the gate, Haven took off running for the guildhall, calling out for Erza. The older boy chased after her, his swords having dissipated, clearly not wishing to be left behind.

"Come on then," Laxus said, glancing back at the younger boy, who seemed slightly fearful. "I ain't too happy with you either, you little brat. Stealing ain't ever okay. You hear me?"

"Daddy," Marin complained, looking back at the boy too. He was just standing there, hardly through the gate, just staring at them with wide eyes. "Don't be mean."

"Mean? How am I being mean? The kids stole from me!" Growling then, he drug her along once more. Didn't matter. He wanted to be around to see that kid get his ass handed to him. If he had done it, it would have been bullying. Erza though? Defending herself? Perfect punishment.

Damn pickpockets.

Inside, Haven and the boy were already attracting attention. Laxus placed his wife easily, who was away from the bar and standing in front of the two kids, listening as the boy raved about being taken to Erza immediately, struggling to be heard over Haven bragging loudly to the other kids in the hall, Locke and Navi, about how much of a coward her father was and how she had been forced to defend his honor.

"Hardly, brat," Laxus said as he came over to them as well, letting go of Marin's hand finally. She rushed to her mother's side, hiding in the woman's dress.

"Well," Mirajane was telling the boy as she moved to run a hand down the back of her youngest daughter's head. "Erza isn't here right now. I'm sorry. She went out on a job."

"A job?" The boy was glaring heavily at Mirajane as his younger companion came to stand by him. "Well, when's she gonna get back?"

"Maybe today," Mirajane said before smiling. "You know, I'm sure whatever it is that Erza's done-"

"I'm not going to talk about it to you," he hissed making Laxus frown. He almost went to smack the kid in the back of the head for disrespecting his demon, but just as quickly, Mira was nodding.

"Since you're here though," she said, looking the child over. "You might as well wait. I have some soup that I was just going to throw out. A bad batch. Maybe you and your friend-"

"You'll feed us?" The younger boy's face lit up for the first time. The older one reached over to slug him in the arm. "I mean… We don't want your food!"

"We don't take handouts," the other agreed though, no doubt due to all the scents of the different meats and such in the air as well as Mirajane's mention of the food, his stomach growled slightly. "We're only here to get Erza Scarlet. Nothing else."

"Well, it'll be a shame," Mira sighed, turning to walk off. "For it to all go to waste. You're still welcome to wait though."

"What?" Haven stalked after her mother. "You can't just let him sit in here and try and-"

"Wow, Haven," Locke remarked as the ten year old came walking over, hands behind his head. "You can't even handle these two? Why am I not shocked?"

"You shut up," she growled, turning right back on him. "Like you could have done any better."

"Uh, yeah, I could, so-"

"Where is Erza then?" Laxus, a little annoyed that he'd gone through all of that for nothing, took off after his wife. "Mirajane-"

"I don't know, Laxus. She went on a job. Why is that so shocking? You know, not everyone inherits a guildhall."

"Ha ha."

The kids though were left to themselves then, Haven and Locke taking to quarreling as Navi, their other usual playmate, rushed over to watch. Marin however only stared at the other boys.

"You don't have to stay icky," she said after a moment of just staring at them. "You're not members, but I bet that no one would care if you took a bath. We gotta bathhouse."

She was flinching too, after she spoke, expecting the boy to snap at her like he had the others. But the older boy was already heading off, after Mirajane, yelling something about Erza.

That left Marin and the other boy.

"You gotta bathhouse?" he asked then, slowly, just staring at her. Marin wasn't well versed in the world outside of her hometown, as she rarely left it, but it was obvious to her that both boys weren't very well dressed. Their shirts were in rags and they looked rather dirty. She kinda felt…bad.

"Mmmhmm. And we gotta pool."

"Wow."

Encouraged now, she threw in, "And we have a pool table!"

That one didn't get a response, really, other than him frowning at her.

"What's that?"

"Well…I dunno, but it's downstairs and the big guys like it."

"Can I see it?"

Marin glanced around, but her sister was by that point, chasing after the older boy once more and her parents weren't oblivious to her.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "Long as you don't steal from me."

"We don't steal," he told her simply as he came closer. "We just get enough to buy food. That's all."

"Well, you were stealin' from my daddy," she told him before heading off, for the downstairs. The boy was quick to follow, not only wanting to see this magical pool table, but also wanting to explain himself.

"Na-ah. Your dad has all sorts of stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"He's got nice clothes and he was talkin' about going to buy stuff. He didn't need it. He-"

"He did need it. Because it's his. And he earned it." She wasn't backing down on that point. "You're bad. That's bad. Takin' somethin' that's not yours. Even if you need it."

"No." He was just as righteous. "What else are we supposed to do? Starve?"

"How come your mommy and daddy don't feed you?"

"Because they're dead. And they're not coming back. And we have to go ave…ave…average them."

"Average them?"

"That's what Ravan says."

"Who's Ravan?"

"He's my bubba." They were headed down the stairs then, the boy keeping close to her as if he were afraid of getting lost or something. There were a lot of big guys around, after all.

"The mean one?"

"He's not mean. He's just…"

"He seems mean. Like Haven."

"Who's Haven?"

"My sister. The one that was yellin' and stuff."

"Oh, yeah, she is mean."

"Mmmhmm."

Downstairs, they found that not a lot of people were around. One person in particular took Marin's interest.

"Hi, Elf," she greeted as she came over to him, the little boy following along.

"Well, hi, Marin." He was busy practicing shooting darts, but did stop to look down at her. "Who's your friend?"

"Um…Ravan's brother."

"Well-"

"You're really good at darts, Uncle Elf," she complimented, grinning up at him. That distracted the man as he took to nodding his head.

"Well," he told her. "I am a real man, after all. And real men know how to play darts!"

He proceeded then, of course, to begin playing once more, as to show off for his niece. But it was in vain, as Marin and the boy had already set off again.

"Wow," he said. "You gots lots of cool games here."

"Mmmhmm. We've gots the best guildhall ever. It's my daddy's. And before that, it was Gramps'." Glancing at the other child, she asked, "What's your guild?"

"I don't gotta guild," he told her with a giggle. "I have a village, but…"

"But what?"

He didn't wanna answer her anymore though. And Marin, to make him feel better, went over to the unused billiards table and, reaching blindly up as it was taller than her, felt around until she found a ball.

"Here you go," she said, presenting it to him. "You can have this."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

It was a blue one and rather shiny. Shaking his head, he went to set it back up on the table.

"If we take it, then nobody can play, right?"

Marin hadn't thought about that. "They got lots of balls up there though."

"But isn't it just like with your daddy's money? You said that it didn't matter that he had a bunch. I couldn't just take some."

His perception skills were far beyond hers. With a shrug, Marin turned to head back to the stairs.

"This is the game room," she told him. "Come on. Now I'll show you the pool."

But as they bounded back up the stairs, the very evident sound of the boy's stomach growling could be heard.

"You're hungry?" Marin smiled at him. "My mommy will make us sandwiches."

"No," he said, though he still followed the girl. "Ravan said-"

"Ravan said that you couldn't eat it 'cause you didn't take ham outs. So we'll eat turkey sandwiches."

"Handouts," he corrected. "And that's not-"

"Come on." She stopped at the top of the stairs before reaching back to take his hand and drag him along, like her father had before. As it was turning out, the boy wasn't scary at all. His brother though… "It'll be like when I go play at Locke's house and eat lunch. It's not 'cause I don't got jewels. It's 'cause we're friends."

Haven and Locke's fight had dissolved by that point, each kid licking their wounds over by their parents. Locke's mother, Levy, wasn't around, but Gajeel was, and he was taking much enjoyment out of ribbing the boy over the bruises he was then sporting.

"Daddy." Marin had no problem with rushing right over to the man, who had taken a seat at the bar. "Ravan's brother wants a sandwich."

"Huh?" He frowned down at her before glancing at the boy, who was standing there as well. His brother, Ravan, was quick to come over, glaring at his younger sibling.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at him.

"I'm not getting a handout," he defended. "She's gonna give it to me because we're friends. That's okay, isn't it?"

"No," he said harshly.

"Well," Mirajane spoke up from where she was behind the bar. "I'm going to go set two bowls of soup over there and some sandwiches and if anyone wants some, they're more than welcome to them."

"Demon," Laxus warned as Navi, who was still standing around, was quick to perk right back up.

"We can have soup?" she asked.

"It's not for you," Locke called from his table close by, where his father was still laughing at him.

"But she said-"

"It's for them," Haven accused, pointing at the two boys. Her little sister took to frowning.

"If you were hungry and were in a guild you didn't know, you'd wanna be fed," the youngest Dreyar argued.

Still, Laxus shook his head as Mirajane went off to get those bowls. "This ain't an orphanage, woman. This is a business. One that we happen to be running."

"Take it out of my pay."

"Demon-"

"Laxus, I'm not going to let them just stand around, starving-"

"They tried to rob me!"

"They're hungry. And all alone. You don't know what that's like."

"Oh, bull, Mira. Just because I-"

"They're eating." And that time, her tone was absolute. Laxus moved on to focusing on his beer. Happy, Marin took the boy's hand once more before leading him off to an empty table. Ravan, seeing this, narrowed his eyes before following. And there was no way that Haven was letting her little sister sit with those two thieves. No way. Navi came with her.

"My mommy makes good soup," Marin was saying as she and the youngest boy sat on one side of the table together. The older boy just stood there, glaring off.

"You can eat," he told his brother. "But only because you haven't in awhile."

"You aren't going to eat?" The younger boy frowned. "Ravan-"

"I'm going to kill Erza. And then I'll buy us a big feast with the jewels she has on her."

"You're not doing anything," Haven said as Locke, done moping, came back over as well to stand around with them. "I won't let you."

"Try and stop me," he retorted with a glare. "I slice right through you."

"Bring it."

"Haven," Locke sighed, folding his hands behind his head with a frown. "You're being rude."

"They're trying to hurt Erza."

"No, they're not," he said. "There's no way that they ever could. They're just stupid little boys. Just like you're a stupid little girl. So stop fighting with people all the- Hey!"

And, after she hit him once more in the arm, they began to quarrel again. Navi, not interested in seeing that, just kept her attention on their guests.

"My daddy and mommy are out with Erza," she told him. "They're a team. Them and Gray. And Happy! And sometimes Wendy, but-"

"Like I care," Ravan retorted, bucking up. He was about the same height as Navi though, making it mostly a waste. "They're as useless to this world as she is. All guilds members are. You're nothing, but-"

"Okay," they heard then, making all of the children glance up. It was Mirajane, of course, coming over with two bowls of soup balanced on a tray, as well as two cups of juice and a plate of sandwiches. "Here you boys go. Just tell me if you need something else, okay?"

The second she placed the soup and silverware down in front of the youngest boy, he dug right in. Marin sat next to him, head rested on the table, watching him eat with interest.

"You're kinda like Navi's daddy," she told him. "You eat fast."

The other bowl Mira placed on the other side of the table, but Ravan was still being rather prideful and kept his head turned to it. His stomach hadn't caught the message, however, and grumbled rather loudly.

Haven and Locke were finished then with their brawl, leaving her to notice the other boy's adherence to her mother's cooking.

"That's rude," she told him with a frown. "When someone gives you something like that, you just don't ignore it. She didn't have to be nice to you. You're nothing, but a thief. You're lucky that we don't kick you out of here!"

The boy glared for a moment before, once more, giving her his back. Over his shoulder, he said, "You better stop bothering me, girl, before I beat you up. And believe me, I hit a lot harder than your stupid boyfriend."

That was enough to get her. Growling, she moved to strike him finally, which of course got her back into a fight once more. There was no magic involved, however, but rather just a pure fistfight. Locke, glad for once not to have to deal with her, went to take a seat at the table, though he kept glancing back there, knowing that if she were truly in any trouble, he'd have to jump in and save her. As much as he hated her at times, she was still his best friend.

"You like it?" Marin asked, giggling slightly as she watched her new friend chow down. He came up for no air, but did nod his head slightly. "Good. Mommy makes good food. Even Daddy thinks so and he doesn't much like anything."

Swallowing what was in his mouth, he didn't lift his head, but did tilt it over at her to say, "Your daddy don't seem too nice."

"He is to me," she was quick to say. "And Mommy. And…and… Sometimes Haven. And Aunt Lissy. Sometimes Aunt Ever too. And he's letting you eat. That's nice."

"You really like him, huh?"

"Of course. He's Daddy."

The boy nodded. "I liked my papa too."

"I love him."

"Me too."

He went back to eating about then while Marin just watched him some more.

Locke was tired of watching Haven and that boy scrap by that time and jumped up to either break them up or join in. It wouldn't take a lot to sway his opinion either way.

"So how come you wanna hurt Erza?" Marin was asking the boy then as he finished his bowl of soup in record time and had started on the sandwich. "I like her. She's one of Mommy's friends."

After inhaling half of the sandwich, the boy said, "Ravan said that she killed our entire village."

That took Marin back. With a frown, she said, "Na-ah. Erza's a good guy."

"No." He even shook his head before diving in for the other half the sandwich. Once that was down, he added, "All guilds are bad. They're evil. They take money from little towns and villages and then don't do nothin' for them. They're cheats and snakes and-"

"No!" Marin's head shot up then. "That's not true. Least not about Fairy Tail. Especially Erza. She helps everybody. She-"

"Maybe," he said then, slowly, as he reached out to pick up Ravan's sandwich as well. If he wasn't going to eat it anyhow, why let it just go to waste? "Maybe we don't know the same Erza. Maybe there's two."

To the six year old, that sounded extremely logical.

"Maybe," she agreed.

"But how will we know?" he asked. "If she's not here?"

"Well, do you know what she looks like?"

"Sorta," he said. "I don't remember her well, but I'm sure I would if I saw her."

"I know." Marin jumped up then before grinning at him. "We'll go talk to Max."

"Max?" He took the sandwich with him as he stood. "Who's Max?"

"He runs the shop."

"Shop? You gotta shop?"

"Uh-huh. Outside. C'mon."

She was heading off then and, with one sparing glance at his older brother, the boy took off after her, munching on the rest of his sandwich the entire way.

"What sorta things do you sell then?" he asked. "In the shop?"

"Suv…suv… Just stuff."

"Oh."

"But one of the big things," she said as they headed along, "are the toys."

"Toys? You got toys here?"

"Well, kinda. They're action figures," she said.

"Of who?"

"Of people like my daddy or Navi's. Erza has one too! And when you see it, you'll know that she's not the Erza that you're looking for, right?"

"Oh." He grinned then. "You're real smart. What's your name?"

"Marin," she said. Then, because Laxus always said it with pride, she added, "Dreyar."

"That's a nice name," the other child said. "And you're a mage too?"

"Well…" She paused for a moment before saying, "I'mma be a Dragon Slayer. If I take the lacrima from my daddy."

"A lacrima?"

"Uh-huh."

"And it'll make you a dragon?"

"Dragon Slayer," she said. "That's what he is. His name is the Thunder God."

"Really?"

Nodding, she said, "And then Navi's daddy, he's one too. He's real great. His name's Natsu, but everyone calls him the Salamander."

"Wow."

"Uh-huh. And Locke? My sissy's best friend? His daddy's one too. He's Black Steel Gajeel! He's real mean, but sometimes, he'll help me, Navi, Locke, and Haven bake cookies. When we all sleep over at his house."

"You sure gotta lotta slayers."

"Mmmhmm. And then there's Wendy. She's the Maiden of the Sky."

"You guys all got cool names?"

"Mmmm… Erza is the Queen of the Fairies. Titania."

"'cause your name's Fairy Tail?"

Marin blinked. "Oh. I guess that makes sense."

It was the boy's turn to giggle, but she only smiled.

"Then my mommy is the she-devil," she added. "But she's super scary when she becomes it."

"That's a lotta names."

"Mmmm…I guess so."

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You said that you're a slayer too. So what's your name?"

"They're not all slayers," she said. "They just got names 'cause they're super powerful."

"So you don't gotta name?"

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head as they walked out of the guildhall. "I don't know any magic yet."

"Yet," he repeated. "Why yet?"

"I dunno," she said. "My daddy got me a dragon lacrima. But…I don't know if I wanna be a mage."

"How come?"

"Well…I dunno what I would be," she admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"All the other slayers, they gots elements. But I don't really like any of their elements."

"Marin," he said. "Marin. Mmmm… You should be a water dragon!"

"What?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "Your name is Marin. Like marine. That'd be cool, huh?"

"I guess so," she agreed slowly. "I just… I dunno."

"Well, I think you should become a mage," he told her. "A water dragon. The Serpent of the Sea."

Giggling, she said, "Maybe."

They were there then, at Max's little shop. When he saw Marin, the man grinned.

"Hi there," he greeted to which the little girl only smiled. "What can I do you for? Does your dad need something?"

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head. "My friend wants to see one of Erza's action figures."

"Now that," he said, turning to grab one off the shelf, "is something that I can do for you."

"Wow," both kids said as he sat the little figurine on the counter of the reequip mage.

"Can we hold it?" Marin asked.

"Sure."

When she picked it up, she immediately held it out to the other boy who only nodded his head.

"That's her," he said. When he saw Marin frown though, he was quick to say, "I think. Maybe we should show it to my brother. He'd know."

Looking up at Max, Marin asked, "How much is it?"

He was still grinning as he told her and, though Marin knew her numbers very well, she couldn't count out jewels. That sorta stuff went over her head. But Laxus had given her some for her and Haven helping him take care of some yard work. They were gonna go to the toy store, but…

Well, having an Erza toy wouldn't be so bad.

She handed all her money over to Max, who was kind enough to count it out for her. Then her and the little boy had their very own Erza action figure!

It was pretty cool.

"This place is big," he told her as they started back for the guildhall. "Are all guilds like this?"

"I dunno," she admitted. "But I know that we're the best guild ever."

"Oh."

Nodding, she added, "My daddy says so."

It was then though, as they were passing the front gate, that they saw them. It was Team Natsu, Gray walking in front of all the others, actually in his clothes for once, though that would probably only last long enough for him to get into the hall while Natsu and Lucy were behind him, arguing over something with Happy riding on his buddy's head, no doubt tired after the mission. And bringing up the rear was Erza, with her usual amount of regality, the standard armor she wore shining the sun.

If only she'd know what she was walking into, she could have forgone the guild that day and found a better place to spend her time.

If only.

"-yell at me for complaining, Natsu, when you know that I'm not just whining," Lucy was saying as they passed. "Navi had a cold last week and now she's given it to me."

"I'm not yelling at you," he said simply. "Happy's yelling at you."

"Yeah," the cat agreed. "Whiner. Lucy's a whiner!"

"Look, you stupid cat-"

"We all know that they're just messing with you. The second you guys get home, they're gonna nurse you back to health," Gray grumbled. "And now that we've had to hear this argument all the way here, could you guys knock it off?"

"Hey!" Natsu held up a fist. "You're lucky that I wanna get in there and see Navi or else I'd kick your ass right now for butting in."

"Bring it, burnt breath."

"We got this whole way with out you acting like children," Erza told them simply. "We will all go in here, share a drink, and then be able to go our separate ways for the rest of the day. Why ruin what little time we have left?"

Happy snickered. "You make it sound like some of us are dying or something."

Or something.

It was when they were about to the door that they saw Marin and the little boy rush pass them, the latter screaming out the name of his brother at the top of his lungs. Inside, he found his brother doing the same, but to a lesser extent.

"I didn't do nothin' to your little brother," Haven was complaining as Ravan searched for him. "You're the one that did something to my sister! Not that I'm saying that's a bad thing, but-"

"Ravan!" The little boy headed over to him, Marin not far behind. By that point, Laxus had turned in his stool to glance back at them, clearly having overheard Haven mention Marin being missing. When he saw her just standing there though, he frowned. Then he glanced over at the guildhall doors.

"Erza," he called out as she and her teammates entered. "Brought you a little visitor."

Her head turned almost immediately to glance over at him. "Who?"

"That's her, huh?" the younger boy was asking his brother about the same time. Ravan kept his chin down as he glared at the woman from across the room. She was approaching then, as her master had called out to her, but stopped in her tracks when the boy came to stand in her path.

"I'm Ravan, from the village of Shadebay," he said as he held one of his arms out, a magic circle appearing briefly, followed quickly by a sword, which he gripped tightly. "And I sentence you to death."

 


	2. Chapter 2

  


"You're home!" Navi, unconcerned with Erza and her predicament in that moment, rushed right over to her parents. Tossing her arms around her father, she giggled as she stared up at him. Then she noticed that he wasn't looking at her, but rather was frowning over at the boy who had just challenged Erza.

"Sentence me to death?" Erza stared at Ravan in confusion. "I do not know what town you are speaking of. And Laxus, why-"

"The little freak pickpocketed me and then started spouting off how much he wanted to kill you." Laxus winked at her. "Thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. Get back at my pickpocket and let you get out some aggression, eh?"

"I am not going to…fight the child," Erza said, bowing her head slightly before looking at him once more. "You must be clearer. I do not understand what it is that you are so upset with me for, but I am certain that if you just tell me, we will be able to come to some sort of agreement, yes?"

"No!" And with that, he lunged at her with his sword, though that was in vain. Erza easily sidestepped the boy before moving to grab his arm, much the same as Laxus had earlier that day. Once again, he summoned another weapon in his other hand, but the result was the same. Erza released him before knocking that weapon away as well.

"Ravan," his brother whispered as Haven only sneered. It was her father that spoke though.

"You're gonna need a new move, kid," he said simply. "You're gonna be a reequip mage, it's more than just being able to call up weapons."

"In other words," his oldest was quick to add. "You suck."

"You shut up!" His anger at Erza was swirling around with embarrassment as he turned on Haven. When she raised a fist to him though, Locke reached out to grab it.

"Leave him alone."

"You shut up too," the boy growled. "I don't need you protectin' me! I… I'm gonna kill you!"

He turned back on Erza so quickly then that he was almost certain he would at least land some sort of blow on her. A punch or scratch. Something. But she merely reached her own hand out and, growing a tad impatient, shoved him to the ground.

"This is neither the time nor place for such a fight," she told him simply. "You are in someone else's establishment. Should you wish to discuss something with me, have at it. If not, I suggest that you step outside. I have just returned from a job and have no desire to-"

"Did you botch that one too?"

Still, Erza only frowned down at him. "I still do not know what you are-"

"You wanna fight with Erza, eh?" Natsu had come over then, seeing that the excitement was dying down, and went over to Mirajane to order some grub. "Get in line."

"And then get some good health insurance," Gray added as he too approached the bar. Mirajane was transfixed though, watching the child that had attacked Erza with concerned eyes. He just stayed down though, where she'd shoved him, staring up at her with such admonishment that it was clear his dreams had been crushed. He'd no doubt thought about it for some time, as odd as it sounded, even in Mirajane's mind, about taking Erza down. She knew, of course, whatever transgression that he thought the woman had taken upon him or his village was no doubt imagined, but still. He and his brother had come all the way and…

"Oh, Mira," Laxus complained as she started to tear up.

"Well, it's sad," she told him.

"You cry at everything."

"And?"

"Ew," Haven complained as she glanced over at the bar too. Locke, releasing her arm then, took to snickering.

"You're mom's crying."

"Shut up!"

"So are he and Erza not gonna fight?" Navi was asking her mother as the woman went to take a seat at one of the tables, though she kept glancing over at where her teammate was glaring down at the child.

"Of course not," she told her as her daughter joined her. "Erza wouldn't hurt him."

"But what if he's the one that hurts her?" Navi wasn't much of the optimist when it came to fights. Ever.

"That couldn't happen," Happy told her as he landed on the table, the little girl scrambling to get a seat next to her mother.

"Are you sure?"

'Of course," he said. "Erza is…well…Erza. She's super scary."

That was true. Still, Navi said, "So is he. He tried to take money from Master. And you gotta be pretty bad to do that, huh?"

"Or stupid," Lucy mumbled as she took to resting her head on the table.

"What's wrong?" her daughter was quick to ask, frowning at her. "Mommy?"

"She's a whiner," Happy said, though he did come to pat Lucy on the head. "'cause she's useless on jobs."

"You're gonna get it when I feel better, cat," was her soft threat. He just grinned at Navi who giggled.

Ravan though was still on the ground, teeth stuck in a hard snarl as his younger brother came to pat him on the shoulder.

"Ain't you gonna get up?" the little boy asked. "Ra- Ravan!"

He only shoved him away before jumping to his feet. To Erza, he simply yelled, "I'll kill you for what you did! So stop denying it. It's your fault that our village is gone. It's your fault that my parents died. You did it! And then you act like you don't got no idea what I'm talking about? You're nothin', but a liar and a crook and how dare you call yourself a mage? You're nothing! And when I kill you, you're gonna get that. I'll make you remember. I…I…"

But the boy had worked himself up then and all the emotions he'd felt about  _finally_  making it to Magnolia and getting his showdown with the great Titania had begun to tip over in the form of tears, which ran hot down his face.

Suddenly, it wasn't so funny to Locke and Haven who only stared at him, not sure what to do. Erza either as the boy only came to, one last time, shove at her, before running passed her and out of the building. His brother was quick to follow, calling his name. And, not wanting to let her only real friend slip through her grasps, Marin tried to head after them as well, but Erza caught her when she passed.

"Wait," she called after the boy. "You don't gotta go."

Erza just held her arm though, until the boys were long gone, before heading over to the bar.

"Mira," she said as the demon took to sniffling. "Can you give me a map? Perhaps if I can locate this Shadebay, I will recall what exactly I have done to receive such a sentence."

"Daddy." Marin had come over then to tug at his pants. When he glanced down at her, she only said, "Make 'em come back. We were playing. And now they're gone."

"They're not your friends," he told her simply. "They want to hurt you. They-"

"Laxus." Mirajane had recovered, if only somewhat, with a wonderful idea striking her about then. "I want you to-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Then what, Mirajane? Huh? And if it has to do with those boys-"

"I want you to go get them and let them stay with us."

He blinked. Then he frowned. "Okay. So I didn't know what you were going to say. I'll give you that. But that's only because it was completely ludicrous."

"I'm not going to let them stay on the street, Laxus," she said simply. "I-"

"They're not staying with us," Haven said as she came back over to the bar, Locke trailing behind. She felt bad, yeah, watching that boy cry, but she still hated him. Pretty intensely. He'd not only stole from Laxus and tried to hurt Erza, but more importantly, he'd ruined her fun day of getting a toy and ice cream. The jerk. "I don't like him. I-"

"Adult talk," Laxus said, making a face at her. "Go find Erza a map."

"You go find-" When she saw her father's look, she turned to walk off. "Fine. Come on, Locke."

"Come on and what?"

"I said to come on!"

Marin didn't wanna go with them though and, using her parents' distraction to her advantage, set out on finding her friend. Only a few months back, she, her sister, and Locke had been taken when they left the guild grounds by her grandfather, so she knew better than to leave the protection of those gates, but figured if she looked around outside a little, maybe she'd be able to find them.

She sure hoped so.

"They can't stay with us, Mirajane," Laxus told her with a frown. "This might be shocking to you, but we do have two daughters in that house too. And those boys clearly-"

"They have nowhere else to go. And I know that when Elfman, Lisanna, and I were just out on the street, all we wanted was for someone to show us that sort of kindness. And Master did. He let us stay at Fairy Tail and-"

"And what? So? I don't care."

"Laxus-"

"What about the dormitory?" Erza asked. She was still rather confused by the whole thing, but being orphaned herself didn't rather like the idea of the boys living out on the streets, if that were true.

"They don't want to be a part of this guild. Hell, he tried to kill you, Erza," Laxus complained. "What is wrong with you women in this guild and your weak hearts?"

"It's called compassion, Laxus." Mirajane went to fill Gray's beer as she added, "And besides, those are filled to capacity right now. We're not even really taking in new members right now."

"I don't care," her husband said with a shake of his head. "If they come back, I'll try and find them some help, but they're not going to be staying in a house with my daughters. They're just not."

"Laxus-"

"No, Mira."

"You don't get it. You've never lived out on the street. You-"

"I don't know what it's like to lose my damn parents, Mira?"

"That's not what I said."

Natsu, growing bored with the conversation, called out for Mirajane to bring him and Happy some fish before walking off, over to where his wife was sitting.

"Still fillin' bad, Luce?" he asked after tapping Navi on the head and taking a seat across from them. "You can go home. Show's over, I think."

"I think I will," she said, lifting her head a little to peak out at him. "You guys don't care if I go, do you?"

"Nope," Happy said. "Not at all."

"I was serious about what I said, cat."

"Just go, Luce," Natsu said. To Happy, he said, "Then we don't have to share our food."

"You know that it's just my stomach that's upset and my head that hurts, right? I still have hearing," Lucy complained.

Her husband only grinned. "What about you then, Navi? You gonna go home with Lucy or you gonna stay with us?"

"Can I?" she asked, glancing at Lucy. "I don't have to go home?"

"I don't guess so," she said. "I figured you'd want to after staying with Locke these past few days."

"I wanna stay and play with Happy and Dad."

"Okay, then." She gave her daughter a kiss to the head before getting to her feet. "I don't see her around, but if you do, Natsu, would you tell Levy thanks for watching Navi while we're gone?"

"Sure," he said, though they all knew he'd forget before it ever happened. "You want me to bring you somethin' home?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I think I'll just go sleep this off. Try not to wake me when you guys come in, okay? I love you, Navi."

"Love you," she giggled back. She really did, too. Still though, her father and Happy were much more fun when Lucy wasn't around. "Bye!"

It was right when Lucy was leaving that Haven and Locke returned over to the bar area to give Erza that map.

"Thank you," she said, moving her beer aside so that she could unfold it. "Tell me, did he say anything to the two of you that might tell you what exactly it is that I have done to offend him?"

"Nope," Locke said. "Just started fightin' us. Err, well, Haven started fighting him."

"Of course I did," she said with a frown at him. "That's what you do."

"It is not," Mira told her from across the bar. "Those boys are probably going through more right now than you ever will. Hopefully."

Laxus only downed the rest of his beer before saying, "Thought you'd at least give him a little fight, Erza. Change armor once or something. Give the kid a story to tell."

"Not everyone is cruel," she replied.

"I ain't cruel," he was quick to say. "Not anymore anyhow."

"He is," Haven whispered to Locke who just nodded.

"So is my dad. He-" Locke stopped then, grinning. "Oh, yeah. Now that Navi's parents are back, my dad said that he'd take me out trainin' with him and Lily."

That got rid of one of them, at least, as the boy ran off to go remind his father of this. The man was still grumbling to Lily that if a boy had showed up wanting retribution from him, he'd have beat the tar outta him. Lily was only half listening though and was glad when Locke asked to go training.

"How come we don't go training today?" Haven asked her own father as her friend departed. "Laxus?"

"'cause I we went to the toy- Oh yeah." He laughed then. "Guess that brat did somethin' right. Kept me from having to go on that stupid misadventure."

"That's not fair." Haven wasn't giving up. She didn't wanna have to stay at the stinky guild all day. Especially if Locke got to go do something cool. "Laxus-"

"Why don't you go ask Gajeel if you can go train with them too?" Mirajane mostly just wanted her daughter gone so she could yell at her husband some more. "I'm sure he'll let you tag along."

"Gross. I don't wanna train with stupid Locke."

"Considering none of the other kids in the neighborhood like to play with you," Laxus retorted, "I think you might learn to."

"You're stupid, Laxus."

"Go, Haven," he said. "It'll do you good. And save me some trouble."

Secretly, she really liked that idea and knew if she debated it any more, she might miss her chance. So she took off after them, not wanting to get left behind.

"I cannot find a Shadebay anywhere on this map," Erza was complaining then as Gray peered over as well. "Perhaps this boy has mistaken me completely."

"He must," her partner offered up. "I mean, we all know that you didn't actually destroy his village."

Laxus snorted. "Seemed to know you pretty well. 'cept for the fact he had no idea he'd get his ass kicked if he went up against ya."

"I still think it's very sad," Mira said. "And honestly, Laxus, I'm a little shocked you don't."

"Why? I mean, apparently, I'm cruel."

Erza glanced at him. "Tell me that you are not hurt by my words."

"Of course not," he grumbled. "I'm a little peeved at you though, demon."

"Why? Because I have a heart?"

"And here we go."

"Laxus, seriously. What if something happens to them? That would weigh on my conscious. Would it not yours? Or do you even have one?"

"You'd think these are things that she'd have gone over with him before they started having kids," Gray mumbled to Erza. She just kept searching the map though.

"The desecration of an entire village is not something one easily forgets," she said simply. "I… Of course."

"Of course what?" Laxus, just wanting his wife off his back, tuned back into that conversation. "You suddenly remember destroying this kid's town? Killin' his parents? Maybe you ain't so far from cruel yourself."

"Of course not," Erza said, frowning at him. "But, nearly two years ago, I answered a request of some sea monster that had destroyed a town. It wasn't not this Shadesbay, but there were many small villages around, some of which were demolished. By the time I arrived, there was little I could do for those people, but I did defeat the monster. I suppose there is a possibility that his village is one of those."

"That makes no sense," Mirajane said. "Why would he blame you for that? I mean-"

"It makes sense," Gray told her, "if you're a little boy who's just lost everything."

Erza sighed heavily. "I suppose I am to find this boy then, yes? And explain things to him?"

Laxus held up his mug for his wife to refill. "Or offer yourself up for capital punishment."

"I'm glad that you're just so jovial about all of this," Mirajane said with a frown. "I mean, honestly, Laxus."

"What do you want from me, woman?" he grumbled. "I'm sorry for this kid that he's having to live like that, but you can't help someone with that much anger and resentment in them. You just can't. He'll have to come to terms with shit on his own. I ain't in charge of him. I got my own kids, my own life, my own- Hey. Where's Marin?"

That made Mira stop as well and glance around. "I don't know. She was here a minute ago. I'm sure she just went downstairs or something. I think Elfman's down there."

"Yeah, well, I'm not." Forgetting his beer then, Laxus got to his feet. "She went after that boy, I bet. Either that or Haven."

"Not Haven," Mira said. "She wouldn't want to go watch them train."

"Perhaps she's with Navi," Erza offered up as she went back to the map.

"Navi's over there," the she-devil said, nodding over at where the girl sat with her father. "So go find her then, Laxus, if you're that concerned."

Oh, he was. He'd gone through losing his daughters before and never was again. If those boys knew magic, then there was a chance that they were dangerous. Even without it, they were. And if she had left the grounds without someone, well, she'd be in big trouble then.

But she hadn't , of course. She was actually busy at the moment, trekking through the shrubbery around the large gates, thinking that maybe the boys were hiding there. It was while she was doing that though that she heard the return of people she liked even more than Team Natsu.

"It is just dreadfully hot today, isn't it?"

"Least you ain't gotta wear a face mask."

"Mask," five voices echoed.

"No one makes you wear that ugly thing, Bickslow, but you."

"And no one makes you date Elfman, Ever, but you and yet we gotta hear about it," the seith replied.

Freed though led the way, overly excited at the thought of greeting Laxus and telling him all about how they'd, once again, pulled off a stunning job. Ever just kept fanning herself, only planning on stopping in at the guild to collect her boyfriend before returning home. Bickslow had much of the same desire. He wanted to go home too, but figured it'd be good to get a drink before he did. Having a toddler and Lisanna waiting for him back at their apartment, he figured he'd need it.

It was while they were coming through the gate though that Ever noticed someone coming out of the bushes. The white hair was easily recognizable.

"What are you doing, Marin?" Ever called out to her, coming to a stop. Freed, too worked up over seeing Laxus, carried on, while Bickslow headed over to the girl as well. "Playing hide-and-seek?"

"No," she said, rushing over to her aunt and uncle. "I'm lookin' for somebody though."

"Who?" Bickslow asked.

"Who?" His dolls came to circle around the girl in their usual fashion. "Who?"

Giggling, she said, "My friend."

"Navi?" Ever asked. "Or Locke?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I dunno his name."

Frowning then, Bickslow looked around suspiciously. "And you met him in the bush?"

More giggles. "No! He's Ravan's brother."

"And he's a little boy?" Ever was glancing around too. "Marin?"

"Uh-huh. He and his brother tried to take money from Laxus today, when we were going to the toy store, but he stopped 'em. Then Mommy made 'em food back here at the guild and Ravan, the big one, he tried to fight Erza!"

"Well," her aunt said slowly. "Someone does need to take her down a peg."

"Come on, Mar." Bickslow moved to take her hand, still glancing around. He didn't like the idea of her hanging around the front of the guild, looking for strange people. "Let's go inside and talk to your dad about it, huh?"

"Okay," she said slowly, not really one to go against her uncle. She really loved him. Just as much as Elf. "But he doesn't like them."

"If they stole from him," Ever remarked, "I can see why."

Glancing up at the woman, Marin smiled when she saw her carrying her hand fan. "Can I see it?"

"What? This?" Ever gave it to the girl as they were coming up to the guildhall anyhow. "Just don't break it."

Marin liked pretending to be Evergreen. She was pretty awesome. Elf thought so too.

Before they could make it into the guild, they saw Laxus coming out of it, Freed with him.

"Marin," he complained when he saw her, advancing on the three of them. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere," she said.

"Nowhere, huh?"

Bickslow, never one for seeing his niece in trouble, squeezed her hand. "She wasn't doin' nothing bad, boss. Just lookin' around in the bushes, yeah?"

"For some boy or something," Ever added.

Laxus frowned at hearing that as Marin just stared up at him.

"For my friend."

"That boy is not your friend."

"Yes, he is."

"You've known him, what, Marin? An hour? If that?"

"So?"

Groaning, Laxus glanced at Ever and Bickslow before saying, "Give us a minute?"

"Mmmm, alright, boss," the seith said slowly, releasing the child's hand. "But don't be too hard on her, huh?"

"You too, Freed," Laxus had to add when the man didn't move though his other teammates did. Still, he bowed his head before walking off and into the guildhall as well.

Marin only moved to unfold the hand fan before using it, giggling slightly. Laxus, seeing this, rolled his eyes before turning to walk the grounds.

"Come on, kid," he said. "It's been awhile since we've gotten to be alone anyhow."

The child was quick to follow. "Was I bad?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "You're just… You can't be so soft around people if you're gonna be a mage. That's all."

"I don't wanna be a mage though," she told him honestly. "I wanna live with you and Mommy forever and never have to go nowhere."

Well, wasn't that an easy to accomplish dream…

Sighing, he said, "You know, Marin, I don't know if those boys are coming back or not, but if they do, it probably won't be with good intentions."

"What do you mean?"

"They wanna hurt Erza," he said simply. "And that's no good. You know that."

Looking to the ground then, she said, "I know."

"They're not friends. Not until that all gets worked out."

They were passing the outside area then where Max's little shop was. Seeing it made Marin bow her head.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I spent my money."

"What money?"

"The money you gave me for the toy shop."

Frowning, he said, "You gave it to those boys? Marin-"

"No. I bought a statue at the shop. Of Erza. To show it to them so they knew that it wasn't our Erza. But it was." Sniffling then, she glanced back up at him. "How could that be true though, Daddy? Erza doesn't ever do wrong, does she?"

"Everyone does wrong, Marin," he said then. "But no. Erza didn't do anything to them. They're just… I don't really know. But I know Erza didn't do whatever they think she did."

"Then maybe," she slowly said. "They can come back and you can explain it to 'em and they can stay and be members and be friends and  _then_  I can play with them?"

He couldn't help it then. No one made him smile like his youngest did. Reaching down to pat her on the head, he said, "You aren't that strapped for friends, are ya, kid?"

"I just feel bad. They were hungry and didn't have nowhere to go. They only tried to take your money 'cause they needed it. And you gotta lot of it, huh?"

Leaving his hand where it was on her head, he said simply, "If they come back and don't try to kill Erza, you can make sure they got another bowl of soup. Okay?"

Somewhat content then, she said, "Guilds aren't bad, are they, Daddy? Like they were saying?"

"Of course not."

"Are they good then?"

"Not all of them."

"But-"

"Not everything's that simple, kid. Some things are both bad and good. Black and white."

With a shake of her head, Marin said, "I don't get it."

"All you gotta know is that Erza's one of the good guys, huh?"

"And you too?"

He laughed slightly as he said, "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

"How come you didn't wanna fight with the other kids, Navi?"

"Huh?"

That was the question Natsu posed to the little girl as they walked down the road with one another, Happy flying up above.

"You know," he said. "Fightin'. I heard from some of the others that Haven and that boy that was trying to attack Erza had a pretty good scrap going. Her and Locke too. But you didn't do anything?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

"How come?"

"I dunno," she said. "I just didn't wanna."

"Leave her alone, Natsu," Happy complained form the air. "You're such a bully."

"I ain't bullying nobody," he said. "Especially not Navi. I was just wondering."

"I don't really like fighting," she told her father. Not for the first time either. But then, she had to remind him of things a whole lot. Her mother said that he had selective memory, which apparently meant he only remembered that he loved them and how to use his magic. "At all."

"Really?" Natsu frowned. "How could you not like it? It's great! I loved it when I was a kid. I'd fight with everyone."

"You still fight with everyone," his best friend pointed out from above.

"I just… I like using magic to help people," she said slowly, thinking about it. With a glance up at the man, she said, "Not hurting them."

"Hmmm." Natsu thought about it too, but then shook his head. "I still like getting into it. Especially with Gray. Gah! Somethin' just gets me about him."

"Like Locke and Haven," she giggled.

"I guess so."

They'd waited a long time to go home. It was getting rather late and Navi, growing tired, reached out to grab her father's hand as she yawned. He just grinned at this, glancing down at her, before looking around again. The streets were pretty empty and he knew it was way passed her bedtime. Lucy would kill him when they finally got home. Maybe, hopefully, she'd still be asleep and they'd be able to sneak in.

"Look!" Navi tugged his hand then, coming to a swift stop and pulling him to one as well. Frowning, Natsu followed where she was pointing as Happy stopped moving also. "It's those boys."

It was too. They were across the street and, from the looks of it, in some sort of exchange with some other local troublemakers. It was clear that they had already schooled the younger boys and no doubt taken whatever little bit of jewels they had. The one that had attacked Erza, Ravan, was on the ground, all the fight out of him, while his brother sat on his knees next to the boy, holding his head and sobbing.

"Happy," Natsu said as he wiggled free of his daughter's grasp. "Take Navi home. I'll be there soon."

"Aye, sir," he was quick to say, moving to pick the girl up and fly her there. She was quick to rush and grab Natsu's hand again though. When he glanced down at her, he found his own stare mirrored.

"No," she said simply. "I wanna help."

"Navi," Happy whispered, but her father only nodded slightly.

He'd never let anything happen to her, of course, but if she wanted to even learn to be a real mage, then she had to earn her stripes.

"Hey," he called out as they crossed the empty street, his daughter releasing his hand while Happy only dropped out of the sky. He wasn't going to let any of those guys touch Navi either. "What do you think you're doing?"

There were four of them. Big guys too. To Navi, everyone that was older than her was an adult, like her parents, but they were actually younger that Natsu. And with those seven Tenrou years, they were way younger. Probably in their late teens or early twenties.

"What business is it of yours?" one of them challenged, sneering at Natsu. Navi only came over to the younger boys, frowning down at the older one. Ravan. The hoodie he'd been wearing had been ripped even more and was barely staying on his shoulders anymore. With no shirt beneath, Navi was able to see his chest, which was sporting numerous scars as well as some fresh wounds. For all his boasting, he apparently wasn't as good with those weapons as he bragged. "Old man?"

"It ain't," Natsu said simply as he just glared at them. "Until you start picking on little kids. And that just isn't something I can walk away from. I wouldn't think anyone could, but scum like you, I guess."

"What'd you say?" Another one in the group, a man with muscles that Navi thought only Elfman could beat, stepped forward, pounding his fists together. Natsu didn't even flinch.

"Navi," he said simply as he banging his own fists together. "You said you only like using magic to help people, huh?"

Though she'd been brave before, some of her own adrenaline was fading, so she could only nod.

"Well, I'mma about to show you what that means," he told her. "Because I'm gonna help these chumps see why you don't insult a Fairy Tail wizard."

"Well," Happy offered up. "They are kinda right. You are getting old."

That broke Natsu's concentration as he turned to look down at his blue friend. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You are."

"I am not!"

"Old man Dragneel is what I call you behind your back."

"Hey, Happy! That's not cool!"

"I'm just kidding," the cat snickered. "I mean, sheesh, Natsu, you- Uh, Natsu?"

"What?" He glanced back up again, frowning when all he saw were the fleeing backs of the four men. "Huh?"

"I think they finally realized who you are," Happy said. "The great, aging Salamander!"

Too annoyed to be upset with his friend then, he frowned before moving to take off after the men. "Hey! Get back here! I don't hardly get to have a good fight anymore. I wasn't really gonna hurt ya! Come on."

"Dad," Navi complained, making the man come to a stop before glancing back at her. She sounded real upset. When he looked at her, he saw why. "You're not helping!"

He didn't want to. Not really. He wanted to go after those guys. But…Navi…

Turning back to her, he walked over to the boys before getting down on his knees as well.

"What happened?" he asked though the older boy, clearly hurt, just glared at him.

"Go away." He was struggling to sit up then, refusing to look weak in front of one of the Erza Scarlet's cohorts. "We don't need your help."

His little brother wasn't as stubborn. "We were trying to find somewhere to sleep, but they were in the alley when we got in there and they just… They took the pouch that Ravan has. We don't have nothing else and-"

"Shut up," his brother growled, finally finding the strength to get to his feet. "And come on. We didn't need you and we still don't need you. I'm going to kill your stupid friend and then I'm going to be done with your worthless guild. So just leave us alone!"

He walked off them, limping heavily, while his brother was quick to follow. When Navi turned to go after them, Natsu reached out to lay a hand on her head.

"Dad-"

"You wanna learn how to help people, Nav," he sighed as he got to his own feet, "then you gotta learn when and how. Trust me, you'll get your chance to. Soon, I bet. But right now, your mom's at home sick and there ain't nothing we can do for them."

"But what if something happens to them?"

"Those guys that ran off think they're affiliated with Fairy Tail now," he said simply. "So everyone in the city will before long. No one will touch 'em for fear of one of us coming down on them."

"But-"

"And even if they did," he said as he helped her up, "they made it this far. They'll be fine for the night."

Navi wasn't convinced though. And, when Natsu took her hand once more, she only said, "Then we can look for them in the morning?"

"Sure," he said as Happy took to the air once more. He had a feeling though that it wouldn't be hard to find them. "First thing."

 


	3. Chapter 3

  


Nightfall didn't help Erza feel any better about the day's events. The entire thing had been weighing heavily on her mind since arriving at the guild to find those two boys there. Even more so when she surmised that she might actually have something to do with what they were saying.

But it wasn't her fault, of course, if that was what had happened. She took the job and completed it. Nothing more could be done. And if she could possibly help those boys find a new home, she was gladly do so. Orphaned children was never something she liked to see, after all, as it frequently brought up harsh memories from her own past.

If she saw them again, she'd be sure to figure something out. She had to. It was almost certain, anyhow, that she would see them once more. They'd come all the way for her, after all. To see them join Fairy Tail would be even better, but she wasn't holding out on that one.

A guild would be a good place for them though. Then again, she thought that I was a good place for most people. She had many connections with local guilds and was well respected in many others. Without a doubt, she could find a place for them if she put her mind to it.

Sabertooth sounded nice. Or Lamia Scale. And, if push came to shove, Ichiya would take them at Blue Pegasus if she were the one to make the request.

That could all be dealt with in the morning though. As she approached the tiny house she had for herself, it would be a lie to say that she wasn't a little relieved to be home. While she did still enjoy going out on jobs with Natsu, Lucy, and Gray as they were a cherished event that all four were actually able to go, she would always be somewhat of a loner. Her friends meant the world to her, but time for reflection was high on the list as well.

"I'm home," she whispered softly, enjoying the lack of a response she got. Though the job hadn't been a particularly grueling one, it would be nice to take a nice long soak in her tub and maybe give some more thought to those boys. She had a feeling that Mirajane wouldn't be getting through to Laxus anytime soon.

But something was off. She noticed it almost immediately, not even fully through the door when she sensed it.

Someone was there with her.

Keeping her head about her, Erza only shut the door behind herself as casually as possible, as not to alert the person to her realization of their presence. They were over by the couch, which was up against a far wall in the living room, between it and the wall, crouched down.

She just walked right past it though and through the living room. There was a hallway right off it, but she was hardly in there when nearly silently (she'd hand it to them, they were rather stealthy) the person got out of his spot and began to follow her. He had some sort of weapon in his hand and moved to stab her with it.

In vain, of course, as Erza easily turned on them, catching the wrist in her hand, gripping it tightly, eyes dark.

"It was one thing," she hissed, "to bother me at the guild. But now you have broken into my home?"

The boy jerked out of her hold, though it wasn't hard. She wasn't fearful of him, more annoyed than anything else. Aggravated. Before, in the hall, she'd felt sorry for them. At the moment though, not only did she feel violated, but she also knew that they needed to be taught a lesson.

"You wish for my life?" She was speaking over the boy then as he tried to say something, still clutching his blade tightly. "Is that what you want?"

"I will take nothing less," he hissed. She could tell, even in the darkness, from the way that he was standing that he was favoring his right side. Not any injuries she or Laxus had given him though. And he'd seemed fine after his tussle with Haven and Locke. Something must have happened in between that time.

"And I will not give it up easily."

"Monsters like you never do!"

Snatching him by then by his arm, she drug him to her door once more. It wasn't even important to her in that moment how he'd gotten in, how he'd found her home, or even where the other child was. She just wanted him out.

"Hey," he complained. "Why don't you fight me then? If you're not a coward? If you're not afraid of-"

"I had nothing to do with the decimation of your village. I have no guilt in that. And if you are crass enough to believe that so deeply in your heart with no evidence, then there is nothing I can do for you. Right now though, it is late and I wish to wind down after my day. You are not helping in this, so you must go. Goodnight."

"Hey-" he tried again, but she was over to the door once more, tossing him out before locking the it behind him. The boy didn't like this and immediately took to banging on the door, calling out for her to let him back in, to face him. Erza knew, of course, eventually he would realize he could get back in whatever way it was that he had originally, and set out to find out exactly where that was, starting with making sure the backdoor was locked and then working her way through the house to check on all the windows.

As previously stated, her home was rather small. Just two tiny bedrooms, a bathroom, and a shed in the back, where she kept any excess weaponry sealed away with heavy locks. It was in the extra bedroom that she found where they'd gotten in.

The window was still cracked, cool air drifting into the otherwise dusty bedroom. Back when she first got her home a few years ago, it was where Natsu and Happy would frequent when Lucy either kicked them out and their own house was too cold for the Exceed, which it frequently was in the winter, or they were afraid to face her. As they'd grown though, it was mostly just more storage space for her.

It wasn't the window though that caught her immediate attention. Instead it was the fact that the bed very much so was occupied at that moment. She didn't have a lot of time to reflect on this though as just as quickly, someone was struggling to get through the window.

"Considering your brother is very vulnerable right now," she said softly, as not to wake the sleeping boy, but still loud enough to be heard by the one trying to get into the room, "and you think I am some sort of horrible monster, do you really want to come in here and attack me right now?"

Still, the boy managed to clamber through the window, falling on his butt into the room with a slight groan. Just as quick though, he was back on his feet, glaring at her.

"If you hurt him-"

"Quite honestly," she said. "I already prefer him over you. And I have not hurt you yet, have I?"

"You killed," he began simply, voice dark, "our parents."

"I did no," she told him. "But that is not what is up for discussion right now. If you were to charge at me again, boy, I am not so certain that I will act as kindly to it."

But he did not even have a weapon drawn. Keeping his head bowed, as if suspicious of her, he slowly made his way to the bed to awake his brother.

"Get up," Ravan hissed, going to shove at him. "I told you not to-"

"No." He got a shake right back as the boy just snuggled deeper into his pillow. "Sleepin'."

"Get up!" That time, his brother literally pulled him out of the bed, fully waking the other child immediately. Erza just kept her arms crossed, staring them down.

"It is not wise," she said, speaking for the younger one for the first time, "to fall asleep in a stranger's home. Much less an enemy."

"Shut up!" That came from the older one, but he made no move towards her. It was so dark in the room though that the younger boy was still rather frazzled and didn't know what to do. Erza, not liking the lack of light either and being so close to the switch, hardly had to reach over to turn it on.

The brightness of it shocked all three of them, making the boys squint. They seemed even younger to her for some reason then, under the harsh light and the older with new rips in his clothes than he'd had that afternoon. His hoodie didn't seem to have much life left in it, the front of it nearly being shredded and tattered.

With a sigh, she shut the light right back off.

"We're not done with you," the older one growled as she just turned to walk away and shut the door behind her, not saying any more. She figured he'd reached his magic limit for the day, considering he had only summoned one weapon early. He was rather young and, clearly, inexperienced. It wouldn't take a lot to wear him out. "Hey!"

Erza knew they wouldn't be staying long. And even if they were, it made no difference. The boy was out of options. He'd faced her head on and crept along in the shadows. He couldn't kill her.

It was over.

Still though, she thought that the oldest one would at least try to follow her. He didn't. And, not a minute later, she heard them both hiss at one another before leaving through the window.

Sigh. Instead of going back in there to lock the window, she just went off to the bathroom to finally get that soak in. Maybe things would be better in the morning.

They actually were in a way. Or at the very least, no one popped out and tried to attack her when she got up at four for her regular workout. Not when she returned home either to get some breakfast. And at the guildhall, they were nowhere to be found, apparently.

"Marin asked about them all night," Laxus said when Erza mentioned it to him. "And then Mirajane wouldn't shut up about them."

"Hmmm. I thought for sure they would show."

"Hall just opened," he said simply as he looked back at the papers spread out in front of him. "Just me and the demon here. Not even the kids. Give them time. I'll sure they'll show."

"Where are your children?"

Shrugging, he said, "Lisanna came over early this morning to talk to Mira about some stuff and is over there with them. Her and her kid. So, you know, they can wreck my house before I get home."

"At least you know they are in there."

"What do you mean?"

Bowing her head, Erza told him about the previous night. Though he'd found the thing amusing the day before, hearing that they'd found her home and broken into it took to fun out of the entire thing. Completely.

"I didn't think that it would turn into all of this," he sighed, setting the paper down that was in his hand before rubbing at his eyes. "Do you want me to-"

"I assure you, Laxus, that I am more than capable of figuring this all out on my own."

Grunt. "Do whatever you want. You turning down my help just furthers my already alleviated conscious."

Erza had a feeling though that he was feeling at least some what responsible. Not that she held him in such a way. The boys would have showed up at Fairy Tail one way or another. Laxus jerk persona had just furthered it along a little.

"Are you guys talking about those boys?"

Mira had been upstairs, apparently, and was looking down at them from the overhanging then.

"Yes," Erza said. "I had another run in with them last night and I was wondering if they had shown their faces today."

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head. "But I hope they do. Laxus promised Marin that if they come by, we'll feed them again. Or the younger one, I guess, since the older one didn't eat."

"Erza said that the little one fell asleep in her house," Laxus said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, demon," he went on, "while the older one was hiding in the shadows to kill her. And these are the people that you want our daughters around."

"That doesn't make it any less sad, Laxus."

"And if a spot opens up in the dorms and the punks calm down some, they're welcome to stay. But right now, they're not our problem."

No, but Erza had a feeling they were hers.

Someone else was having that same thought too.

"I sure hope Mom feels better," Navi said as she walked along with Natsu and Happy, both still rather groggy and not up much for their early morning trek. Navi though had been prodding on them since sunrise to get up and it was starting to annoy the still unwell Lucy, so what choice did they have?

"She said that it's just her stomach now," Happy offered up. "And her head, but I think that was because we were bothering her so much."

"You're the one that got her sick," Natsu reminded his daughter who just shot him a look. With a grin, he reached over to pat her pink hair. "I'm just kiddin', Nav."

"No one blames you," Happy said. "We're actually happy. Lucy's annoying."

"Is she now?" Natsu glanced up at his friend, who was flying above them.

"Yes."

"Explains why every time she got up last night, you got up too to check on her."

"Did not."

"Did too! I heard you guys up talkin' each time."

"I might have been in the kitchen when she got up to get some water," Happy said. "And I might have still been in there when she came to look for some medicine."

"Happy loves her," Navi giggled.

"Careful, Nav," Natsu warned as he took to laughing along with her. "Happy doesn't like for us to know it."

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for those kids?" Happy pointed out.

"I'm sniffin' for 'em," Natsu told him, tapping at his nose. "They smelled kinda rank. I'll lead you right to 'em, Nav. Hopefully they'll even be back at the guild. I'm hungry."

"Me too," Happy said.

"I bet they're hungry too though," she said slowly, still glancing around, regardless of her father's keen sense of smell or not. She totally believed him, most definitely. There was no greater Dragon Slayer than her father. That was just a given for her. "And so what if they're smelly? You don't smell too good either sometimes."

Natsu started to laugh. Then, with a frown, he realized who Navi was talking about.

"Me?" he asked. "Or Happy?"

"You, of course," the Exceed reasoned. "I always have to smell good. It impresses Carla."

"I think that ship sailed years ago, buddy."

"I think Mommy smells the best," Navi said. "Then me. Then Happy."

"That's not fair," Natsu complained. "If I knew that we were comparing people in accordance to their smells, I would have been tryin' harder all this time."

"Really?" Happy asked as Navi looked on with her own skepticism.

"Well… I guess we'll never know now, huh?"

Happy snickered, coming down to land on the ground so that he could walk between his best friend and Navi. It was more due to the fact he was laughing too hard to stay airborne. Navi, though she would admit she was enjoying herself as much as always when she was with the pair, still was quite concerned with those boys. Natsu could tell. There was nothing more he wanted than to find them for her.

"So what do you think Erza did?" Happy asked Natsu then, the mood being brought back down by the question. "Had to have been something."

"I dunno. Who cares?"

"Natsu-"

"I just mean," he said as he took to resting his hands behind his head, staring up at the sky as he spoke, "that we all know Erza didn't kill their parents or none of that junk. Whatever's up with them is clearly just self brought on. So why worry about it? Erza'll get it all solved. And if it turns out good, maybe Navi will finally have her own rival!"

"Rival?" his daughter repeated.

"Yeah. 'cause the way it's turning out, it'll have to be Laxus' youngest daughter. And that don't seem like much of a fight. But you and this newcomer? Bam! Hit him right out of the gates, yeah? Don't even give him a chance. Not one. Never. You'll lock horns and you'll slaughter him!"

"But I don't wanna slaughter someone."

"Either that or that sneaky bastard Gray's gonna have to have a kid." Natsu frowned at the thought. "Bet you could take down his kid real easy too. Man, that guy-"

"Dad," she complained as Happy grinned once more. "I just said I don't wanna have a rival. Remember? Yesterday I told you I don't even like fighting."

"What? Why not?"

Groaning, she said, "Can we just talk about something else?"

"Sure." Natsu, dropping his arms, took to patting his stomach. "I'm hungry. Let's talk about that."

"I don't think that's what she had in mind," Happy told him. Then his stomach rumbled. "But I'm pretty hungry too."

With a sigh, Navi said, "I guess we can get something to eat then, if you really-"

"Great, Nav!" Natsu tapped her head again. "Then we'll get right back to, uh, um…walking around. Or whatever." When he saw the look he was giving, he said, "Well, I can't remember things when I'm hungry, can I?"

"No," she sighed, kicking at the ground. "I just…wanna be good. Like you. And help people too."

That made Natsu stop, if only for a moment, before grinning and nodding his head. "I help people, huh?"

"Lots."

"I help people too," Happy was quick to remind her as not to be left out. "Navi."

"I know. And I wanna be like you too…sorta."

"Sorta?" Happy made a face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think it'd be cool to have wings!" For a moment, she forgot about the boys as she stretched her arms out above her and jumped slightly with a giggle. "And be able to fly!"

"Me too," Natsu said, nodding his head. "Awesome even."

"Well," the cat began, holding his head up high once more and walking with a bit of a swagger. "It is a pretty impressive magic, I will admit."

"But then, if we had it," Navi said slowly, glancing down at the Exceed. "We wouldn't need you."

"Y-Yes! You'd… Well, we don't need Lucy either, but we keep her around!"

"You sure have been sour on Lucy for the past day or so," Natsu told him. "Besides, of course we'd still need you. And we'll always need Lucy. Just not as much as Navi and I need each other. We're practically the best team ever already. And we're not even a team."

Navi grinned. "Really?"

"Yep. Long as you keep practicing your magic, I figure I'll take you just about everywhere with me."

"Wow!"

"Don't get taken, Navi," Happy told her. "He's just using you."

"Am not," her father said with a frown.

"Are too," the cat insisted. "You just want her on jobs so that she can make fire for you and power you up."

"Well, yeah. Duh."

"That's using her."

"Oh." Natsu shrugged. "Navi, can I use you then?"

"Mmmhmm!"

"See? Problem solved." The Salamander's stomach gave out another loud growl. "Now can we get down to the guild and get something to eat or what?"

At the guildhall, things were livening up some as the day moved on to late morning. Erza was still around and, as Natsu and Happy went to go see about some fish from Mirajane, Navi ventured over to sit with the woman.

It wasn't like she was scared of her or anything. Too much anyhow. Erza had babysat her many times over the years and was one of the closest friends to her parents. Still though, she didn't have any children of her own and therefore, most of Navi's time and interest went away from her and onto others, like Mirajane or Levy.

But she was still approachable and as the girl came to sit across from her at the table, Erza's atypical worried face changed slowly into a smile.

"Hi," Navi greeted, smiling back.

"Good morning," Erza said with as light bow of her head. "I see that you are up early."

"Mmmhmm. We were looking for those boys from yesterday. Ravan and…and…the other one."

"You and everyone else, I am afraid," she said, glancing around. "The Master and Mirajane are most centered in on them as well."

"Do you know where they are?"

Shaking her head slightly, Erza said, "No, I do not. What is it that you wish to do with them?"

"I dunno," she said with a slight shrug. "Dad thinks that I should make the older one my rival and slaughter him."

"That sounds intriguing."

"But…I mostly just wanna make sure that no one hurts them or nothin' and help them."

"That also seems like a nice plan."

"Haven and Locke just wanna fight 'em though. Least they did yesterday."

"Mmmm."

"And I think Marin wants to play with them. But don't want them to stay. I wanna help them find their village again."

"Find… Navi, I don't think that's possible."

"Of course it is," she said. "Because you didn't destroy it like they said. And you didn't kill their parents. So that must mean that their mom and dad are somewhere, huh? And so is their village? That they're just confused?"

It was so childlike too, the way that she said it, that Erza could only grin at her, if not somewhat mournfully.

"No," she told the girl. She never was one for letting people down easy. Though Navi might not feel one with her, Erza felt an immense connection to the young girl. And with leadership like Natsu and Lucy for her to look up to, the swordswoman felt like she was a much better role model. Children never were her strong suit, but she figured the older Navi got, the more she could mold her. And learning the hard lessons in life was always the best way to go. "I am nearly certain their village is gone as well as their parents."

Navi's eyes widened. "Then you…did it? Erza?"

"Of course not."

"Oh."

Something in the way the child was so willing to believe she had done it bothered the woman and made her huff slightly.

"Navi," she said slowly. "Sometimes when you're a mage, you must make…choices. And those choices won't please everyone."

"I dunno," she said slowly. "Killing someone's parents seems like a pretty bad choice all around."

"I didn't kill-" She took another deep breath before saying, "That is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Perhaps, in some way, I might have inadvertently allowed the boys parents to be killed. I do not know. Maybe I didn't get there in time to save them or something. But that doesn't make me culpable, does it?"

"I guess not."

Her smiled returned then, but just as quickly, Navi was speaking again.

"Hey, Erza?"

"Hmmm?"

"What does inadvertent mean? And culp…culp…"

"All you have to know is that I did not wrong these boys and they are mistaken, yes?

"But what are you gonna do about them? Just keep fighting them forever and ever?"

"No," Erza said. "I am sure some sort of resolution will rear it's head soon." With a shrug, the woman added, "What has passed? A day? That is hardly any time at all."

It felt like a long time. To Navi at least. And, when she glanced around and saw that none of her friends were in the hall that day, she knew that the current one would be long too. Sigh.

"Oy," they heard then as they were joined at the table by Natsu and Happy, a plate being slid in front of the girl, steaming hot scrambled eggs piled on it. "You hungry?"

Erza didn't seem impressed with the two of them as they sat down, their own plates filled with much more food. "I see that the two of you are chipper as ever. And tell me, where is Lucy?"

"Still sick," Happy said as he and Natsu dug in. "She wanted us to leave, 'cause we kept disturbing her."

Navi giggled, always amused with the fervor that her father had when it came to eating. Or doing most things, really. Natsu, hearing the noise, glanced at her.

"What? You want some more?" When she shook her head, he still moved to take some pieces of bacon off his plate and set them on hers. That made Erza smile for real, if only in recognition of how rare that was. Natsu gave up a lot for others, but food was food.

"So you're not dead?" Happy was ever the observant one as always. "Erza?"

"Of course not. As if those boys could ever hurt me. Honestly, I am more worried for their safety than anything else."

Natsu snickered, dropping the fork in one hand so he could flex his arm at her. "I took care of that."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the boys, yeah? Last night? And some guys were giving 'em trouble, so Nav and I went over there to save them."

"I was there too," Happy complained.

"Right. Hap was there too. But the guys ran off when they heard I was with Fairy Tail. So way I see it, they're pretty much protected for life or something now, right?" Then he frowned. "Which reminds me, those guys owe me a fight!"

"At least you remember some things, I guess," the Exceed offered up.

Hearing about the night before put Navi's mood back down to zero. What if they were hurt somewhere or starving and there she was, sitting with her father, goofing off?

"Regardless," Erza sighed as she got to her feet. "It is nearing time for my midday workout."

"Be careful." And that time, Natsu's voice wasn't so jovial. "It doesn't take a skilled warrior to kill a skilled warrior. It takes a mistake. And if he were able to catch you well enough off guard-"

"I'll be fine, Natsu. And Navi?"

Glancing at the woman, the littler girl just stared.

"You are always welcome to join me in training. I-"

"Hey!" Natsu wasn't so concerned with keeping Erza safe anymore. "Only I can use Navi. Not even Luce can. I'll fight ya for her."

"You'd fight her for nothing," Happy pointed out. "So that's not really saying anything at all, is it?"

"No," Navi said, answering easily. "I'd rather stay and eat."

"See?" Natsu went back to his own food. "She's mine."

But Erza was already leaving. She had other things on her mind anyhow. It was when she was almost to the door though that Laxus, who was still working on some paperwork, shot his head as he took a deep sniff.

"Erza," he called out. "Wait-"

But before she could even open the doors, they were opening. And there were the two boys, looking no better than they had the night before when she'd seen them. She'd thought that the boy hadn't been able to absorb enough magic power over the past few hours to actually conjure a weapon from his storage space, but apparently he had, a magic circle appearing the second he saw her.

And Erza just…reacted. It was normal for her toss an opponent away from her by any means necessary. The boy had surprised her, after all. And when he charged, she…shoved him away, perhaps with a tad too much force.

"Ravan," his brother cried out when the older of the two hit the ground. A cringe worthy noise rang out too, one that Erza knew all too well. And as the boy grimaced when he sat up, clearly in pain, she felt as if she'd reached an all new low.

And that was how Erza popped a kid's shoulder out of place.

It was not the highlight of her week.

"Oh dear," Mirajane said as she came around the bar. "You overdid it a tad, I think, Erza."

Laxus just went back to his paperwork. "Stupid brat. Got what you deserve, way I see it."

Her worry over what she'd done faded quickly for Erza, however, as she knew what the boy's next plan was. As he once again saw himself as beaten and hurt, she knew he'd try to run off, but she couldn't let that happen. Not before she at least got his shoulder back in the socket.

The pain seemed to be too much for him though as he grimaced harder, clearly trying not to cry out.

If Erza hadn't felt bad about Navi thinking she was a murderer before, having her witness that made it even worse.

On the plus side though, the boy finally had no choice, but to let them help him. And with Wendy out on a job, somehow it fell to Mirajane to get the boy all better.

"There are definitely other people," her husband mumbled softly to Freed at one point, "that I would want to dole out medical advice."

But even Erza fell into the role of trying to doctor the boy up. That mainly stemmed from the fact it gave her a chance to wear her nurses getup once more. Laxus would give it to the two of them too; they'd definitely aged, but clearly in very good ways. Quite a few men suddenly found one reason or another to head up to the infirmary that day, to get examinations of their own. Err, perhaps make examinations.

Even once the boy's arm was popped back into it's socket, there were other things to attend to. While they had him calmed down and somewhat cooperative, they went ahead and bandaged many of his other wounds and got some food in him.

His brother didn't leave his side for a second. That was good though, as he had a few wounds as well that he let Mirajane bandage.

"You know," she said to distract him as she poured some solution over one of his open sores, knowing it would hurt. "My daughter was real worried about you when you two ran off yesterday."

The little boy was sitting on one of the cots, wincing from the pain regardless of her words. Still, he said, "We had to go. Ravan wasn't able to beat Erza."

"I am able to beat Erza," was the response from across the room, where his brother was laying on another cot. "So shut up!"

At the moment, with all of the boys' major injuries attended to, Erza had gone off, job done, so she wasn't there to defend herself. Mirajane just glanced over at him, not saying anything.

"Of course you can," his brother was quick to say. "I didn't mean ya couldn't."

"You know," Mirajane told them after a moment. "I have a feeling that you're really just wasting a lot of time with this. And if you would just talk to Erza, she-"

Ravan snorted, but didn't move from where he was laying on the bed. He'd never admit it, but it was rather nice to be able to rest, if only from a minute. And Mirajane had given him some sort of pill or something to help with the pain that was having a relaxing effect on him.

"Is she here?"

"Hmmm?" Frowning at the younger boy, Mira said, "Of course Erza's here. You saw her a minute-"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "Your daughter. And the mean one. Are they both here?"

"The mean- Haven?" It made sense. "No. She and Marin are at home."

"Oh. Well… She said that your had a bathhouse and…"

"You guys rest for now," Mira said, smiling at him. "There'll be time for that later."

"No, there won't." Ravan wasn't giving up. "We're leaving soon. Why would we stay? You guys got me all drugged up and stuff, thinkin' that will stop me. Too bad. Erza's done for. I'm just…savin' up magic is all. I swore to do it and I'm going to."

"As long as you're here though, you can at least bathe once," Mirajane insisted. "It'll be good for you. Trust me."

"We take baths in the rivers and stuff," the little boy told her. Then he giggled, "But not so much no more. Without nobody to make us."

"Well, I'll be making you then," she said as she finished with him and got to her feet once more. "You boys can rest up here for now. If you need me, I'll be downstairs, okay?"

"We won't," the older said, though it didn't drown out his brother's giggle.

When Mira made it back down to the first floor, the first thing she noticed was that Kinana had shown up luckily and had taken over for the time being. Which was good, as it gave Mira even more of a chance to waste time and go over to speak with her husband.

"Laxus-"

"No."

"Dragon-"

"I said no. This time, I for sure know what you're going to ask. And the only place for them is the dormitory. Which is full. And they aren't coming home with me. There's no way."

"You just aren't very helpful, are you, Master?"

She only called him that when she was annoyed with him. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of getting under his skin as he merely held out his empty mug.

"Beer me," he requested.

Something told him though, as she walked off with his mug, that she wouldn't be returning with it. Whatever. At least it got her out of his hair for the time being.

Erza, however, wasn't out of the clear yet, as her time downstairs was spent with one person.

"Are you sure though that I can't go up there?' Navi asked for the hundredth time. Erza was seated at the same table with her as the little girl kept glancing at the stairs, waiting for those boys to come back. "Just too make sure they're okay?"

"Oy, Navi," Natsu complained as he and Happy sat around, debating whether or not to take the risk and go back into the house to check on Lucy. "You said you wanted them get help, yeah? Or did you just want to help them? Because right now, they just got Mirajane to check 'em all out. They're fine. Trust me. There's nothing more that you need to worry about."

"I guess so."

Happy, still noting her down mood, said, "Hey, I know, Natsu. Why don't we take Navi on a job?"

"A job, huh?"

They did that sometimes, if it wasn't too complex one. They mostly did it though when Lucy was with them. She usually liked to glance over the job first, always fearful that Natsu would take Navi out on a dangerous one in his usual careless way.

Actually…that didn't sound half bad about then.

"Come on, Nav," he said, getting to his feet. "Your job here's done, eh? With these boys? They're alright, fed, and all bandaged up. Not much else you can do today. Except go out with me and Happy."

"Really?" That sounded some what exciting to the girl. "Can it be a job far away? Can we ride the train?"

"Hopefully not," Natsu said with a shake of his head. "Yesterday about killed me."

"We have to be home before Lucy notices we're gone, Natsu," Happy was quick to remind him. "Or else- Uh-oh."

The guildhall doors opening and Lucy entering made all three of them deflate some. She seemed to be feeling better though, which Natsu thought was great. She'd beat her cold, at least.

Erza used her entrance as a way to break away from her friends though and head back up the stairs. Now that the boys were finished getting attention to their injuries, she figured that they would be taking off soon. Before that happened, she wanted to have another word with them.

"What do you want?"

She frowned at the older boy, who was already sitting up in bed, and struggling to pull back on his hoodie without tearing it more. The younger one though was still laying down and didn't sit up on his cot at her entrance. Just laid there, watching.

"Actually," Erza said as she stayed in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest while staring in at the boys. "I come to you with a proposition."

"A proper-sition," the younger boy whispered.

His older brother only kept his glare, not speaking.

"I think," she went on, "that you don't really wish to harm me."

"Then you'd be wrong," Ravan retorted. "I've come here just to do that."

"I think that you are upset with me though," Erza went on. "And I think-"

"You said," he cut her off, "that you had an offer to make me."

"It is plain as day," she said, "that you are unable to kill me in conventional methods. I will give you one week in which to try though and I won't' fight back. I will defend myself, if need be, but I will drawl neither blade nor weapon on you. Even my home will be an open field to you and your brother. But when that week is up, either you leave town and never bother me again or I will be forced to take action against you. And I will hold no-"

Narrowing his eyes at her, Ravan said simply, "We won't make it that far."

"Fine." She gave them each a nod before turning to walk away. "I am leaving the hall now. I've wasted my day helping the two of you and I must get back to my workout routine. Do not cause much trouble to the Master or his wife. I have said I will use no force against you, but I cannot say for certain what the two of them feel."

She was still in hearing rang too, when the younger one spoke.

"Ravan," he said. "What are we going to do then? Are you gonna go after her? Or-"

"Shut up," was all his brother grumbled. "And rest. Then we'll go bathe. We'll find a bag and take some of these bandages lying around. After that, we can go kill her and leave town."

"Mmmm… Are you sure that that's not stealin'? 'cause I was talkin' to Marin and-"

"Well, stop talking to her. And shut up. You're annoying me."

Shaking her head, Erza only continued down the hall. Maybe she could use the week to her advantage. True, she could render both boys useless rather easily, but it would almost be like a game, avoiding their attacks without making any of her own. Maybe.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  


She was asleep on the couch when it happened. What woke her, she couldn't be sure. Just a sense. And a good one at that.

Her reflexes came into play as well as, her eyes not even being fully opened yet, she managed to catch the boy's wrist in her hand, clutching it tightly, his little dagger poised to go right through her chest.

Maybe. She had her doubts that he was strong enough to pierce her fatally. Not to mention his mental strength.

Then their eyes locked and they looked just as enraged as ever, glaring at her. No light was on in the room and with dusk settling over Magnolia, the entire house was shaded in darkness. Still, his stare was unmistakable.

"Thank you," she said after a tense moment passed and she threw his arm from her, "for waking me. I must have fallen asleep after getting back from training."

His younger brother was there too, hands threw over his eyes though his fingers were spread apart so he could still see a little.

Ravan only let out a grunt, not saying much else.

"You left the window unlocked," his younger brother said as he slowly dropped his hands. "Again."

"I told you that you could come in," she said simply with a shrug.

"And how come you don't gots your armor on?"

Slowly, she got to her feet. "Aren't you just full of questions? But I showered after my workout and felt better in this."

It was just a tank top and some pants. It was rather hot that day outside.

"But I suppose armor is the only way to go, yes? Until this week is up?"

The little boy nodded. "Less you want Ravan to kill you."

"I rather don't."

His brother was growling by that point and, turning from Erza, sent his glares towards his younger sibling. "Would you shut up?"

Erza smiled at him though, stretching once before saying, "Would you like to see me transform then? Into my armor?"

He glanced at his brother, the younger one did, before saying, "I've seen it before. When you… When you came to our village. You gots lots of-"

"I said to shut up!"

His brother moved to charge across the room then, no doubt to attack him. Erza, hardly seeming concerned, just reached out and treated him much the same as she would Natsu or Gray when they were younger. Popped him hard on the head, making him fall back on his butt.

"Hey," his growled as then the smaller boy was rushing to his side, to check on him. Turning his head up as he rubbed at the growing bump, the boy said, "I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me?"

"I said," Erza sighed as she only walked from the room, "that I would not attack you for attacking me. That I would be on the defensive the entire time. You, however, weren't attacking me. You were going to hurt that other child. Which I won't allow. So do not try it again, unless you wish to get the same treatment."

She held out her arms then and, not a moment later, was wearing her standard armor once more. This interested Ravan's younger brother, but the boy himself just turned his nose up to it.

"I am going to training," she said simply. "If you wish to follow, then do so. I welcome the challenge of avoiding you while I do so. If not, then do not make a mess of the place. Or one another."

"You're gonna train again?" the little one asked, frowning at her. "I thought you said you already have today?"

"I did." She just opened her front door before walking out of it. "So are you coming? Or not?"

He looked to his older brother who, for a moment, only growled. Then he shot up, chasing after her, summoning a weapon in one hand while he was at it.

And so it began, that very day the challenge was originally made, as the boy tried time and time again to at least get a scratch on the scarlet woman. It was impossible. If anything, she seemed to be enjoying herself, which fueled his anger even more. Even with his chest wrapped and that one arm still sore from being dislocated only a few hours ago, he carried on. He was tenacious, Erza would give him that. But his only real skill had ever been his ability to summon two weapons at once. With one arm out of commission, he was even more worthless than he had been originally.

The younger one, however, didn't seem to have any intent on hurting Erza. He trailed along behind them for the rest of the day and night, never saying much, but being a good sport for his brother, who seemed at least somewhat embarrassed by his inability to do the one thing he'd vowed to. Still, Erza could pick up some magic radiating through the younger one and had to wonder what exactly his power was and if she would ever see it.

By the time she was finished with her training, both boys were worn out from following her around and near starved. As much as Ravan hated to admit it, the only place to go was back to Fairy Tail. That just happened to be where Erza usually ended her nights anyhow.

"What's this look like?" Laxus grumbled when he saw them. He was still up there, but Mirajane wasn't around, Lisanna in her place. "A damn soup kitchen?"

"Mira said to feed them," her younger sister said simply. "What do you want from me?"

"To listen to your damn master."

Still, he let the boys be fed. Ravan, after having been given access for the past day, was slow to turn it down. Not to mention, those guys the night before had stolen all the money that they had, well, stolen, so he had no way of getting them anything to eat. Not any time soon. Free was free, right? Even if it came from the enemy?

And…and… It was his job to take care of his brother. So that meant keeping him fed, right?

"What are you doing, Erza?" Gray asked as she went to sit at his table. The guildhall was pretty full, but Natsu and Lucy were both long gone. It was just them. "With those boys?"

"I am doing nothing," she said. "In less than a week, this will all be resolved."

"As long as you know what you're doing."

"I do."

For some reason, he wasn't so sure. Erza had one of the best minds when it came to battle that he knew, but sometimes, she made some pretty impulsive, if not downright odd personal choices.

"Oh, I'm so glad that the two of you are here," was what Erza heard about then as the guildhall doors opened and Levy walked in. Her son was with her, scratching at his head like he usually did when it got hot outside, his tangled mop of curls definitely not being of help to him then, along with Haven, who looked a little annoyed, honestly.

Levy was speaking, of course, to the two boys, who were up at the bar, both scarfing down their food quickly. At the sound of someone speaking to them though, the older one turned before jumping off his stool to face them, a scowl ready on his face. Levy, who had yet to meet them, only grinned.

"Mirajane asked me to bring you these," she said, setting a box down on the ground in front of him. "Locke's outgrown most of it anyhow."

The boy in question smiled at the other one, real big. But then again, Lock was usually rather kind towards other children. Haven just glared though. Did it need to be mentioned again that she didn't like them?

"For keeps?" The younger boy jumped down as well, moving to peak in the closed cardboard box. His brother didn't stop him, but just kept his eyes trained on Levy.

"Mmmhmm," she said, nodding her head. "Take whatever you want, okay? And Locke, I need to go talk to some people. Will you and Haven be fine?"

When he nodded, she smiled again at them before walking off.

"Wow," the smaller one was saying as he dug through the box. "You gotta lotta clothes. Look, Ravan, he-"

"We don't want it," he said simply. Locke only shrugged.

"Okay." He sounded unbothered. "That's fine."

But the younger one hadn't got the message as he pulled a shirt out of the box that was about the right size for him before holding it up to his nose and taking a big whiff.

"It smells good," he said, as if in shock.

"Yeah, like they'd give you dirty clothes," Haven remarked, taking to crossing her arms and looking off. "Idiot."

"Haven." Locke wasn't nearly as happy with her, apparently and made a face. "Be nice."

"Why should I?" She gave him her own look, though it was more disappointment than anything else. "I'm tired of everyone saying that. Why should we be nice to them?  _They came here to kill Erza_! But because their parents or whatever are dead I'm supposed to feel bad for them?" Then, her sentence was directed at Ravan as she turned to stare him directly in his eyes while saying, "I don't feel bad for you. And you won't kill Erza. So just give up and go back to whatever stupid place you came from. You're not even a good swordsman, much less a mage. You-"

"Go away." Locke shoved her then, full on glaring. "You're being rude."

"You're all being stupid," was her retort. "You're all always being stupid! And that's why bad things happen. You-"

"I thought I heard your whining, brat."

It was her father then that appeared behind her, moving to rest a hand on her blonde head. Not liking that, she jerked away.

"Don't touch me!"

And that got her set off on her tirade once more, though it was directed at him then. Laxus only turned to walk away, her following.

"What are you doing here anyhow?" he complained as he went to take a seat at a table with Freed. At the sound of the girl's rant, he held the newspaper he was reading higher, as if to block her out. He loved Laxus, but…Haven… "Kid?"

"I'm spending the night with Locke," she said. "And his mom made us come and give those stupid boy some of his clothes. Which isn't fair. Why should we give stuff to people who are trying to kill us?"

"Trust me, brat, I'm yellin' the same thing, but ain't nobody listenin'." Then he frowned. "And who gave you permission to stay the night over at Gajeel's anyhow? That's almost as bad as the damn Salamander."

"No cussin'," she reminded before sticking her tongue out at him. "And I can stay the night wherever I want."

Laxus was pretty sure that girls and boys were eventually supposed to go through a phase where they despised one another, but so far, that hadn't occurred between his and Redfox's kid. Sigh.

"Just leave those boys alone, alright?" Laxus glanced over his shoulder at where they were, still speaking with Locke. Or he was speaking to them, at least. Kid didn't know when to shut his trap. "I don't like 'em."

"If you would just kick them out-"

"Sometimes, Haven," he sighed, "you have to do things for people. And the demon wants to help them. Not to mention, Erza's got her own stuff goin' on with them." Then, with a sneer, he said, "Besides, you sure the real reason you don't want 'em here is 'cause you got a crush on the older one? Huh?"

"Ew! Gross! Shut up! I hate you!"

Then she shot some lightning at him and ran off. Whatever. At least it got her out of his hair again.

"Is that true?"

"Hmmm?" Laxus glanced across the table as Freed dropped his paper once more. "Is what true? That she…likes that boy? She's, like, nine. No. I mean…right? That's not a thing, is it? I-"

"No," the letter mage sighed. "Not that."

But now Laxus was worried about that. And her spending the night with Locke. And what he was going to eat for breakfast in the morning, but that had more to do with the fact Mira worked the morning shift.

"I meant you letting these boys stay here," Freed corrected. "Is it true? That you are purely doing it for Mirajane?"

"I dunno," he said, slumping forward in his seat as he took to staring down at his mug of ale. "I… It's one thing, you know, to think about all the orphaned kids out there, but to have two walk in your guild and clearly be hungry… It'd be kinda heartless, you know? Not to feed 'em?"

Freed bowed his head. "You are far from heartless, Laxus."

Sometimes he wondered…

"Alright," Ravan was saying over where he was still with Locke and his brother. "You can take some stuff. If you want. But I don't."

Oh, his brother wanted. That Locke kid has some nice clothes.

Locke just stood there though, arms behind his head, watching them. "I put a hoodie in there for you, Ravan. Since yours is all messed up. I figured-"

"Well, stop figuring. 'cause I don't need help from you."

Again, he just smiled, trying to be extra nice to the kid. Though they were the same age, something about seeing him crying the day before had messed Locke up. People didn't just start tearing up like that for no reason.

When he relayed the story to his mother that night when she got home about what happened, Gajeel grumbling parts of it as well as Lily, she merely told him that not everyone was as lucky as him and that he and Haven shouldn't be so hard on the other boy. His father said though that he should bust the kid's head open for even thinking about messing with Fairy Tail, but then his mother mentioned something about Phantom Lord and they mostly forgot all about Locke.

What he took away from that though was what he got from a lot of conversations he had with his parents; he could be like his mother and be kind then get a lotta friends, or he could be like Gajeel and just have a cat that only likes you because you're super cool.

He liked his mother's way better.

"Then don't take it," Locke said simply. "But the one you got on now, you might as well just walk around shirtless. It's okay if you do. So does Gray."

"I'm not part of your stupid guild." Ravan even kicked the box, making it slide over to stop at Locke's feet. His smile fell some. "Got it?"

"Good." Haven was back. "'cause nobody wants you in it anyways, you ungrateful-"

"Let's go see if we can find my mom, huh?" Locke moved to pick the box up. Not before looking at the younger boy though. "You get everything you want?"

The boy glanced at Ravan before down at the two shirts he was clutching in his hands. Then he nodded.

"Okay. Well, I hope you like 'em."

"I hope you both die."

"Haven," Locke groaned before turning to walk off. "Come on."

Once they walked off, the boys moved to get back on their stools and finish eating. Not before Ravan glanced around to make sure Erza was still there. Good. He wanted to leave before her so he could go get back to her place and hide again. He'd catch her off guard eventually.

"How come you let her talk to you like that? Ravan?" The younger boy glanced at his brother. "That girl was real mean."

"Shut up and eat. You got your stupid shirts, didn't you? You're lucky I let you keep 'em."

Erza took notice too, when the two boys left, but let them go without saying anything. It was sorta like a reverse cat and mouse game. One where she, the stealthy feline, was the hunted and the weaker rodent was trying in vain to catch her. Perverse and odd, it at least kept things interesting.

He was in her kitchen when she arrived and was more invigorated than he'd been all day. He wouldn't stop coming at her. His attacks were wild though and easily avoidable. The only thing the boy did, really, was tire himself out.

"You can stay," Erza said when, like the night before, his magic eventually ran out as did his stamina. "Both of you. You know where the guest room is."

The little boy was wearing one of his new shirts Locke had given him and just stared at her as his brother panted, eyes dark with hate.

"As if," he growled at her, "we would ever stay with you."

"Then stay out on the street. Who do you think it hurts? Me? Hardly. Only you. And your brother."

But he wouldn't show weakness in front of her. And as she went off to her bedroom, it wasn't hard to hear what was going on out there. They waited about ten minutes and then snuck off into the guest room, trying to be quiet. Erza gave it thirty minutes and then went to peek in there.

Ravan, the older one, was already conked out. He'd had a rough past few days, she figured, and had made a point not to sleep at all when they'd been resting up at the guildhall early, after Erza knocked his shoulder out of place. The younger one was up though, sitting on the floor, playing with some sort of action figure. In the darkness, it looked like one of hers that Max sold down at the shop, but she figured she had to be mistaken.

Still, the little boy glanced up at her when she opened the door, fear heavy in his eyes. His brother had no doubt filled his head with all sorts of horrid things about her. It made sense that he'd be at least a little scared of her.

Erza just held up a finger to her mouth though, the standard sign of silence. And, after glancing up at his sleeping brother on the bed, the little boy mimicked before nodding his head and going back to playing.

She shut the door softly behind her and, with a shake of her head, went off to her own bed. The end of the week couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

"How was work today?"

Mirajane hardly glanced over her shoulder at her sister as she said, "Good."

"You always say that."

"Well," she said slowly, "I love my job. So why wouldn't it be good?"

Rolling her eyes, Lisanna just sat there at Mira's kitchen table, watching as her sister started on dinner. Behind her, playing on the floor with his little toy cars, was her son and outside were the sounds of the older children playing. Haven had come back from sleeping over at Locke's house with the boy somehow in tow and Navi showing up not long after.

Boy, would Laxus be in for a treat when he got home.

"Did you see those boys?"

"Nope," Mira said. "But I saw Erza. Real early. I had just opened. She said that they were asleep, over at her place, and had been the entire night. Then when Levy came by to drop Haven and Locke off, she said that she'd given them some clothes, but only the younger one took some."

"Don't get your hopes up, Mirajane."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," her sister said. "You always want to save people."

"I do not."

"Mira."

"Well."

"Well," her sister repeated. "Just don't get hurt when these boys run off. And forbid they actually hurt Erza-"

"As if that could ever happen. Seriously, Lisanna?"

"All the odd things that go on around here constantly," she complained, "and that's where you draw the line?"

Just then, the backdoor opened with a bang and Marin came running in, crying loudly.

"Mommy," she sobbed, rushing over to her. "I don't wanna play with them anymore!"

Lisanna frowned at that as Mira glanced out the kitchen window. In the backyard, the older three kids were staring up at the house, fear on all their faces as they knew Marin had no doubt ran off to tattle on them. Not feeling much up for going to scold them, Mira only sighed and took to patting her daughter's head.

"It's okay," she said. "You don't have to."

"What'd they do, sweetie?" Lisanna asked.

"They're mean," was all she said. "Especially Haven. I don't like 'em."

"It's okay," Mira told her, smiling down at the girl, as if to comfort her. "You don't have to play with them if you don't want to. They're just too old for you."

She sniffled. "No."

"You can play with Jax," Lisanna offered, glancing over at her son. At his name, the little boy looked up, giggling.

"Mar," he called out, dropping his cars so that he could clap grinning at her. She wasn't in the mood for her younger cousin that day though.

"No," she said. "He's a baby. I'm not a baby."

Ajax was unconcerned with this and went back to his toy cars, just as fine playing by himself.

"Oh, Marin," Lisanna sighed. Mira though just grinned.

"I know," she said, turning away from the stove then as she stared full down at her daughter. "You really liked those boys from the guild the other day, huh?"

"Ravan's brother?" Marin nodded. "Lots."

"Well-"

"Mirajane," her sister warned. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring her though, she merely said, "They're staying with Erza. Would you like me to walk you over there to see if they wish to play with you?"

"Yes!" Marin rushed off then. "I'll go get some toys to bring!"

"What are you doing? Mira?" Lisanna asked with a frown.

"What do you mean? Haven gets to play with her friends. Why shouldn't Marin be able to play with hers?"

"You know that's not what you're doing," her sister accused. "You're going over there to snoop on those boys and Erza and you're using Marin to do so."

"What? No."

"Mira-"

"Stir the stew, okay?" Mira was heading off then too, out of the kitchen. Not before going to give her nephew a kiss on the head. "And Lisanna, make sure that they play nice out there. With Marin gone, Haven'll probably start picking on Navi next."

"Laxus is going to kill you," was her sister's final words of caution. Mirajane just rolled her eyes.

"Laxus isn't in charge of me."

"You take his daughter over to play with those boys, there won't be a you to be in charge of."

With that word to the wise, Marin and her mother set out to Erza's house. The little girl rarely went there and was kinda excited. Mostly just to her see her friend though. He'd been real nice. Unlike stupid Haven. She never wanted to play with her again.

Mirajane, on the other hand, was starting to have some regrets, if only a few. She was sort of walking her daughter into a dangerous situation. But…the anticipation was killing her.

"What are you doing here?" was what left Erza's mouth when she opened her front door to find them standing there. "Mirajane? Is something wrong?"

"I can't stop in on you occasionally?"

Erza still only stared. "I suppose, but-"

"Are they here?" Marin looked up at the woman, grinning widely. "Ravan and his brother?"

"Well, yes," the woman said slowly, opening her door more. "Or at least I know the younger one is. Ravan I cannot find. He-"

"Wow! You're here."

Then, behind Erza, the younger boy appeared, smiling brightly at Marin. She nodded before moving to slip off her backpack.

"I brought us toys," she said, holding it out. "If you wanna play."

"Okay." He shoved passed Erza and Mirajane then as Marin just giggled, turning to run off as well. The front yard had a large tree in the front and they went over to play in it's shade. Erza still just narrowed her eyes at Mirajane.

"Why are you really here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, well, considering I'm sure you do," she said as she slowly took a step back, allowing the woman entrance. "You might as well come in. And be careful. I was serious when I said I didn't know where the other boy was. He's the one that you must look out for."

"Ooh."

Still though, Mira glanced over at Marin once more, to make sure she was fine. Usually, around people she didn't know, she was reserved and looked to Haven to help. Even other kids. But she seemed okay with the one she was playing with in that moment, happily pulling her toys out to show him them.

"She's fine," Erza said, making her past rival glance back at her. "Really. He's harmless. Come in."

Over under the tree, Marin had dumped the little backpack out, action figures and dolls scattering around. The boy stared in shock, never imagining that she could have so many toys. When he expressed this to her, she just frowned at him, seemingly bemused.

"These are just some of my toys," she told him as she went to work setting the action figures on their feet. "Not all of them."

"Really?" That made him feel a tad better about the fact that he'd kept the Erza one the other day.

"Mmmhmm. You can come over and see 'em one day. We can play over there."

Instead of answering, he just glanced around before saying, "Is your sister here?"

That made Marin look up at him with an actual frown. "No. She's not invited. Because she's mean."

"Oh. Good."

"Good?"

Nodding, he said, "She was really mean to me and Ravan yesterday."

"When'd you see her?"

"That Locke boy's mommy came to bring us some clothes and she was there. I don't like her. She yells and screams and is just mean."

"Me neither," Marin said with a decisive shake of her head. "She's stupid."

The excitement over seeing him was dying down some then and Marin was kinda reaching a point where she didn't know what to do. She rarely got to play with other kids outside of her sister, Navi, and Locke. And the three of them dictated all the conversations and activities. The whole thing was rather new to her.

But the boy just kept picking up different action figures, as if examining them.

"Where's Ravan?" Marin asked eventually.

"I dunno," he said with a shrug. "He likes to hide around the house and try to kill Erza."

"Oh." That didn't sound good. Frowning, Marin found that she'd finished standing all the action figures up and had nothing else to do. To him, she said, "Do you…wanna play?"

"Mmmhmm." He smiled at her again. "What do you wanna play?"

"Well…" She picked up her Laxus action figure. It was one of her favorites. "This is the daddy and then this one is the mommy and this one-"

"You play like a girl."

When she looked up at him though, he was still smiling.

"It's okay though," he said as he moved to take Laxus from her hands. "'cause you are a girl."

"Oh."

"I'll be the daddy," he said. "And the brother."

"There isn't a brother."

"There should be."

"There's a sister."

"Mmmm… Then maybe they adopted a brother."

Giggling slightly and not wanting to run off the one friend she had outside of Haven, Marin moved to pick up one of the other toys and give it to him to use as the brother. "Okay."

They must have played for an hour at least. Marin glanced over at the house a few times, but her mommy never came back out and she figured that she and Erza were busy in there. Eventually though, playing with toys got a bit boring and the kids found themselves just sitting there, staring at one another.

"Your brother can make weapons appear?" she finally asked. "Like Erza?"

"Uh-huh. That's how come he learned how. To kill her with her own magic. Funny, huh?"

Marin didn't think so, but nodded slightly anyways. Then, slowly, she asked, "What's your magic?"

He had been leaning back on his palms, staring up at the tree's many branches above them. At her words though, he moved to sit with his legs crossed, leaning forwards slightly. Pressing his hands against the ground, he shut his eyes.

The girl was confused for a moment before she felt the ground shake softly beneath them, all the action figures falling over. When she giggled, he opened his eyes and it stopped.

"That's all I know," he told her. "I was just learnin' it when our village got attacked. My big cousin showed it to me. Mama used to yell at me when I did it though. She'd say that I was going to fell all of the huts and stuff." He'd started off giggling, but slowly that came to a stop as he just stared at her. "But now my mother's dead and is so is my cousin. So I guess I don't really know any magic. Nothin' good."

"You could learn."

"I guess so. Ravan was still learnin' when we took off."

"Took off?"

Nodding, the boy moved to lean back on his palms once more, staring above them.

"When our parents died, so did a lotta the people in our village. But our leader was still there. And the ones that were left all lived together. Ravan learned to fight from some of them. Not much, but enough. He said he was gonna avenge our parents, so he was leavin'. I could either stay or I could come wit him. Leader didn't want us to go, told us that we didn't know what we were doin', but Ravan's real smart. He knows everything. So if he says this is what we have to do, this is what we have to do."

Marin wasn't so sure about that, but knew the feeling. Like when Haven led them all out of the guild that once, so they could go play at the park, but their grandfather Ivan kidnapped them. She figured it was kinda like that. When you're the younger sibling, you just kinda go along because…it's what you do. Even when you know it's wrong.

Not anymore though. Because she hated Haven. She was mean.

"Where are you gonna go?" she asked. "After…you finish with Erza?"

"Back home, I guess. But… We didn't do what Leader said. So I dunno. He might not let us back in."

"You could live with me. I've always wanted a brother."

"Really?"

With a sister like Haven, she'd have taken just about anything.

"Mmmhmm. And Ravan can too. If Daddy lets him. He might not, if he kills Erza." She giggled. "Ravan would protect us from Haven, huh?"

"Sure." Jumping to his feet randomly, the little boy went right over to the tree, motioning her over. When she was close enough, he just bent down, cupping his hands so he could help her get up there.

"We can all share a room and Haven can go sleep somewhere else," Marin said as she scrambled up there. Once she was up on one of the branches, she leaned over, holding out a hand to help him up.

"She could go live with that pink haired girl," he offered as he managed to climb it as well. "She seems nice."

"Or Locke. She likes Locke more than Navi, I think."

"I like him too. He gave me this shirt."

"It's nice."

"It smelled good. He must have a good mom and dad."

"Mmmmm. His mom's nice. And…Mr. Gajeel doesn't yell as much recently, I guess." Marin took to climbing higher then, giggling all the while. "Daddy said that when we move into our new house, he'll build us a treehouse."

"Like a fort?"

"Mmmhmm. But he said that a long time ago and we still haven't moved yet."

"Is your house big? Like Erza's?"

"Erza's house isn't big," Marin told him with another giggle.

It was to him.

Around then, the front door of said house opened and a very annoyed Ravan was coming out, the sounds of Erza and Mira being heard from behind him. He'd not doubt tried to attack the woman once more and had the usual result.

"What's wrong, Ravan?" his brother called down to him from the tree. At the sight of him up there, the older boy scowled and came closer.

"Get down here," he said. "Now."

He didn't really want to. He was having so much fun with Marin. Fun like he used to have with Ravan back before everything bad happened. Still though, he started to climb down, leaving his new friend behind.

"We're leaving," Ravan said simply. Then he looked back up in the tree. "Ain't you gonna come down too?"

Marin didn't wanna admit it, especially not in front of her new big brothers, but…

"I'm stuck."

Growling, Ravan moved to climb the tree himself, without even the help of his brother. "Well, it's your own fault. If you can't get down, don't climb up so high."

"Sorry."

Ravan had to get all the way up there too, as she was scared she'd fall otherwise. His brother just stayed down on the ground, staring with his head tilted back up at them, just watching.

"There," he grumbled when he finally had her down, safely on the ground. "Are you okay now?"

Marin didn't know what to say. After a moment, this came out.

"Will you be my brother and beat up my sister when she's mean?"

"I don't have time for this." Ravan turned and walked off. To his brother, he merely said, "Come on."

Giggling, the little boy told Marin, "That means yes."

"Come on!"

She was concerned as to where they were going, but didn't ask. And also knew not to follow. The younger one turned back and waved at her once, but then they were gone.

"Where did your friends go?" Mira asked when the little girl just went to head into the house after gathering up her toys to tell her mother she was ready to leave.

"Yes." Erza, who was seated on the couch with her, seemed more cold as she asked, "Where did they head off to?"

"I dunno," she said. "But can I come back over tomorrow and play?"

"If they are here," the reequip mage said with a nod of her head. "But I am not sure that will be the case."

Marin was. Because they had to be. How else would she be able to tell them when Haven was being mean?

* * *

It was late when the blue haired man strolled into town, but he thought very little of it. Being who he was, much of his doings took place after hours. Besides, he was nearly certain that his girlfriend was out on a job anyhow, meaning he wouldn't have to worry about waking her when he came in.

He entered through the backdoor of her house which led right into the kitchen, only stopping to kick his shoes by the door. She wasn't rather fond of dirt. Next stop was the fridge, the light of it making him wince, but he quickly grabbed a jar of jelly out for a sandwich before shutting it.

"Are you a robber?"

The man dropped the jar, causing it to shatter loudly across the floor and the child in the kitchen with him let out a loud cry. Some of the glass must have cut him.

Shit. Had he come into the wrong house? He could have sworn that it was-

"What is going on?"

And then an overhead light was flipped on and there she stood. Erza. Her face was set in anger mode as she assessed the situation quickly.

"Jellal," she whispered as he just stared in shock at the child. No glass had touched him, apparently. He'd probably only been scared at the sound of it shattering. "What-"

"I just came in and was going to make something to eat," he said. "The child frightened me and-"

"Did you do it?" Then there was an older boy who came running into the room also. "Did you kill her?"

"No," Erza said flatly. "Ravan, he didn't."

"I caught a robber," the younger one said, pointing at Jellal. "You're welcome."

"I am not a…robber," Jellal said with a frown. "And who are these children? I do not recall any of the ones at the guild looking like this."

"It is a long story," Erza sighed before coming further in the room. Tapping the younger boy on the head, she said, "Get away before you step on some glass. Go back to bed."

"We weren't in bed," the elder, Ravan, said as he just stood there, arms crossed over his chest. "We were scoping out places to hide and jump out to kill you."

"Then get back to that," Erza said. "And let me clean this up."

"Kill- Erza, what is-"

"Not now," she told Jellal. "Help me clean up the mess you made."

"He's not a robber?" the younger boy asked.

"No," the woman sighed. "He's not."

"Then who is he?"

"He's…a friend."

"Is he your husband?"

"No." Both she and Jellal answered that one, about at the same time.

"I'm not."

"He's not."

"Oh." The younger one giggled. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Shut up." That came from Ravan, of course, who just narrowed his eyes at them before turning to walk off. "And come on."

Jellal just kept staring Erza down though. "Now can you explain?"

"There's not much to tell." She'd gotten a broom from the cupboard and began to sweep. "He's…they're… They think that I am responsible for the death of their parents. And they plan to kill me."

He blinked. "Then why-"

"Because, Jellal, they're not really going to kill me. Use your head."

"Erza-"

"I'm handling it."

"Not well."

"Coming from the man that just got jelly spread across my entire floor?" She raised an eyebrow. "Honestly?"

"I thought… I didn't know that you were home, honestly. And when I heard that boy speak, I feared I'd walked into the wrong house."

"So you threw jelly on their floor."

"Erza, we are not going to talk about jelly when you have two little maniacs running around your house, attempting to take your life."

"Just clean it up, alright?" She shook her head. "There'll be time to talk later."

"There'd better be. I mean, you do some reckless things, but this?"

"They're little boys."

"Do we need to go over what we were doing when we were small children?"

"I'm fine here," she said. "In a week, it ends anyhow."

"What do you mean?"

"I made a deal with him," she said as he went to get a washcloth to wipe the jelly up with. "If in one week's time, he has not killed me, he must vacate and never return."

More blinking. Then, "That's dealing with it? You think that that's what it means to deal with something?"

"What difference does it make to you?" was her retort then. "You are to leave, I am sure, what? Tomorrow afternoon? Just like always? So let me handle-"

"I'm not leaving you," he complained. "Not if you're going to have them running around, trying to poison you and things."

"He has not tried to poison me. Just stab me in my sleep."

"Erza-"

"Then what, Jellal? What are you going to do that I haven't?"

Well… He didn't know yet, but whatever it would be, it was going to solve everything. Sometimes the things she did just made no sense.

 


	5. Chapter 5

  


"What's wrong?"

"Hmmm?"

"I am about to get up to go workout," Erza said as she still just laid there in the bed next to him, not opening her eyes. "And you have not slept at all."

"I am shocked that you are even able to sleep," was Jellal's retort as he laid there, staring up at the ceiling. "You have two boys in your house that are intent on killing you. How can you sleep so soundly?"

"Because I know that that boy will not really harm me," she said as she moved closer to him slightly, peeking an eye open. "He-"

"You can't defend yourself while asleep."

"I do not need to."

"Erza-"

"I think," she told him slowly, "that the boy does not possess the ability to really kill someone."

"Even if he does not," he countered, "all it will take is one mistake. On both of your accounts."

"What do you want me to do then, Jellal? I am not going to attack him. He's a child."

"What difference does that make? He is making a very adult decision by requesting you give your life, by demanding that he be the one to take it."

She pushed up in the bed some then so that she could glare down at him. 'You are not going to harm him."

"I did not say I would."

"Jellal-"

"It is your house," he told her simply. "I am merely a guest."

"You're hardly just a guest."

"But I will not let him hurt you."

Moving then, she climbed out of bed before holding her arms out and reequipping into her usual armor. Over her shoulder, she said, "They sleep in the guest room. Yesterday, they slept through my workout, but the older one might try to follow me if he's up. And leave the younger one alone."

"Why?"

"He seems a lot calmer than the older one."

Jellal only shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me. You just can't have a dull moment in your life, can you? You just have to make it complicated to the highest degree."

"I did not bring this upon myself, you know," she complained. "At all. All I did was have the misfortune of completing a job in which unavoidable casualties occurred."

"Mmmm. I wonder if this now qualifies you to join my guild."

"I do not find you amusing."

"Erza Scarlet. Formerly known as Titania. Currently know as, what? What sorta moniker would you like?"

"I do not enjoy being called Titania. I do not mind it either way."

"Nonsense. You must have another name when you come to Crime Sorciere. Queen of Redemption. Is there one of those?"

"You are annoying me." Over by the door then, she said simply, "So I am leaving. Do not disturb those boys."

Disturb was a strong word. And yet too weak for what he would do to them.

"I mean it, Jellal."

"You only must tell me something once," he said. "And I remember it always."

"Remember, fine," she said as she left the room. "Listening to it is something else entirely."

"Have a fun workout." Then, under his breath, he added, "While I have some fun of my own."

"I heard that."

But he didn't respond and she really seemed to want to stick to her usual schedule. She typically didn't let him mess it up in the slightest. Though it was true that he was rare to be able to come visit her, when he was, that didn't mean that her day would be altered in any way.

He was less concerned with being a burden to her at the moment though as he laid there in his bed, listening hard. Erza left almost immediately, but that wasn't what he was listening for. Not at all.

It only took a minute or so. Footsteps. Quiet ones. When he didn't hear a door open or close, he thought about ignoring it. Maybe the boys wouldn't go after her.

…The window. What if he had gone out the window after her? Huh?

"Sleep," Jellal complained as he slowly got out of bed and slipped back on his t-shirt, "is not coming apparently."

How could it? That woman. She was the only one that he probably didn't need to worry about at all, but there he was, concerned for her safety. And over a child assailant. Sigh.

Love was complex.

Not wanting to be caught by Erza, Jellal was quiet as he exited the house. Occasionally, she would stretch out in the yard before leading her workout off with a run. That didn't seem to be the case that day though, as she was nowhere to be found. There was, however, a boy moving swiftly down the street, nearly out of sight.

Sigh. He was going to make him run, was he?

It was simple for him to catch the child, though Jellal was slightly annoyed with himself about forgetting to put any shoes on. No matter. All the things that Erza had done for him over the years and all the things that he had put her through, the chance of stepping on a nail or some glass was a tad moot.

"Got you," Jellal said as he got to the child, snatching him right up. He hadn't planned to lift the kid off his feet, but he was just so…light. And small. And…

The wrong child?

"Hey! Are you tryin' to rob me too?"

"Wh-What are you doing?" Jellal dropped the little boy with a frown. "You aren't the dangerous one…are you?"

"I'm plenty dangerous."

"Then…you were going after Erza too?"

"Uh-huh." The little boy nodded as he turned to face the man, grinning slightly. "We had so much fun yesterday train' and Ravan was still sleepin', so I thought that I'd come play with her without 'im."

Jellal blinked. Then he reached up to rub a hand over his face.

"You," he groaned, "are aggravating."

Ignoring that, the little boy took to glancing around. "You made me lose her. Now I'll never catch up. Do you know where she went?"

"No," Jellal said, shaking his head at the boy. "But I know that I wouldn't tell you if I did."

"How come?"

"Do you or do you not wish to kill her?"

"Mmmm…guess so. But not right now," he reasoned. "Right now I wanna just run around with her and watch her use her swords and change armor and…and… You wanna see my Erza doll? It's back at her house. I got it from Marin."

Narrowing his eyes at the child, Jellal said, "Is this some sort of trick? Was I supposed to follow you, allow myself to become confused, and then the other one would attack Erza?"

The boy blinked. Then he giggled. "How come you got paint over your eye?"

"It is not…paint. It's-"

"I wonder if Marin has some paint. We could paint our faces too." He looked around again. "Guess Erza's gone. Oh well. I'll wait for her at home."

He took off again, headed back to the house. Frowning, Jellal followed.

"What is it," he began, "that she has done, boy? To deserve death?"

"Um…bad things."

"Elaborate."

"Wow! She works in a lab too? She does everything. Too bad Ravan's gonna kill her." Then, pausing, he said, "You think that she'll let me keep some of her cool lookin' armor after?"

The worst part about the child was that Jellal had no read on him. Could not tell if he was being serious or if he was just a master at diversion. Judging by the sparkle in the boy's eye, Jellal was going with serious.

"I bet nobody back at home thought we'd make it all the way here. That we'd get to meet the Erza Scarlet. But we did. Now all Ravan has to do is pull through and kill her. You know, Marin says that if he does, that her dad might not be too happy."

"I'd imagine," Jellal replied dryly, "that many people wouldn't be."

"You know Marin?" The boy glanced up at the man. "Robber?"

Not even dealing with the last half of the sentence, Jellal said simply, "Yes. The child of Mirajane and Laxus Dreyar."

"The nice one," he agreed. "She's nice. We've play house yesterday with her toys. I was the brother. And the daddy. And the dog. And-"

"Let's get back on topic, yes? I was asking you about what Erza has done."

"Oh, yeah. Bad things. I told you already. Remember?"

"What," he asked slowly, "bad things has she done?"

"Well…um… You should talk to Ravan. She killed our parents, he said. But Leader told him no."

"Leader?" Jellal asked. "Who is Leader?"

Boy, that robber sure was dumb. Glancing up at him again, the boy said, "Our leader. Duh."

"Leader of what though?"

"I dunno. Our village?"

"Why are you asking me? Why would I know?"

Shrugging, he went back to looking around. "Erza sure gets up early."

"So do you," Jellal said, realizing he was getting nowhere fast with asking the boy direct questions. He seemed to reveal more when he was just talking.

"I have to," he giggled. "You gotta get up before the sun and go out and catch fish. Else you won't eat. And with my parents dead and Ravan spendin' so much time trainin', I have to help out. I like eating."

"I'd bet."

"Ravan likes sleepin' though."

"Most people do."

"I don't." He didn't giggle that time. "I don't like havin' nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"Mmmm… Hey. Are you from Fairy Tail?"

He didn't want to talk about that. At all. He could tell, though, that the boy didn't want to talk about whatever was giving him bad dreams and was merely deflecting.

"No," Jellal said. "I am not."

"Then how are you Erza's husband?"

"I told you last night that I am not," he said simply.

"Then how come you slept over in her room?"

"You're very inquisitive."

"What do you wanna do when we get back to her house?" He took to twirling around as he walked, giggling slightly. "Robber?"

"My name is not Robber."

"I like it though. Like Robert. 'cept, you ain't too good a robber if I caught ya. I'm not too good at anything. Not like Ravan."

"You sure are fond of your brother and his accomplishments," Jellal remarked.

"Sure," the boy said, stopping his spinning as the world seemed to rotate around him on its own. Giggling, he said, "Don't you gotta brother?"

"No," he said. "I do not."

"Wow. My brother's great. You can borrow him, if you wanna."

"Believe me, I don't."

They were back at the house then and, finished being dizzy, the child took off into a sprint up to the front door. "Come on, Robbie."

The first thing the man did when he got into the house was go to the extra bedroom the children were staying in. Sure enough, Ravan was still there, sleeping. Huh. So Jellal had gotten up for nothing.

"Hey, Ravan!" The younger boy jumped into the bed, startling his brother away. "Ain't you ever gonna get up? Robbie and me have been up forever. And Erza even longer."

"Erza?" The boy, Ravan, sat up quickly at her name. "Where is she?"

"Out train-"

"It doesn't matter," Jellal said simply, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes dark. The older boy just glared right back at him. "You are not going after her."

"The hell I'm not."

"I do not think," the man slowly said, "that you rightly know who I am."

"I don't think," the boy retorted, "that I rightly care."

"Ravan." His brother seemed to comprehend for the first time that Jellal wasn't there to be their friend. "You shouldn't-"

"I heard that you are gunning to kill Erza Scarlet," Jellal said.

"What's it to you?"

"As someone that's tried and failed down that path, for one, I am here simply to tell you that your efforts are fruitless."

"You tried to kill Erza, Robbie?" The little boy was in shock. "And her husband, no less."

"Like I care what you gotta say," Ravan retorted.

"Even on the off chance that you were able to kill her," Jellal went on regardless. "It would be the end of the line for you."

"What do you mean?" the younger one asked as the older only got to his feet, face hard.

"Do you think, boys, that killing her is the finale? That others won't come after you? Whether or not you believe Erza has wronged you has nothing to do with it. The only thing that will matter is that the two of you murdered an innocent woman. A well liked woman. A revered woman. She is Titania, Queen of the Fairies. You do not think that you will eat the sword for this? Someone will take your life. Both of yours. In true retribution."

The older boy snorted at that. "Who would care? I don't."

"Ravan," his brother whispered.

"I'm going to kill her," he said before gesturing to his sibling. "Not him. They'd kill me. And after she's gone, what's left anyhow?"

"You cannot honestly believe that."

"And why shouldn't I? Erza made a promise and she broke it. She promised to come and she came too late. She let them die. And then she comes and acts if she's the hero? Accepts the reward? Leaves all our villages in a wreck? Like it's nothing? If that's what the Queen of the Fairies does, then maybe it's time for a revolt." Then, looking off, the boy said, "My whole family's gone. And after I avenge them, my village won't take me back. What difference does it make then if your stupid friends kill me for killing Erza?"

"Your entire family is dead? Then what am I looking at here, if not brothers?" It was Jellal's turn to snort. "That is more than I ever remember having. You should count yourself lucky. Not wish upon your own death. One can get so caught up in the idea of revenge that they forget redemption. If Erza has done all you say, then why not give her a chance to redeem herself? To prove herself? Instead, you act barbarically and attempt to end her life. For what? Having the adversity of answering your request? For actually saving countless others? You are misguiding and tired, if not completely foolish. Give up. Stand down. Because if I should see you take an attempt on her life in front of me, I will not be as kind as all the others."

For a moment, they were all silent. Ravan had taken to glaring at the man once more while his brother only patted his stomach when it growled.

"You think that the guild's open?" he asked, eyes wide. "And that they'll feed us again? We lost all our money. I guess we could go fishin', but that would take forever! We-"

"Would you," his brother growled before turning on him, "shut up? Every since we got here, all you have done is try and make friends with these people. Don't you get what we're doing here? Or are you that dense? Huh? We're not their friends. We're their enemies. We're here to kill one of them! I knew I should have left you at home."

His brother's face crumpled up at that and, sticking out his bottom lip, he said, "All I've done is try to help!"

"You're not helping! At all. Ever. You're too much of a baby to help. You don't do anything, but hold me back. I would have gotten here days ago if you hadn't gotten lost-"

"I was tryin' to steal stuff too. You told me to. I didn't get lost. You lost me."

"That's not what happened."

"Yes, it is!"

Jellal, unsure of himself then, took to rubbing the back of his neck. Erza was right; they were just children.

Tears began to well up in the younger's eyes, but remained there.

"You're being mean!"

"I am not. I'm telling the truth. I-"

"I wanna go home!"

"Well, it's too late for that, isn't it? Or did you forget what we're doing here?"

"…I hate you, Ravan. You're mean now. Leader's right. You can't bring nobody back. You can't even kill Erza! I'm gonna go back home. I don't wanna play with you anymore."

Sniffling, the little boy turned and headed over to the window. As he tumbled out, Jellal looked to his brother.

"Aren't you going after him?"

Ravan rolled his eyes. "He couldn't even find the beach from the hut back home. Where's he gonna go?"

That was true. Because after he got outside, the child had no idea which way to go. He figured he'd ask Erza for directions when she returned and just went to sit on the porch and wait. She should know how to get back to his home; she'd be there before, after all.

It took forever for her to get back. In fact, he sorta…well… He was kinda tired. And as he waited, he just curled up on the porch to wait.

The sun had come up by that point and Erza saw him plainly out there as she approached. Though in desperate need of a shower, she figured it was best to go ahead and wake him.

"What's wrong with you?" was what she asked as she came to gently poke him with her foot. "Are you locked out?"

Peeking an eye open, for a moment, all the child saw was light and a really pretty face. Then he realized the sunrise was over and it was just Erza.

Ha ha.

He let out a slight yawn as he rubbed at his eyes, shaking his head while he was at it.

"No," the child said as he sat up. "I wanna go home. But… I don't know where that is."

Erza frowned. Then she asked, "Is this some sort of trick that you and your brother have-"

"I don't like Ravan anymore. We've come to unrecognizable differences.

"Unrecog-" Then Erza shook her head. "Irreconcilable."

He shrugged. "And Robbie says not to kill you and he's pretty nice. And…and… I just wanna go back home."

"Well," she said slowly. "Why have you not?"

"I don't know where it is," he said with a shrug. "But you know, huh? And you can take me there? And feed me? Please?"

Smiling, she patted him gently on his head before moving to walk around him.

"I will find you a way home, if that is what you wish," she said. "But I'm not feeding you."

"How come?"

"Because it is not my job. And you're not to ask the Master for food anymore either. His wife would bankrupt the guild to feed anyone and everyone if she could."

"Then how am I supposed to eat?"

"You're going to work for it."

"I don't got no nets," he told her simply. "Else I'd go get some fish."

"That is not what I mean."

"But-"

"Come here," she said, opening the front door before glancing back at him, "and I will find work for you to do."

"Then you'll feed me?"

"Then you will have earned your keep. There is a difference."

Hmmm.

Inside, Jellal was waiting for her on the couch. He seemed tired, but was awake.

"Where-" she started, but he didn't let her finish.

"In the back yard," he replied. "Practicing."

"You have stayed up to keep an eye on him, I presume?"

He just frowned at her. "I told you I would do as much, did I not? And what is this one doing?"

"He is earning his keep."

"That means I get to eat," the little boy explained, following her through the house into the kitchen. From there, they went through the backdoor.

Ravan was out there, but his brother refused to look at him. Not until he apologized…or until he forgot he was mad at him. Honestly, the last one seemed more likely.

There wasn't even any thought behind it. The second that he saw her, Ravan charged the woman, weapon previously drawn. He was still favoring the arm that she'd popped out of place the day before and, not wishing to do that again, Erza didn't throw him away from her again. Only sidestepped an attack before grabbing the hood of his hoodie.

"Hey," he complained as he fell back. She just dragged him along. "Let me go! You're gonna rip it."

That was true enough. Still, Erza just continued on.

"And you were going to kill me, yes? I hope you see which the lesser offense is."

"Hey-"

"Are we goin' somewhere?" the younger one asked. "Erza?"

"Just over to this shed." She came to a stop in front of it, but still didn't release Ravan's hood. His brother stood at her side, glancing over once at his sibling, but when all he got was a snarl in response, he went back to watching the woman. Holding out another hand, Erza reequipped a key into it before handing it to the younger boy. "Here. Unlock it."

"You keep your key in your reequip space?" Ravan asked, his tone inquisitive towards her for the first time.

"Of course," she said. "Name a safer place."

She had him there.

"Oh," the younger one exclaimed as, when he undid the heavy locks, they clattered to the ground with a thud, narrowly missing his foot. Erza just reached over to pat him on the head before holding her hand out. He placed the key in it without a second thought.

Inside seemed to be a disaster zone. Just a bunch of different weapons and armor resting haphazardly all over the place.

"This," she told them, smiling slightly, "is the stuff I cannot take with me on jobs or even fit in my reequip space. Impressive, yes?"

"Boy," the younger one mumbled. "Fairy Tail people sure do keep lots of stuff."

Ravan, who was facing away from it, glanced over his shoulder. Not giving anything away, he said simply, "You have so much crap because you're useless without it."

She tugged at the hood. "One more remark and you'll be without your precious hoodie."

"How does this get me food?" The younger boy's stomach was growling again. "Erza?"

"I am going to need some of this polished. I'm exchanging armor in my reequip space. Understand? And I want this looking real shiny. Can you do that for me? If I get you a cloth?"

"Mmmm… Does it have to be fish I eat? Can it be somethin' else?"

Grinning at him softly, she said, "It can be whatever you want."

"Okay! And…" Glancing once more over at his scowling brother, he said, "Can you feed Ravan too?"

"Like I want her stupid food!"

"No," Erza said dryly. "It can't. You work for what is yours. He can work for what is his."

"Then…I'll just work for myself."

"Sellout," his brother grumbled.

"But then can't I give him some of what's mine?" The little one kept staring up at her. "'cause he's hungry too."

"Am not."

Not speaking, Erza rested her hand against the boy's head that time, just taking in a breath. Then she released Ravan's hood.

"I will set out what I want you to clean and get you a rag. But do not rush it. I want every piece to be spotless. Understand? No food until then."

When she glanced back at the house, she could see Jellal watching her from the kitchen window. He was right, of course. What was the point of a life with no complications?

* * *

That morning when Lucy woke up, she was pretty certain what was wrong with her. Happy, however, when he heard her in the bathroom once more, assumed something totally different.

"You sure you're okay, Luce?" Natsu asked as they headed down to the guild, Navi walked between them as well as Happy. "I mean, you look okay, but-"

"I'm fine."

"Then you wanna go look at jobs?" He sounded excited by the idea. "Or-"

"Actually," she said, wiggling the hand that she was holding with her daughter free. "I have something else that I need to take care of this morning."

"What?"

"Just something, Natsu."

"I wanna go." It was rare for Navi to choose her mother over her father, but it did happen on occasion. "Can I?"

"No," Lucy told her with a smile. "But I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

"'kay," she said slowly. "When you get back, then can we go on a job?"

"Maybe."

Lucy left them at the next street corner with a pat to Navi's head and a slight wave. Natsu immediately put her out of his mind as she'd told him she was feeling better and clearly had everything under control. Besides, there were more important things to contemplate. Like what he was going to eat that day for lunch.

Navi wasn't concerned either and took to running off ahead of them, chasing down a stray dog. Natsu glanced after her, but only grinned a little at the sight.

"Natsu," Happy complained who he remembered then was right next to him. When he glanced down at the Exceed, the cat said, "Aren't you just a little worried?"

"No. Why? You think the dog has rabies or something?"

"Not about Navi," he complained. "About…Lucy."

"Oh. No. Why would I be? She said that she's fine."

"Of course she said that, Natsu. So that you wouldn't worry."

"Good for her. It worked."

"Natsu-"

"Happy, just tell me what's wrong." The man glanced around for Navi again, just to be sure she was still in his sights. "You know I'm not too good at guessing."

"You know how Lucy's mom got sick and died when she was a kid?"

"Uh…" He scratched at his head. "Well… I think I'm supposed to know that-"

"Well, she did," Happy said. "And now Lucy's actin' all sick and stuff and won't tell us what's wrong and…and… What if Lucy's dying?"

Natsu frowned. "Why would she be dying?"

"I don't know," Happy said. "Maybe it's hereditary or something. Or-"

"Hap, is this one of those times when you're just super bored and try to make something dramatic to spice things up?"

"No! I'm really worried about Lucy."

"Well, I'll ask her, huh? When she shows up? If she's tryin' to die on us."

"You can't," the cat insisted. "No way. She has to tell us that she's sick in her own way, in her own time."

"You've really thrown me for a loop with all this, little buddy."

"All we can do is wait for her to tell us the grim prognosis," he said. "I bet there's where she went. To the doctor or something. She probably doesn't quite believe it herself yet." Then he sniffled. "What are we gonna do without Lucy?"

"We planned for just this occasion," Natsu said. "Remember? When we had a kid? To replace her on the team?"

"You're not taking this seriously! Lucy needs us to not say anything and pretend like nothing's wrong. Can you do that, Natsu?"

"Well…sure."

Good. And Happy would do what he did best. Tell other people behind Lucy's back and hope for the best.

Arriving at the guildhall, Happy was glad to see that Jellal was around. It gave him a chance to get his mind off Lucy and onto teasing Erza. Not always the safest thing in the world, but definitely one of the most fun.

Navi, however, immediately singled in on Locke, who was sitting all by himself.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she came to sit down.

Nodding over at the request board, he said, "Dad's gonna find us a job and I'm gonna go with him! And Lily. It's gonna be a super good one and I'm gonna be gone for days, I bet. Then, with my money, I'mma buy something real good."

"Like what?"

"I dunno yet," he said. "But it'll be awesome."

"Is Haven here?"

"Nope. She's at home with Master, her mom said," Locke told the other girl. "Those boys aren't here either. Ravan and the other. I asked Erza, and she said that they're back at her house, cleaning weapons or something for food."

"She's making them clean for food?"

Locke shrugged. "She said that she was at first, but now the younger one's doin' it for money. I guess they couldn't expect Master to feed 'em forever."

"Maybe they could join and go on jobs to earn money."

"If they stick around."

"Hey, brat!" Gajeel was growling at him then. "You gonna muck around and talk to girls all day or you gonna get yourself in gear? We have serious stuff to deal with!"

Locke just giggled before smiling at Navi. "I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye."

Sigh. With him gone, most of the day seemed boring. Natsu didn't seem too interested in doing anything, but goofing off and, though that was fun, Navi mostly just wanted someone her own age to play with.

That didn't happen for awhile. Eventually though, Marin and Haven showed up with their father. That wasn't the only one with them.

"Hi," Navi greeted the older girl as she came over to her. "How come you-"

"Don't," she said simply, "talk about it."

Marin bypassed their table completely, happily following her friend over to where Erza and Jellal were sitting.

"What are you two doing together?" the woman asked with a frown.

"I was headin' over here and got kind lost," the little boy said. "But then I found Marin and her mean sister and the Master. So they showed me the way."

"Where is your brother?"

"I dunno. He called me a turncoat and left the house."

"I gotta lotta coats," Marin offered up. Jellal, who was at the table too, just sighed. Weren't they something together?

"But I cleaned everything, so I'mma need my money." The boy held out his hand. "Marin's dad said that he'd show me where the ice cream shop was and I could buy some."

"Laxus said this." Erza was doubtful. After all, the man wasn't too keen on the boys.

"Mmmhmm." Marin nodded. "He's happy 'cause he heard that they're going home."

"Well, I am," the little one said. "I think. Maybe Ravan and I will make up. Or he'll kill you, Erza, and we can go from there."

"Or," the little girl said slowly. "We can just go get ice cream and not kill Erza."

"Either or."

"It is odd, Erza," Jellal spoke up. "But at times, I find my chaotic life more appealing than the one you live here."

"It's as you said," she told him simply. "Never dull."

"How many jewels do I get?" The boy wasn't losing sight of the main objective. "I've only eaten ice cream few times, when we'd go into town to sell stuff. It's real great. Do you eat it a lot, Robbie?"

Jellal looked rather less than amused to Marin, but the few memories she had of the man usually seemed much the same.

"No," he said simply. "I do not."

"Do you, Erza?"

"I," she replied, "have a very strict regimented diet that consists of only the most healthy of things."

"But I've seen you eat a whole cake before," Marin complained. "A lot."

"Yes, well… What was it the two of you wanted again?"

"Ice cream. And jewels."

"Yes, well, I believe in fair pay for fair work," Erza sighed. "Did you really clean all of the weapons like I asked though?"

"Yes."

"So if I went there right now, everything would be finished?"

"Yes."

"And you're not just lying so that you can get your jewels?"

"Why would I do that?"

"The whole reason you're here was because you got caught stealing from my master."

"Yeah, but I ain't ever stole from you." He grinned then. "We're kinda friends, aren't we?"

"You wanna kill her," Marin pointed out.

"So?"

"Here." It was Jellal that reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills. "See? Aren't things better when you work for them?"

"I dunno," the boy said as he snatched up the jewels. "But Ravan sure liked all the weapons he took from…um… Erza?"

"Yes?"

"I gotta give back the money from Robbie, huh?"

"No," she sighed, glancing around.

"No?" her boyfriend repeated.

"It's not my money anyhow," she said as she got to her feet. "But now I do have to be on the look out for your brother. And go account for what I still do have."

"He just took this really cool lookin' sword," his brother offered up as he looked over his jewels. "I liked it too. When I told him not to take it, 'cause then I might not get my money, he said not to tell you. Then he shoved me down for 'ssociatin' with the enemy."

"You can stay and finish your meal," Erza told Jellal as she turned to walk off. "I will be back."

He glanced after her before frowning at the children in front of him.

"You're giving me my jewels back," he said simply.

"But I did my job," the boy told him. "I just didn't protect the weapons after I cleaned them. That's not my fault."

"Are you gonna buy me ice cream too?" Marin asked him.

"Yep."

"It's not his fault," she agreed, grinning at Jellal.

Sighing, he went back to the plate in front of him. "You two are bothersome."

"Let's go back home with Erza." The boy turned to walk off then. "Maybe she can find more stuff for me to do to make money."

"What would you do with more money?"

"Buy more nets for when I go home and can catch more fish."

"Go home? You keep sayin' that. Are you really?"

"Yeah. I figure I should now. Since Ravan's a butthead and I kinda like Erza and Robbie's pretty cool too."

"But I thought you said you'd come live with me and-"

"I'll come back. And bring fish. From my new nets."

When they left the guildhall, Marin followed him all the way over to the gates. Once they got there though, she stopped.

"What?" He glanced back at her when she didn't following him out onto the sidewalk. "Come on."

"I'm not allowed to."

"How come?"

"'cause I can't just go wherever I want. I have to stay at the guildhall, 'less I'm with someone."

"You're with me!"

"You don't count."

Huh.

"I used to not be able to leave the village either," he offered up. "So I guess it's kinda the same."

"Mmmhmm."

"I'll come back later," he said. "With Erza. When we go to get ice cream."

That wasn't too reassuring though as, for the time being, Marin was still left with her sister. It was better than nothing though. And Laxus had told her the night before that she needed to make up with the other child sooner or later.

The little boy set out in the way that he figured Erza had gone. Then, he turned back and went the other way. And finally, he gave up and just asked someone where Erza lived.

She was outback when he arrived, looking over her shed and putting away the weapons he had cleaned for her.

"You got anymore work for me?" He stood outside the shed, staring in at her. "Erza?"

"No," she sighed, not glancing back at him. "I do not. And have you seen your brother? I searched the house, but he is nowhere to be found. I am not too fond of someone using my weaponry to begin with, but considering his skill level, there is a high chance that he might harm himself."

"Nah. Ravan's amazing, so he's fine. But it's lunch time and I's thinkin' about just eating ice cream for it, but then I'mma need some dinner. So you have to give me work then, else I won't get any dinner."

"I was teaching you a lesson," Erza told him with a frown. "Before you left. To show you that-"

"Before I leave? So you found someone to take me home already?"

"No. It has not been exactly on the top of my list of things to do."

"Can Robbie take me? I wanna show him where I'm from and show him how good I am at castin' nets and stuff. And…and… We haven't been home in so long that maybe they'll have built up some more stuff. Some people had already gotten their huts rebuilt when we left, after all."

When she walked out of the shed, he just smiled up at her.

"You can come visit sometime too," he offered. "If…if you don't die."

"I won't."

"I'dda felt bad," he said slowly. "If you died before now and I didn't know that I liked you so much."

Reaching out, she gave him a pat on the head. "That is a very kind thing to say."

"But I'm not Ravan," he said. "And he's kinda intent on doin' it, so-"

"The life I've lived," she sighed, moving then to lock up the shed once more, "a week goes by in a blink of an eye. And believe me, he is the least fearsome person I have faced in a long time."

The boy snickered, "Robbie said he tried to kill you once."

"I feel as if everyone has at least once or twice at this point." Glancing over at him, she said, "Now, how about we go and get Marin and Navi then go get you that ice cream you wanted?'

"Mmmm…is Navi the mean one?"

"No, she is not."

"Then do we have to take the mean one too?"

"I fear so," Erza sighed. "She is, after all, the Master's daughter."

"I think I kinda hate her."

"Mmmm."

"Too bad for Ravan. He can't go either."

"The last thing I would ever do was reward him." She took a dark tone once more. "To take something of mine is crossing the line."

It seemed odd to the boy that that was where she felt wronged when, for the past few days, that same boy had made attempts on her life, time and time again. "You wanna punch 'im?"

"No. He is still a child."

"You want me to punch 'im?"

"Right now, I think you have more important things to worry about, yes?"

"Like what?"

"What flavor to get at the ice cream shop."

"Oh, yeah!" He pumped the air. "With my own money. That I didn't take or nothin'. I'm pretty good at cleaning weapons, huh? You should give me some of 'em before I head home, so I can keep cleanin' 'em. And you can keep sending me money and when you visit, you could pick them up and-"

"You sure were a lot more quiet in days past," she remarked.

"It's 'cause we're friends now." Glancing up at her, he added, "Remember?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I remember."

 


	6. Chapter 6

  


"Demon," Laxus sighed as he peeked his eyes open. She was, shockingly enough, still laying there next to him, though he could tell she was awake. "You oversleep?"

"No," she told him softly. "Just didn't feel like taking the morning shift today. Kinana is for me."

"Really now? And this just came upon you out of nowhere?"

"Yesterday. Yes."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that Erza has those boys over there and you want to go waste most the day snooping on her?"

"No."

"Mira."

"It also has to do with the fact Jellal is visiting."

"Figures."

"Mmmm. It's early, huh?" Mirajane opened her eyes with a slight yawn. "I was hoping you would let me sleep a little longer."

"Sorry."

"You're fine."

Shifting closer, he laid his head next to hers, staring into her eyes for a moment.

"You know, demon," he said slowly. "It's been a real long time since we were able to do this."

"Do what? Sleep?"

"Mirajane."

"Laxus," she complained when he tried to kiss her. She even rolled away. "No, okay? I-"

"C'mon," he said, not letting her get away from him for a second. "They're both asleep."

"So am I."

With a groan, he fell back onto his back. "You know, demon, you don't make things easy."

Rolling her eyes, she moved over to him once more, pressing a hand against his hand as she sat up some.

"I thought I made things clear, dragon. Either we're trying for a baby or we're not doing anything."

"You can't put rules on it."

"It's more of a stipulation."

"Mirajane-"

"Why would having another baby be so bad? Huh? We can afford it, can't we?"

Laxus moved to sit up some then, just staring at her. "Because, Mirajane, we're complete as we are."

"No we're not."

"If you say-"

"Matching set, Laxus."

Reaching out, he tapped a hand against her head. "No."

"Fine," Mirajane groaned. "But when you're looking around, wishing that you had a son to carry on your name, just remember, I tried to wiggle one out of you."

"You've tried to get a lot more out of me than just one."

"To better your odds at getting one you like."

"Uh-huh."

"I guess though," she said as she ran her hand slowly down his chest, "that if you're super sure that you don't wanna-"

"Very."

"That we could at least-"

"And they're up," Laxus grumbled as something fell from somewhere else in the house. "Great. Thanks, Mirajane."

"Oh, whatever. They'd have woken up whether we started or not. And all the time it takes for you to even get ready these days-"

"I've had a tense couple of months, okay? I-"

"I was kidding."

"Better be."

"Besides," Mira said before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I have to go make them some breakfast before I head out to spy on- I mean, visit with Erza."

"Mmmm."

"What do you want?"

Her. "Pancakes. And eggs."

"Both? Laxus-"

"Tense couple of months."

"That's your excuse for everything, huh?"

"It's not an excuse! Besides," he said as she just stared. "I'm doin' some intense training today."

"Oh, yeah? Didn't know that Haven was intense for you these days."

"Solo training. After I take care of some stuff up at the hall, I'm gonna go. Alright?"

"Will you be home tonight?"

"Probably not."

"That intense, huh?"

"The most intense."

"I'll pack you a lunch."

"Mira-"

"Well, you'll need to eat. I'll pack you two lunches."

"Coming from the woman that won't even let me eat both eggs and pancakes-"

"Hey, I got a stake in this race too," she said, patting his chest once more. Then she had to giggle at the look he gave her. "I love you, Lax."

"Yeah. I love-"

"Haven took my doll and won't give her back!"

Both Mirajane and Laxus looked over at the doorway, not shocked to find a crying Marin there, having shoved the door open.

"Give us a minute," Laxus said. "And-"

"She's gonna hurt her! Daddy!"

Growling, he moved to slip out of bed as Mirajane just groaned.

"Haven!"

"It was my doll first. Everything was mine first! If I wanna cut off her head, I can cut off her head."

"This, demon," Laxus growled as he pulled a shirt on before going to track down his oldest, "is why we need no more kids."

"Yeah, yeah."

It took awhile, but eventually things calmed down again. Marin was running a fever though prompting Laxus to complain about her having caught something from those boys. Regardless, with Laxus planning on taking off, it meant that Mira's plans of spying had to be put on the backburner so she could care for her youngest daughter.

"How come you can't just put the lacrima in Marin now?" Haven asked her father. "To make her better?"

"She can't just…swallow it," he said with a frown as the two of them left the house. "And besides, all it will do is raise her immune system some, so she stops catching things so easily. It's not just a cure all or something."

"But if you gave it to her now, it would stop her from getting sick later, right?"

"I told you before, Haven, that she's not sure if she wants-"

"That's not fair. I gave it to her and she's not even going to use it? She's such a brat. But… Can we go to the guildhall and get Locke and he can practice some of those healin' spells he learned from Wendy?"

"Why are you so concerned with helping Locke practice? Or Marin get better?"

"Why do you care?"

"Besides," Laxus said. "I think Locke went off with Gajeel on some job. He won't be back for-"

"How come you never take me on jobs? You suck."

"I'm a master, brat. I don't-"

"And? I never get to do anything fun. Not like Navi and Locke. It's not fair!"

"Kid," Laxus groaned. "It's just the way things are."

"You still suck."

"You wanna go on a damn job? Fine. I'll let Freed or Bickslow take you out and-"

"I don't want Freed or Bickslow," she grumbled, kicking at the ground. "I want you."

For a moment he didn't say anything. And in that time, Haven was able to completely change her sentence anyhow.

"How else am I supposed to surpass you if I don't ever go on jobs with you? I have to show everyone that I did all the work and you did nothing, because you're a stupid old man."

There. All better. For a moment, he was starting to think she loved him or something. Silly dragon.

"You know, brat," he grumbled, glaring down at the ground too. "You could just say you wanna spend time with me."

"Ew. Gross. You're stupid, Laxus."

"Mmmm. I remember someone telling me just how much they loved me a couple months ago when I rescued them-"

"And I remember someone crying like a baby," Haven retorted. "And it wasn't me."

Growling, he glared down at her. "Hush up, brat."

"You."

They had a nice glaring match going on for a moment before Laxus' head shot up and he took a deep sniff. Haven just frowned.

"What?"

"I smell one of those boys," he grumbled. The sun was still rising and there weren't a lotta people out, but there were definitely some nice places to hide. "And he better just come the hell out because I am not playing games today. At all."

"I wasn't even gonna mess with you," came the complaint from one of the alleyways as the boy walked out of it. "I was just hidin' so you guys wouldn't bother-"

"The hell did you get that?" Laxus complained when he saw the massive blade in the boy's hand. He could sense the magic radiating off it. "Kid?"

"It's somethin' of Erza's. She was rotating her weaponry in her reequip space and I snagged it." End to end, it was nearly the size of the boy, definitely bigger than Marin. Laxus didn't like that at all. "It's too big to fit in my reequip space, so I'mma just have to carry it around, I guess."

"You stole? Again? You're so stupid!" Haven was revved up immediately. Then again, Laxus didn't think the girl had an off switch anyhow.

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face, huh?" The boy held the sword in front of him, nearly toppling over. Laxus figured it was quite a feat alone that he had managed to pick it up. "Stupid girl. I'll skewer right through you now."

But that wasn't enough of a deterrent for Haven. She moved to charge the boy and probably would have, had Laxus not reached over and grabbed her arm.

"Hey," she complained, glaring up at him. "Lax-"

Tossing her to the side as gently as he could (not), he turned his attention on the boy.

"I don't wanna hurt you," he said simply though his tone said otherwise. "But I ain't gonna let you run around with that. It's dangerous."

"The hell are you? I don't-"

"And I warned you, so I don't feel too bad about this." Laxus didn't even think about it. Just shot a ball of lightning at the boy. It must have had some kick behind it, as he dropped the sword immediately and fell out on the ground. Haven just stared in shock.

"Laxus," she complained.

Retrieving the sword, the man just kept walking, not even looking back at them. Kids were so bothersome.

"Are you okay?" Jumping up, Haven went to stare down at the boy. He just laid there though, dazed momentarily.

"Your father," he whispered as he slowly sat up, "is a monster."

"Yeah," Have sighed. "I know."

"Are you coming, Haven?" Laxus called over his shoulder. "Or are you gonna stay back there and flirt with that boy?"

"Shut up! I hate you!" She ran off after her father then. "You're so stupid."

"Yeah, yeah."

Ravan just rubbed at his forehead. He felt like he was burned up from the inside out. That man was Master for a good reason.

Then it hit him. Dang. Now Erza was gonna get her weapon back.

"Stupid Fairy Tail," he grumbled as he got to his feet. "They ruin everything."

* * *

"You cannot honestly plan on staying."

"And why, Erza, can I honestly not?"

She only stood there though in her kitchen, glaring at Jellal while he sat at the kitchen table with the younger of her two assassins, eating breakfast.

"Because you know as well as I that you are not allowed to stay in one place for too long."

"And if saving your life means sacrificing my own by being caught once more, I will happily agree to it."

"Jellal-"

"I'm staying," he said with a firm nod. "Until this is all resolved, at least."

"I do not want nor need you to protect me."

"And I do not care. We're even."

"Jellal-"

"How come you might get caught? Who's trying to catch you?" the little boy asked, glancing across the table at the man. "Robbie?"

He was happy to find that when he woke up that morning, Ravan was still gone and therefore he didn't get teased when Jellal made him scrambled eggs and he accepted them. Erza had fed him dinner the night before too and still Ravan didn't show his face.

Actually…he was a tad worried.

But no matter. The night without him had actually been kinda fun. Erza, after taking the kids to get ice cream, had to go train, but he went back to the guildhall with the girls and had tons of fun playing with them. Except for the mean one. She sucked. But Navi and Marin were great.

"It is nothing of concern to you," Jellal told the boy simply. "Just things of the past. It is as I am trying to explain to you and your brother both. There are things in this world that you cannot take back. Things that can hinder you for the rest of your life. Ones that no matter the amount of atoning you give, it can never rightly give back to the world what you took away."

"Oh." He blinked. "Can I have more eggs?"

With a shake of her head, Erza turned to leave the room. "I must shower. Then we are going down to the guildhall. I am certain that is where your bother has gone. Hiding in plain sight, no doubt."

"Are we gonna go look for him?" the boy asked her. "Erza?"

"You may, if you like, but I am not going out of my way to do so. No. If I do find him though, he is in a world of hurt."

"Yes," Jellal said, glancing over at her. "How important is that sword to you?"

"All of my possessions are important to me."

"Of course."

"Do not test me, Jellal."

"What?"

"I can hear it in your tone. You always think that I have too many things in this house. Well, it is my house. I can do with it whatever I please."

"I have said nothing. You are taking out your anger at this child on me."

"No, I'm annoyed with you for a multitude of other reasons too. Would you like to hear them?"

"Mmmm. Something about the way you can be so annoyed with me and yet have such a angelic voice-"

"Do not add to the list."

Jellal couldn't help the smile on his face though as she left the room and the little boy took notice of it.

"How come you like making Erza mad so much?" he asked to which Jellal just shook his head.

"She is not truly mad," he assured the boy. "This is how we…we…"

"Play?"

"I suppose you could call I that."

"You know that pink haired girl? Navi?"

"In a roundabout way, yes. Not well. Why?"

"Her dad said that Erza's actually real scary," he said. "When I was playin' with her and Marin yesterday, he was up at the guildhall and said that I should watch out. Erza can turn on you like that!"

"Like what?"

"Well…I dunno. Whatever  _that_  is."

"Erza can be scary," the man agreed slowly as he got to his feet to go get the boy some more eggs out of the skillet on the stove. "But only to people who deserve it."

It was then though that there was a loud knocking at the door and, with Erza in the shower, it left Jellal to answer it.

"Here," he said, handing the boy his plate before walking off. "Stay here. And be quiet."

"What's wrong?"

But Jellal didn't answer him. Just went to go find a window that he could peek out of before he opened the door. When he found it to just be Laxus though, he knew that he was fine and not found out or something crazy like that. Haven was with him and was complaining rather loudly at her father.

"Open up, Jellal," he heard Laxus call out about then. "I can smell you a mile away anyhow."

Upon doing so, he found the father and daughter standing there, a gnarly looking sword in the man's hand.

"Erza around?" the man asked. "Think I got something that she might be interested in."

"Oh? Is this the sword that the boy took from her?" Jellal grinned at the sight. "She will be most pleased."

"Yeah, well-"

"Is that Master?" Suddenly, the other boy came rushing into the room, grinning widely. "Is Marin with you?"

"No." Laxus' tone fell right back down then. "And I thought that you were leaving?"

"Maybe." Still, the boy came to peek around Jellal. "Oh. It's just the mean one."

Haven's eyes flared. "What did you just call me?"

"Rav-" He stopped himself. Oh yeah. His brother wasn't there to save him. Uh-oh.

But then Laxus was tapping Haven on the head.

"You just make friends everywhere, don't you, brat?"

"Shut up, Laxus. No one was talking to you."

"Actually," Jellal intervened. "I was. And I thank you greatly for bringing me Erza's sword. I-"

"Here-" Laxus started, but Haven was quick to frown at him.

"No way," she said. "When you find something that was stolen from someone, you give it back to them. No one else."

"Kid, I really don't think-"

"No, Laxus. It's one of the rules."

Growling, he said, "Fine, Jellal. Where's Erza?"

"In the shower," he said. "But she shouldn't be long if you really want to wait."

"I don't."

"We do."

"Haven-"

"We do, Laxus."

And that was final.

Though Laxus considered Erza an ally and was always glad to have her around, he'd actually never been inside her home. He remembered when she finally left the dormitory and remembered a few of the guild members helping her move out, but it had never been of interest to him.

To Mirajane though. Because everything was interesting to her. Constantly.

Sigh.

Jellal was right though, it didn't take longer for her to strode into the living room. She was most thankful for the sword also and Laxus let Haven brag about how she ws the one to get it back. He had to hand it to the kid; she sure had a very selective memory, almost gracing pathological lair territory.

"Well, I thank you," Erza told her with an affirmative nod of her head. "You have a very…interesting head on your shoulders."

That was true. Laxus figured even Haven herself would have to agree with that.

"Is Marin at the guildhall then?" The little boy wasn't too interested in anything other than that. "Or-"

"No," Laxus said, tone becoming clipped once more. "And what's the hold up on getting this one gone? Huh? Train tickets? I'll buy them."

"A train? Wow. Erza, can we go on a train?"

She just said, "I must find someone to take him. And I have yet to find that person. Not to mention, his brother is still very much so intent on sticking around. And though he is rather gung-ho about leaving him behind currently, I figure that it would only be a small amount of time before he wished to be reunited with him. The younger seems to be very dependant on him."

"It's true," the little boy said. "I'm very 'pendant on 'im."

Haven narrowed her eyes at the other child before glancing up at Laxus. "Can we get to the guildhall now? Since you're just gonna take off anyhow, I wanna find something fun to do."

"Before you go," Erza said then as she looked over her sword, just to be sure that the boy hadn't managed to knick it or something of the sort. It was near impossible, she figured, but then again, who would ever think that saving villages could bring her the hatred of the villagers? "Tell me where you saw Ravan. If he wished to bring upon my wrath, then stealing from me was the way to do it."

"Wow, Erza," Laxus remarked as Jellal shook his head. "Take your life? Go ahead. But take your weapons? Don't even think about it, eh?"

"I just do not like thieves," she said stiffly. "Imagine if someone took something precious to you away."

He snorted. "My father tries it every time we come in contact. And besides, I don't know where your little mercenary ran off too. I filled him full of electricity before I went though."

"You what?" Erza frowned at him though Jellal only nodded in approval. "Laxus-"

"The little brat tried to draw his weapon on me. Needed to finally learn a lesson, the way I see it."

"Yes," Jellal agreed. "Better to be filled with lightning than to have the weight of heaven bearing down on you, wouldn't you say, Erza?"

"I would say that you two idiots need to leave me to my own business and stay out of it," was her dark response.

"Welp," Laxus said. "With that, me and the brat are out. You owe me one, Erza. Could've kept the little thing for myself, but I didn't. Even came all the way out here to bring it to ya. So don't say I ain't a kind master, huh?"

"You're not to me," Haven grumbled as she followed him along. "You have to be the worst master ever."

"Like you could do better."

"What loser wants to be master, but someone who can't even fight anymore? Can't do jobs? You're old and stupid and a coward and-"

"You're about to get your own shot of lightning. And aren't you feisty today? Threatening dolls, retrieving stolen goods, testing me. Oh, and I can't forget you got to meet up with your little boyfriend-"

"I hate him! And you. So stop saying that. It's not true. Just go on your stupid training session all by yourself like a jerk and-"

"Did you wanna go?"

They were outside Erza's house then, but stopped on the walkway up to it. In the house, Laxus could still hear Erza and Jellal's disagreement, no doubt a continuation over whether or not he was harping on her attempts to end things with Ravan on her own terms. Laxus just stared down at his daughter though.

"You said I couldn't."

"I said that I ain't trainin' you," he said. "That I'm trainin' myself. And, honestly, your mother would kill me if she knew that I took you and kept you out all night." With a shake of his head, he said, "Never mind. I wasn't thinking. I'm sure you'll find someone at the guildhall to-"

"I wanna go."

"What?"

"I can train just like you."

He grinned slightly. "No, kid. You can't. You-"

"How am I supposed to get any stronger, Laxus? Huh?" She was yelling again. Ugh. "I've already given up my lacrima to Marin, I don't have a dad or mom that still goes out on jobs, but don't let me go out on them on my own. I'm not getting any better just fighting Locke. And he doesn't really like it that much anyhow. And Navi won't fight. So what am I supposed to do? Do you not want me to get any better? Is that it? I thought you've always said that you wanted me to get as strong as you."

"Stronger," he said softly.

"Then what am I supposed to do? You're not fair. You're cheating me. So either let me go out on jobs alone or you take me out and let me train with you. Those are your only options."

For a moment, she thought that he'd walk off and ignore her. Either that or tell her that if she wanted hardcore, he'd give her hardcore before giving her the same treatment as Ravan.

Instead, her father just laughed.

A lot. A cackle really. And boy did it irk her.

"You sound like Bickslow."

He couldn't help it. He just found it all so…so…

Horrible, really. But funny. In a way.

"You give me commands now, kid? Huh?" Then he reached over to gently knock her in the head. "I really raised you bad, didn't I?"

She shoved his hand away. "Laxus-"

"You wanna really train with me? Huh? It ain't for weaklings, kid. And I ain't toning it down for you none. If you come with me, you're not at home. You can't go cry to Mirajane that I'm too hard on you. This is tough shit. This-"

"Uncle Elf says that when people talk a lot, it's because they feel self-important and want others to think so too."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine. You can come. But don't cry to me when we get back tomorrow that you're sore or that I'm too hard to keep up with. You don't wanna be a baby anymore, I won't treat you like one. I'll train you just like the old man and Ivan trained me."

"As hard at Gajeel trains Locke?"

"Harder."

When she nodded, he grinned again and turned to walk off.

"We still gotta stop by the guild first. Before we leave, I'll tell Freed to head by our place and tell your mom where you're at. She'll have my head when we get back, you know."

"That's fine. Makes it easier to get better than you."

As they walked over there though, Laxus found himself asking something else.

"So what then, kid? You don't wanna take over when I finally retire? Or kick the bucket?"

"Why would I?" Haven asked. "Guild masters are just boring, old people that ruin everyone else's fun."

"You spend too much time around the Salamander."

"Actually, that's what Mom says."

Frowning then, Laxus glanced down at her before shaking his head. "I don't think you could handle it anyhow."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what I said," he told her. "The only reason you're talking down about masters is because you know if you ever became one, you'd suck at it."

"Just like you always talk bad about Wizard Saints?"

Again, she got a glare. "I'm good enough to be one and they know it. They're just scared to acknowledge it. That's all."

"Uh-huh."

"'sides," he said, rolling his shoulder. "I ain't a saint, Haven. I'm a fucking god. And don't ever forget it."

"How can I forget something that I'll never even try to remember?"

Still though, Laxus couldn't deny that there was just something…nice about that moment. If only in his twisted little family. Just for that moment. For as sour and bratty as she was, Haven was still his. And that meant a lot.

* * *

Erza didn't find Ravan down at the guildhall when she got there later. The little boy that was with her was kind disappointed in that and the fact that Marin did appear to be at home, sick. That sucked. And Navi never even showed up!

Jellal left town, if only for a while, to go meet up with the other members of his independent guild and inform them of where he would be for the next few days. So he was gone for a few hours too. The boy hadn't felt that lonely in a long time. He always,  _always_  had Ravan with him. Especially after what happened.

It had him all torn up inside for most of the day. Erza made him go bathe in the bathhouse at one point and even bought him dinner later, but nothing could get him up in spirits again.

He wanted his big brother.

When they got back to Erza's place, Jellal still was out and that left the two of them alone once more. Bored and all alone, he stayed outside on the porch to wait for either his brother to come back for him or Robbie to show up so they could hangout some more.

Eventually, Erza came out to join him, sitting right next to him on the front step, watching as the sun went down.

"Hey, Erza?" he asked after a moment or two of silence.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you remember Shadebay. And what happened?"

"As I recall it," she said in her analytical tone, "it was not your village I was saving. If I am even thinking of the right thing. I-"

"It was a long time ago, I guess," he sighed.

"Do you remember?" she asked. "I thought it had been practically two years. And you only look-"

"I'm seven," he said, as if that were some sort of accomplishment. For him, it probably was. "Since a month or so ago."

"So you were five then? When it happened?"

"I guess so," he said with a shrug.

"Then you don't remember?"

"I remember," he said with a nod of his head. But he wouldn't look at her anymore. Just kept staring off. And the joy he'd had over being seven was dying down. He sounded numb. "I wasn't old enough to go out and do the nets and stuff all alone. And Ravan never listened well. So when Papa would go out, he'd take me with him. And I would go out with all the men and we'd go and catch all the fish.

"But that day, somethin' was wrong. That's what Papa said when we got out there. Some people actually had boats and would go fish out there, but we'd always do it off the shore. And I… The people in the boats said that the water was funny. That something was wrong. But we gotta fish, else we can't eat. So… And then the monster came out of the water. He was really nasty lookin'. It wasn't by our village. It was the one next to ours that he was closer too, when he first came out. And he came out of the water. I ain't ever seen that. And everyone was so upset and scared and Papa said that we had to run, back to our hut, in our village, and warn everyone."

He was crying then. Or at least there were tears in his eyes. They didn't fall though and Erza didn't stare at him or draw attention to it.

"But there was so many people runnin' and…and… I got lost. And scared. And then the monster went back into the sea and I didn't see Papa anywhere, but I saw some people from my village. They took me home. Everyone was getting stuff ready, to kill the monster next time it came out. And…and…lookin' at the bodies and figurin' out what to do with 'em. The monster'd knocked down a lotta huts and stuff.

"When I got home, we were gonna run. A lotta people were. But Papa hadn't come back and Mama said that we had to leave him. That he'd be fine. But she was cryin' real and Ravan was yellin' at her and…and… He ran off. To go back there. To find Papa. And Mama told me to go with the other people, the ones that were leavin'. Our neighbor was goin' and I really liked playin' with their kids and…and… But I snuck away. To go find her and Ravan. And Papa.

"But everyone was panicking again. The monster was back. Ravan told me that lots of people got trampled. The monster was at our village that time. And everything was all weird and someone picked me up. Mister. That's what I called him. His name was real hard to say. He lived close to us. Him and Papa were friends. And he was runnin' with me. But…but… I bit his arm. 'cause I didn't wanna go. Not without Ravan. I had to find Ravan.

"And I did. He and Mama had found Papa. They were still over in the other village. Papa was one of the ones that got trampled. When he…when he was lookin' for me, I think. He was bleedin' real bad and they'd drug him into the forest, where some other people were taking care of their families and stuff. But he was still awake then. And he told us both to go. Some other people were and he told Ravan to take good care of me and that him and Mama would come soon, wherever we were going.

"I remember too 'cause Leader was there. Of our village? And he was the one that took us and some other people from the other villages to go meet up with the others. Ravan didn't wanna go, but they made him. And we made a little camp, far away from the beach and someone went to find a bigger town, to ask for help and aid and stuff.

"I'm not sure how long it took for you to get the 'quest, but it wasn't long. Only a few days, I think. And everyone was real happy, 'cause Erza was there and she was from Fairy Tail and you're the best guild ever and you would save us. But…it took a few more days. And more people keep comin' and goin' from camp to try and bring the sick to us, but a lot of 'em were too weak. Like Papa. And Mama stayed there with him.

"When you got there, I don't think it took you no time to beat him. To get rid of the monster. And everyone was happy. It was a bigger town that paid you the reward, I think. None of us had no money. But everyone was real thankful. Especially Leader. He told us all that you were a true fairy and you'd answered our prayers.

"But when we got back to where our village used to be, it was gone. People had told us it would be, but I didn't believe 'em. How could it be gone? But it was. Our hut wasn't there and…and… And no one told us that they were dead! No one told us when we were waitin' that the monster had gotten all the people at the sick camp. No one ever said nothin'. Not to me and Ravan at least. And…we'd thought that they'd at least be waitin' for us. Or we'd be able to go see 'em. But they were all gone. And…"

He really was crying then, his face all scrunched up. Erza didn't know what to do for him though, as she didn't know him well, and thought that touching or consoling him in that moment would only make things worse.

"And Ravan said that it was your fault," he sobbed. "That if you'd gotten there sooner, it wouldn't have happened. And he didn't cry, 'cause Ravan's not a baby like me. He was real mad and was sayin' that and Leader hit him. Really hard. In the mouth. And he told him to never say that again. But Ravan did. He told it to me all the time. That you lied. That you're not a savior. Not ours. You didn't even care! And that he was gonna make it all better. He used to tell me that whenever I would wake up with a bad dream. He'd pat me on the head and tell me it would all be better, that he'd make it better.

"But he didn't really mean it, did he, Erza? 'cause you didn't do nothin' wrong. Did you?"

"No," she whispered. "I-"

"'cause I did."

"W-What?"

He'd been staring down at the ground before, but then his lifted his head, looking up at the covering above the porch as he wailed.

"It was my fault," he said, nearly unintelligible by that point. "Papa went lookin' for me and then he… And I… That's how come they were with the sick and not us. That's how come they got wiped out. That's how come they died."

"That's not-"

"And now he's left me here," he went on. "With you. He hates me and blames me just as much as you. He don't want me as a brother no more 'cause I'm a baby and I always get lost and I got lost from Papa and that's how come he's dead and…and…"

"Are you that stupid?"

They both glanced up then, though Erza had sensed the boy's approach. It was Ravan, standing there on the side walk, just staring at them with a blank expression. "Huh? Are you? To think that I would just leave you here? I said that I would take care of you, didn't I?"

"Ravan!" His brother jumped right up, nearly stumbling as he took off running over to the other boy. Throwing his arms around him, he hugged him tightly. "I thought I lost you. Again."

"You'll never lose me," he said simply. But he was eying Erza. Not even moving to hug his brother back, he held out one arm, reequipping one of his few blades in it. "I don't blame you. Not for anything. Just her."

"Just me," Erza repeated, getting to her feet. "Though, having heard the story in it's entirety, I find myself even less at fault here."

"Like I care what you think."

"I think that you are angry about a lot of things," she went on. "And I think you are trying to repurpose your anger elsewhere. But you know that deep down, even if you were to kill me, it wouldn't make the feelings go away. It wouldn't make it any easier to go back home and start anew without your parents. I can't fix that. My death can't fix that. You have to do those things internally. And maturely. Clearly, you're not ready for that yet. So go ahead. Attack me. And I will evade it. Then can we go on with the night? Or would you rather berate me, Ravan? And try to break me down? The way you are?"

But he didn't get a chance to answer. Jellal was coming up the street then and, shocking Erza, the boy immediately sent his weapon back to his reequip space.

"Good choice," the man congratulated as he just walked passed the two brothers and up the walk. One look from Erza though took the pep right out of his step.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "What have you told him?"

"I have told him nothing."

"Clearly," she complained. "You have done something to him. Why else would he have put his weapon away?"

"Perhaps he fears the all powerful Titania."

"Jellal," she complained as he tried to walk passed her. "What did you tell him?"

"Only that should I see him attack you in my presence, I might-"

"How many times must I tell you that I have this under control?"

"Probably however many times we're going to have this conversation."

They were so caught up in themselves then as they turned to walk into the house. Ravan only moved to pat his brother, who was still clinging to him, on the back of the head, sighing slightly.

"I'm sorry, Ravan," he sniffled, pulling back some so he could stare at his older brother's face. "I missed you so much. You're the best brother ever. I don't ever wanna fight again."

"We won't," he told him as the boy let go of him. "I promise."

Sniffling some more, he turned to stare up at the house as well. And, after a moment, said, "I talked a lot to her. And Robbie."

"Really?"

Ravan didn't sound interested, but his brother had missed him so much and was still so emotional that he hardly noticed.

"Yeah." He rubbed at his eyes before the snot running down his face. "Did you know that Robbie can make scrambled eggs?"

"Huh."

"Or that he's runnin' from some people?"

"I- What?"

"He makes scrambled eggs," the boy said. "Like Mama. With-"

"No, stupid," he grumbled. "What did you say after that?"

"That Robbie's 'fraid of getting' caught?"

"Caught by who?"

"I dunno. Don't you ever listen when they talk? He's runnin' from somebody, I guess."

"Really?"

"He also likes to annoy Erza, but he says that's-"

"Come on." Ravan grinned then, for the first time, turning from the house to take off then.

"But-"

"I said to come on," he insisted.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't say. But his brother followed regardless. Ravan seemed real intent.

And he was. Whoever that Jellal guy was, he seemed real important to Erza. And powerful. Looking a few things up on him wouldn't hurt anything, the boy figured. And if he also managed to take him out of the picture by some legal means, so be it.

After all, there's more than one way to end a life. And slowly, Ravan was figuring that out.

 


	7. Chapter 7

  


"Where are we gonna go, Ravan?" his younger brother asked as they walked along the road, the older one still sporting his dark smirk. "To learn more about Robbie?"

"Where else?" He laughed slightly. "Fairy Tail, of course. Who else would know so much about him?"

"Who are we gonna ask there though?" he asked. "No one likes us much. 'cept for Navi's dad. Or Marin's mom."

"Then we'll ask one of them. See? Simple. You always try to make things so complicated."

"Sorry." Sniffling some as he was still pretty emotional, he said, "But Ravan…"

"What?"

"Mmmm…"

"Just say it," his brother complained. "You're only annoying me."

"Well…I like Robbie," he said. "Are you really going to get him in trouble?"

"You also like Erza, don't you?"

"A little. She's really nice and she says-"

"You're so naïve," he told him.

"What's that?'

"It means that you trust people too easily."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm that."

Shaking his head, he told his brother, "It's okay. You're just a little kid."

"I'm that too."

"Just let me handle things, alright? And don't worry about them."

"But Robbie says…well, he says a lot," he admitted. "And most of it I don't understand. But I do know that he says that if you do kill Erza, bad thing's happen."

"Bad things have already happened," he told his brother, his tone showing that he was slowly losing his patience. "Back at home, in the village, horrible things happened. And what did we do to deserve them? Nothing, right?"

"I guess not."

"So what difference does it make then if you're bad? If bad things happen to you whether you do the right thing or not, then who cares what you do? What difference does any of it make? Huh?"

"Well…Papa always said two wrongs don't make fights."

"A right, stupid," his brother growled. "And you know where he is? Huh? Dead. Just like everyone else. Everyone always dies. And they die doing what other people want them to. Well, not me. Because I know that Erza the one that's wrong. No matter what anyone tells me. So I'm going to do what I want. I'm going to ruin her life like she ruined mine. And whatever the consequences may be, what does it matter? They didn't come because I was bad or right or wrong or good. They came because they just did. And they would have regardless. The world isn't just either or. You're not good and get good things. You're not bad and get bad things. We're all good and bad and the things we do are a mixture. So maybe killing Erza or getting Jellal caught is wrong, but who cares? Who can tell? Who knows? But I want to do it, so I'm going to. And that's all there is too it."

His brother didn't know what to say to something like that, so he only kept his head down and kept walking. What was there to say anyhow? When you really didn't understand what someone said in the first place?

Natsu was up at the guildhall when they got there, as well as Mirajane. They headed to her first, considering she seemed to be the only one in the guild that cared for them much. Not to mention, the younger one had something important to ask her.

"Is Marin here?"

Mirajane, who was behind the bar, didn't seem to be her perky self, but still did smile at the boys.

"No," she told him. "She's at home with her aunt. She's a little sick."

"Just a little? Then could she come play tomorrow and-"

"Shut up," his brother hissed as he stood in front of the bar as well, staring up at Mirajane. "That's not why we're here."

"Then what's wrong?" Mira asked, her smile falling somewhat. "Did you need something? Erza isn't around, but you're more than welcome to some food if you-"

"What do you know about Jellal?"

"Jellal?" she repeated. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"'cause he said that he's a real bad guy," the younger one said, his innocence and childlike way of speaking actually coming to Ravan's aid for once. "And we were wonderin' what it is that he did and who he's running from."

"That was all a very long time ago," she told them then. "But…if you really want to know…"

"We do." Ravan was quick to take a seat at the bar, keeping his eyes trained on the woman. "It'll help us, uh, understand Erza better."

"Oh." Mirajane giggled then while his younger brother just clambered onto a stool as well. "Then I guess I can tell you a little."

"Please do."

"Jellal and Erza knew one another when they were children," Mira said then, slowly. "They were both kidnapped and forced into building a structure for this dark cult. And somewhere along the way, Jellal got things a tad backwards and some bad things happened, yes, but he's all better now. So really, there's nothing to talk about."

Ravan narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you just tell us the truth? The whole truth?"

"I like colts," the younger one offered up. "One time, when Papa took us into town, we saw a whole bunch of them in a field. They were wild. There were big horses with 'em too."

"Not baby horses, you dummy," Ravan complained. "She meant- Hey. Where'd she go?"

Mirajane was being called over to a table by someone else then and was apparently finished with their conversation.

"Thanks a lot, idiot," Ravan growled as he jumped down from the stool.

"I'm sorry. I's just bein' conversational, is all."

"Well, knock it off, alright? This is serious. We don't have time for your stupid crap."

"I really am sorry, Ravan."

"Just come on. Let's go talk to the other guy. You said he likes you, right?"

"I think he likes everyone."

"Great. Then maybe he'll tell us about Jellal."

He was sitting over at a table with only that blue cat and his daughter around. The little boy really wanted to ask Navi where she'd been earlier, as she hadn't been around for him to play with, but held off because he knew how annoyed Ravan got when he'd spoken earlier. It was probably best just to remain silent, he figured.

"Your name is Salamander, right?" Ravan asked as he came to sit across from him at the table. Natsu, who was eating, just glanced at him.

"Something like that," he said with a shrug. "What about it?"

"I've heard of you," he told the man as his younger brother just waved at Navi, still not opening his mouth. "After Erza… I found out a lot about her. Just on my travels to get here. People talk about you guys, you know. You, your wife, the stripper."

"People talk about Lucy?" Happy seemed skeptical. "And hey! What about me?"

Ignoring him, Ravan just continued on. "You're a slayer. And one of Titania's closest friends."

"We're pretty tight," Natsu agreed. "But what-"

"So tell me then," the boy began, "about Jellal."

"Jellal, huh?" Natsu glanced up at the ceiling. "Well…uh… He and Erza hang out. A lot. And he uses magic. And has that crazy stuff on his face-"

"I think it's paint."

"Did I not tell you to shut up?" Ravan growled at his brother while Navi only giggled. "Besides, that's not what I mean and you know it."

"How do I know what you mean?" Natsu frowned at him. "And why do you wanna know about Jellal anyways?"

"I don't just want to know about him. I wanna know what it is he did. And who it is that's looking for him."

"Why would anyone be lookin' for him?" Natsu asked. "I mean, we all know he's at Erza's. Who is it? Gray? That sneaky bastard. Does he think that he can somehow beat Jellal and then throw it back in my face? Like we're equals or something? Think again, Gray, you-"

"I'm right here, dumbass," the man in question said as he walked by, Juvia hanging on his every word as she walked along behind him, per usual. "And I heard that comment, kid. I ain't no stripper."

"Then how come you're only in your undies?" the younger one asked with a giggle.

Gray glanced down before frowning. "I… The point is, keep my name out of your mouth, flame breath."

'Why don't you come say that over here, you squinty eyed-"

"Would you just give me some answers?" Ravan was starting to get annoyed. "What did Jellal do? He said that he tried to kill Erza or something and then-"

"Oh, that?" Natsu shrugged some. "Uh…well…Happy? Can you refresh my memory a little here?"

"Etherion? Tower of Heaven? You almost  _dying_?" The Exceed just stared at him. "Starting to ring any bells?"

"Hmmm."

"I know," Navi giggled as her father still struggled. "You've told me before. Jellal was gonna summon Zeref. But you stopped him. Remember, Dad?"

"Kinda. Sounds about right." He patted her on the head. "You really are great, you know that, Nav?"

"Zeref," Ravan whispered. "That doesn't sound good."

"It wasn't," Natsu said, though he was still busy annoying Navi by continuing to ruffle her hair. "But me and Erza took him down. Then…then…then, uh, Oracion Seis. And…and…uh… The guy that's really a girl. And second origins. And…and… Uh. My life seems really long right now."

"You're not making any sense," Ravan complained as Navi finally just shoved her father off. "At least tell me who it is that's after him."

"That's easy," Natsu said. "The magic council. He's a wanted fugitive or whatever."

"Or whatever," Happy repeated.

"So if someone told the magic council where he was-"

"Why do you wanna know all this anyhow?" Natsu frowned at him. "I get it. This whole time, you've been using Erza as a cover. You're actually here for…for… I've got nothing. What are you here for?"

"Nothing now." Ravan jumped up. "Thanks, Salamander."

"My name's Natsu," he told him with a frown. "And hey, just so you know, you can't kill Erza. It's near impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," the younger one told Natsu before getting up to follow his brother. "Say, Navi, if I'm around tomorrow, I figure I'll play some with Marin. You should come play too. One time when we played, we played house and-"

"Are you coming or not?" he heard his brother, who was heading out, growl.

"I guess so. Bye!" He waved again before taking off after his brother. Natsu stared after them for a moment before glancing down at his daughter.

"Who are they again?"

She just leaned up against him with a sigh. "Can we go home now?"

"You all tired out already, Navi? The night's young and so is the time!"

"Yeah," Happy said, "but remember how mad Lucy was last time we came in late with Navi?"

"All excellent points." Natsu grinned down at his daughter. "Let me finish my dinner, alright? Then we can go. Did you want anything else?"

"No." She stayed up against his side. "I'm fine."

Natsu didn't take long to finish then and, along with Happy, they headed back home to their apartment. Lucy, as Happy had feared, was waiting on them. She waited until Navi was in bed though to complain.

"You know," she started once she and Natsu were in the bedroom, him already stripped down to his boxers. Happy was in there too, resting on the bed as he watched Lucy walk around the room. "I don't ask a lot out of the two of you. At all. And when you both decide to goof off and not come home, when it's just the two of you, I don't care much. But when you have Navi with you, it's a little different."

"Come on, Luce," Natsu said as he just laid there, staring up at the ceiling. "It's not like we had her out on a dangerous job or something…or were planning on it…without your permission…before you showed up the other day…"

"Natsu-"

"The point is that we were just at the guildhall," he said with a shrug. "When I was a kid, I stayed out all night. Did all sorts of bad stuff. And didn't I turn out okay?"

"Ask a different question."

Frowning, he said, "You're so bossy. You make everything into a bad thing."

"Oh? And how could you constantly undermining me be a good thing?"

"The fact that Navi likes me more than you is a strong one. Also the fact that I have more fun when she's around is up there too. Need some more?"

Lucy just took to narrowing her eyes at him then, standing at the end of the bed. "You know, Natsu, things are going to change pretty soon. And you've matured some, fine, but the lack of responsibility you take at times is astonishing."

"...You think I've matured?"

"Natsu-"

"What's going to change, Lucy?" Happy was staring at her with wide eyes. "Huh?"

"W-Well-"

"I mean…you can just come out and tell us." He glanced down then, staring at the bed. "About…about how you're…sick. And gonna die. And-"

"What?"

Sighing, Natsu said, "It's just this thing that Happy thinks is going on with you. He thinks that you're dying and that you're never coming back and all this stuff."

With a sniffle, Happy said, "I don't want you to die, Lucy!"

"Happy," she complained as he made a dive off the bed and into her arms. "I'm not…sick."

"Yes, you are. That's how come you won't tell us what's been wrong with you and why your cold wasn't the same as Navi's cold. Because you got a serious illness and…and… Natsu can't be a single parent! Look what he did to me!"

"In my defense," Natsu tried. Then he sighed. "I got nothing."

"I'm not dying," Lucy said as she let Happy snuggle up against her. "I'm…pregnant, Natsu."

"What?" He sat up then, just staring at her. Happy lifted his head from her chest as well.

Then, snickering, he said, "You guys love each other."

She wasn't paying him much mind though as she continued to stare at Natsu. "Yeah. I-"

"This is great! Take that, Gray!" Natsu fist pumped. "Now I have two kids, which double beats his zero. Hoorah!"

Happy nuzzled against Lucy again. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"I was going to. I just had to find the right moment, is all." Grinning slightly, she said, "I didn't think that you noticed anything anyhow."

"Of course we did," Natsu said. "We notice everything about you."

"He just doesn't always remember it afterwards," Happy added.

"Exactly."

Natsu was grinning as wide as Lucy though as he jumped out of bed and came over to her and the Exceed.

"This is so weird," he said, coming to hug her. Happy, being squished in the middle, tried to wiggle free. Enough love for the day for him. "I feel like it's been forever since you had Navi."

"It has, hasn't it?'

Not giving into his fate, Happy said, "Not to be a bother or anything,  _but I can't breathe_."

Natsu just kissed Lucy's head as she smiled up at him. "This is a lot better than you dying."

"Yeah, hey." Remembering then what had spawned the conversation, she shoved him back some and Happy, finally freed, took a deep breath before escaping her grasp and heading back over to the bed. "What was up with that?"

"Ah, you know." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck again. "You let Happy get his mind going and he can dream anything up."

The Exceed grinned at Lucy. "I'm glad you're not dying either."

"Uh-huh."

"I am!"

"Hey." Natsu turned to walk out of the room then. "I gotta go tell Navi and-"

"Natsu, don't. She's asleep. Just let her stay that way."

"But-"

"Besides, she'd only go tell everyone tomorrow and-"

"And?" Natsu turned back to grin at her. "I'm gonna tell everyone anyhow."

"If you remember," Happy prompted.

"No, little buddy, I'm definitely remembering this," he assured them both.

"You really shouldn't tell people though," Lucy said. "I mean, it's still really early."

"Early?"

"Yeah. And, I mean, anything could happen-"

"Like what?"

"Natsu."

"What?"

"I mean, with all these illnesses just springing up randomly," she remarked, eyeing Happy. "You never know-"

"I said sorry," the cat defended.

"No, you haven't. You-"

"And besides, you might wanna tell people," he said, almost sheepishly then. "Lucy."

"And why, cat," she began as she glared over at him, "would I want to do that?"

"Because…well… You were the one being all secretive!"

"Happy-"

"I told a lotta people that you weren't coming around much these past few days because you actually were dying and just didn't wanna make us all sad."

"You what? I thought this was just something you and Natsu cooked up," she complained. "Who else did you-"

"Well… It's just best if you tell everyone you're not really ill, huh?"

"Happy-"

"Don't get all sour now, Luce!" Natsu came to toss his arm around her shoulders. "It's a great moment here, yeah?"

"Yeah," Happy agreed, nodding his head. "You're having another baby…and I'm probably going to get even less attention…and become even colder and more distant…"

"The day your distant or cold is a day I look forwards too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you talk too much."

"Hey!"

"You guys stop arguing," Natsu said as he kissed Lucy again. With a grin, he said, "You're probably upsetting the baby."

"Yeah, Lucy. Stop arguing with me."

"You-"

"What are you guys doin'?"

They all glanced over at the doorway then as the door was pushed open and Navi stood there, staring at them while rubbing at her eyes.

"And how come Happy don't have to go to bed?" she asked. "I can't sleep without him."

"I'm sleeping in here," Happy told her.

"No," Lucy said. "You're not."

"Yes, I am." He gave her his sad face once more. "I was worried about you."

"So much so that you gossiped behind me behind my back?"

"I gossip out of love."

"Sure."

"Come on, Nav." Natsu gave Lucy one more kiss before going over to her. "Lucy's right. You shouldda been in a bed a long time ago. Let's-"

"Wait," her mother groaned, her tone alone letting the three of them know that they'd won. Happy even snickered before she finished her sentence. "You can sleep in here, Happy. You too Navi. Just this once though. Remember how we talked about it being better for you to- And you guys aren't even listening to me."

They weren't either. Navi had already rushed over to the bed to go climb into it next to Happy, who was just as happy to see her, and Natsu was going over there as well, yawning slightly.

"Night, guys," he said as he climbed in. "Remember to leave Lucy some room, huh?"

"Do we have to?"

"Feeling the love, Happy," she complained. Still though, watching as Navi nuzzled up with the cat and the way Natsu looked so happy to have them both there just…

"Can you get the light?" was the Exceed's response. "We're tryin' to sleep here, Lucy."

'Yeah," Natsu agreed. "I mean, do you have any idea what hour it is? You're keeping us up! And I thought you'd matured."

"Well," Happy offered slowly. "She sure has aged."

Navi just glanced over at her though. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"In a minute." She went to turn off the light before walking off. "I'll be back."

When she disappeared off into the bathroom, Natsu just let out another yawn.

"Are you sleepy?" Navi asked.

"Mmmhmm. And kinda hungry. Mostly just tired though."

Turning from Happy then, she stared at her father in the darkness. "You want me to tell you a story?"

"Sure. But then you gotta go to sleep, okay?"

Nodding, she rested against his side. "What do you want it to be about?"

"About all my achievements," Happy said.

"That'll be a short story."

"Shut up, Natsu!"

Still though, when Lucy returned, she found them all passed out. That wasn't so odd, considering all three of them were pretty easy to wind down. When she climbed into bed on the other side of Happy, she realized someone was still up.

Lucy just mouthed, "I love you," over at Natsu as he stared at her in the darkness smiling slight. Then he nodded and shut his eyes.

They might not always be the most conventional family, but he had to say, out of all his friends, he figured he had the best one of all.

"Hey, Luce?" he whispered, something suddenly hitting him.

"Hmmm?" She was scratching behind the snoozing Happy's ears then and hardly glanced over at him.

"…Does this mean that Navi can replace you? On jobs? While you're all…pregnant or whatever?"

"Or whatever," Happy mumbled, apparently not fully asleep. "And not so rough, Lucy."

She kept stroking his head. "It means, Natsu, that we can talk about it."

That was all he asked for.

* * *

"I am shocked that we have not seen those boys since I got back," Jellal remarked as he and Erza sat at her kitchen table, both drinking a cup of tea and trying to find something to occupy their time. Usually, when they actually got a chance to be together, everything was frenzied and they knew it would only be a matter of hours before they were separated again. That made it pretty easy to figure out what to do with their time…

With so much of it on their hands then though, they were more or less at a loss. Or at least Jellal was. Erza had one thing in mind.

"Perhaps," she said slowly. "They have vacated and you could follow suit."

Getting him out of her house.

Not that she didn't want Jellal around. Because she did. The time that they spent with one another was precious when they had it. And under normal circumstances, she would cherish more of it. But as it was, he was only there because he didn't have faith in her abilities to handle a situation that had, for the record,  _nothing to do with him_.

In his mind, however, it had everything to do with him. Because it had to do with her. And if Erza was involved, it was very much so his business. Always.

"And leave you here all alone?" He grinned at her, but she wouldn't return it. With a sigh, he said, "I do not understand you, Erza. What am I doing wrong? Protecting you?"

"Yes."

"Erza-"

"I do not need protecting, Jellal."

"Did I say that you did?"

"You being here is saying that you do," she hissed.

"No." Jellal took a sip of his drink before saying, "Me being here says that I care about you. Not that I don't have faith in you and your abilities. I do. You are plenty strong, Erza, and plenty capable."

"Then-"

"But I love you. And to think that those boys were plotting some, trying to hurt you, and that I did absolutely nothing is beyond me."

She gave him a hard stare for a moment before looking off. With a huff, she said, "I still would rather you not be here."

"Why? What hamper am I putting on you?"

"I-"

"None. None at all," he said. Then, smiling, he said, "Besides, how often is it that we get to spend an extended period of days together?"

"Never," she admitted.

"Isn't that something to be thankful for?" Then, thinking about it, he said, "Though it would be a tad more joyful if your life wasn't hanging in the balance-"

"Jellal-"

"Besides, they're not here  _now_ ," he said, gesturing around. "We're alone. So let's stop speaking on it."

"You know the danger in you staying here too-"

"We are not having the conversation over again," he complained. "Honestly."

"So it is okay for you to worry about my safety, but not I for you?"

"It'd be nice, yes."

She was finished with her tea then and rose to put her cup in the sink. "We have spent hours talking and awaiting their arrival once more. It's clear at this point to me that they are not coming back tonight."

"Then let's put it out of our minds, yes?" He stood as well, going to follow her. Resting a hand on her shoulder, he grinned when she turned to face him. "Erza."

"They have been rather…distracting," she agreed. He nodded.

"In the worst possible way."

"There are worse ways."

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "For me there aren't."

That made her laugh, if only slightly, which was what he was going for.

And once it was all said and done and they found themselves in her room, both trying to drift off and put everything to rest, Jellal found that he couldn't. He just laid there, still listening for those boys.

"You don't sleep enough," Erza chided when, after laying around for awhile as well, she sat up some and turned on the lamp by her bedside.

"Oh?" He hardly glanced at her. "And you do?"

"I'm different," she said as she grabbed the novel off the nightstand and flipped it open. "Exception to the rule."

"Of course you are." He didn't even have to look at the title to know what sort of book it was. Rolling onto his stomach, he finally did look at her as he said, "You know, if you wanted to get all worked up again, Erza, all you had to do was-"

"That other bed is not occupied with them out," she said simply. "Don't change that."

Still though, when he moved to rest his head against her stomach, Erza did find herself smiling and occasionally reaching down to stroke his hair. And for awhile, they were at peace.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled tiredly when, promptly at her normal time, he felt her slipping out of bed. He hadn't remembered her putting the book down and actually drifting off, but apparently she had at some point, as the room was dark then and she was yawning as she forced herself up. "Erza-"

"You are always welcomed to join."

"What could you possibly be training?" he complained. "Your body has to have reached limits no other person on the planet can. You win. You're the best. Now get back in bed."

"Hardly," she said. "And you could use some training as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Groaning then, he moved to shove out of bed. "Give me a minute, huh?"

"A minute," she agreed, reequipping before she left the room. "I'll be waiting. And be prepared; we are opening with a sprint."

"Of course we are. Because, when don't we?"

"Forty-five seconds."

"Erza-"

But she was gone. Sigh. What was it that he loved about her again?

Everything. Right. Of course.

…Except for her inability to ever just call it a day. That was rather annoying at times, he would admit.

He swore too that she was just buying time during the workout, adding unnecessary portions to it just to tie up more of his time. But she insisted that she always sparred with a partner if she ever found someone to workout with her.

"And how," he complained, "often is that?"

"Now that you mention it, rarely ever."

"Right," he sighed. "Because I am the only sucker out of all your friends."

But still, he would admit, he'd always liked to watch Erza train. She was amazing in most every way to him, but her physical prowess was something to admire.

When they got back to the house, the younger of the two boys was there waiting on them.

"And where," Erza said wearily as they approached the porch, where he was sitting, "is your brother?"

"I dunno."

"Really?"

He nodded. "He went to go find out some stuff about you, Robbie."

"Me?"

"Yep." He jumped up when they got closer. "And someone locked the window! So I couldn't get in."

"Who-" Then Erza frowned over at Jellal. "You didn't."

"Of course I did. What part of me keeping you safe was unclear?"

"Jellal-"

"Are you gonna feed me?" The little one wasn't playing around. "I ain't ate since you gave me dinner last night, Erza."

"Why would you eat in between then and now anyhow?"

"I like to eat."

"Of course you do." With a sigh, she headed up the porch and over to the door. "I must shower. Then I am going down to the guild to see if there are any quick jobs I can take."

"Jobs?" Jellal frowned, heading after her. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what are ya talkin' about?" The boy narrowly missed being shut out of the house again. "You can't leave. The week ain't up yet!"

"I said that you two could attack me if you wished," she told him simply. "I said nothing about staying in Magnolia to do so."

"Oh." Then he giggled. "You're real smart, Erza."

"Mmm." Glancing at her boyfriend, she said, "As for you, you are the one that chose to come here. I did not call for you. To think that I would miss out on a good job on the board for you-"

"Admit it. You just thought of that a minute ago and think it will be an excellent way to get rid of me."

"There is nothing to admit. I am not being veiled in anything I do."

"Erza-"

"Are we eatin' eggs again?" The younger one patted his stomach. "I really liked your eggs, Robbie."

With a sigh, he gave up on his girlfriend and just turned to heat into the kitchen. "Come on then."

"You're all sweaty," the little boy giggled, rushing to follow. "You went with Erza? She's a good worker outer, ain't she?"

"Yes," he agreed. "She very much so is."

In the kitchen, the boy went to go take a seat at the table while Jellal started on breakfast. It was while he was cooking though that he spoke to the boy.

"What," he said slowly, "exactly is your brother looking up on me?"

"I dunno," he said with a shrug. "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Giggling, he said, "Why does it matter?"

Jellal only shook his head. Why did it matter? There was nothing the boy would do to him…right?

"The Salad-man told us some stuff though."

"The…what?"

"The Salad-man. Navi's dad?"

He blinked. "The Salamander?"

The little boy shrugged. "If you say so."

Sighing, he said, "What did he tell you?"

"Um…about a bunch of words that don't make sense and are too hard to remember and something about Zeref. I remember that."

"Of course you do," Jellal sighed. "But what interest would it be of his? Or yours?"

"I dunno. Ravan talks a lot. I can't remember everything."

When Erza returned, Jellal headed off to get his own shower in, leaving the woman with the little boy. He seemed to be the least threatening of all the children in Magnolia anyhow.

It bothered Jellal the whole day as to where the other boy was and what exactly he was doing. Not as it had been when Erza's life had been in the balance. It was…different.

Not as if the boy could do much to him, he figured. If he was hoping to find something to use against the man, he would be remiss. Nothing would be making him leave Magnolia until the boy himself stood down.

But the younger one seemed at peace. Jellal had a feeling he knew exactly where his brother was for him to seemingly care so little about it. He'd said he was out gathering information or something, so Jellal figured that he was off asking around town about him.

Foolish child. Stirring up trouble for no good reason.

Erza was annoyed to not find a job that she liked, but decided it was just as well. The week was coming to an end soon enough.

Marin was back though, up at the guildhall, which made the little boy pretty happy. Navi and the mean one weren't around though and Marin told him that the mean one was the one not feeling too great then.

"Really?" He was intrigued. "What happened? Is she sick now?"

"Nope." Marin giggled. "Daddy trained her too hard."

"The Master?"

"Mmmhmm."

"What does he do?"

"Makes lightning." She giggled. "He's pretty awesome."

"Well, he is Master."

"He is."

They must have hung around the guildhall for awhile, the boy felt. Eventually, Marin went home and Navi never did show up, so he was ready to leave when they finally did. The night before he hadn't gotten much sleep, out on the street, and it was starting to catch up with him.

If Erza was good for anything, it was for that extra bedroom. He loved it. One day, he wanted to live in a house as big as hers.

"Erza," Jellal mumbled softly as they walked along, the sun nearly finished setting by that point.

"Hmmm?"

"What is…the younger ones name?" He was walking ahead of them then, though randomly he'd glance back, just to make sure the two of them were still there. He didn't feel much for getting lost that day. "I feel as if I should know, but-"

"Now that you mention it… I do not know either."

"Hmmm."

"I never really thought they'd stick around," she admitted. "And he never offered it up. The older one told me his name, the first time he tried to kill me. That is the only reason I know his. Learning them never seemed that important."

"Compared to staying alive? No, I suppose they're not."

"What are you guys talkin' about?" The boy turned full then, suspicious of them. "If you ditch me, I'mma tell Ravan and he's not gonna be happy."

"I was just telling Jellal that this is where I leave the two of you," she said, bowing her head slightly. "I must train."

"You sure do that enough."

"I concur," Jellal grumbled. Erza just shook her head.

"Regardless," she said as she took a step away from her boyfriend. "You stay with Jellal, yes?"

"Do I gotta?"

Scowling, Jellal said, "Believe me, you are doing me no favors."

"I guess we could go play tag," the boy said with a shrug.

"No," the man was quick to reply. "We can't."

"Sure you can."

"Erza-"

"Goodbye."

"Bye!" The boy waved some as she turned off down a different street. To Jellal, he said, "You sure you don't wanna play?"

"Very."

It was dark when they got there. And Jellal did a quick check, but still, that boy wasn't around. Hmmm.

"Hey…child," Jellal said as they sat down in the kitchen to wait for Erza.

"What?" He was busy eating the sandwich the man had made him and only glanced up.

"I… I feel as if I have been here for a few days and so have I."

"You feel that way 'cause you have," he told him. Problem solved. He went back to eating.

"No, of course, I know," he said. "I meant…well… I do not recall ever learning your name."

Again, he hardly glanced up. "That's 'cause you don't know it."

"Yes," Jellal said slowly, trying to take the high road. Sometimes he thought the boy was purposely annoying. "I get that. And considering you seem to not care to ever call me by my right name, it makes sense."

"Then what are you askin'?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh." Then, glancing around, he said, "I don't wanna tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because…because I don't like it."

Jellal smiled some then. "Come now. It can't be that bad."

"It's horrible."

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

Still though, the boy sat up real tall and leaned over the table. With a sigh, Jellal did the sigh, letting the boy whisper the name in his ear.

"That's not so bad," the man said after he heard it.

"Is too," he complained. "I want a cool name. Like Ravan."

"Ravan is a…interesting name, I guess. Your parents-"

"That didn't give him that name," the boy said with a frown. "He gave himself it."

"What do you mean?"

The boy giggled. "It's his new name. It's really cool, right? That's what he's goin' for. And when I asked if I could change my name too, he said fine, but… I don't have nothin' cool like that."

"Ravan," the man said slowly. "Why?"

"It's a demon," he told him. "And he said that he was gonna be one, to kill Erza. He was going to get revenge. He's reborn."

Shaking his head then with a sigh, Jellal said, "Well, I am not much one to critique making up names."

"You think I could make one up then?"

"If you want," he said. "It's not as if any of us here know you anyhow. You could be anything."

"Cool."

"That's the great thing about starting over, see?" Jellal grinned at him then. "You can be anyone."

That night, when Erza got back, she seemed to be cracking some. Jellal figured they'd finally all overstayed their welcome. Still, the little boy just marched off to the guest bedroom and she made no fuss of it. For a bit, she and Jellal stayed up and talked, but he could tell the lack of sleep recently was getting to her.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked when she rose from the kitchen table and he didn't move in the slightest.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "Not yet. Soon. I'll try not to wake you when I do."

He didn't know exactly what he was waiting for or if he was even waiting for anything, really. But whether he was or not, it only took another half hour before he got something.

It was the backdoor creaking open that made him look up. He'd sensed the boy out there, but hadn't realized someone had been foolish enough to leave the backdoor unlocked. But they had. And soon enough, there he was, Ravan, in the kitchen with the man.

He looked just as dark as ever.

"I know something about you," Jellal taunted softly, planning to tease him a tad over his name change. The boy just stood there though, his smirk seeming to grow at the sight of the man.

"Yeah?" Ravan just came over to him. "Bet I got you beat."

"Oh yeah?"

With a nod, the boy's smirk changed into a devilish grin. "I know who you are, Jellal Fernandez. And I know what you did. I win."

 


	8. Chapter 8

  


Ravan expected Jellal to jump up. To take off running. Attack him. Something. Instead, the man just sat there at the table, staring at him. Then, slowly, a grin spread across his usually void features and be began to clap.

No, seriously.

"It has been quite the game," Jellal said with a nod of his head. "Quite a great, fun game. But you finally have us beat, don't you?"

"What are you-"

"You're going to turn me in, yes?" Jellal was laughing then. "And that's going to break Erza's heart, huh? And then, if you're lucky, you might get a chance to kill her. But if not, so what? You've gotten her boyfriend locked up, anyhow. And you can justify that more easily with yourself because, after all, I am a wanted man. A guilty man. I've done more wrong than you will probably do in your entire life time. I deserve to be locked away, don't I?"

"W-Well-"

"Then where are they? Outside?"

"Who?"

"The Magic Council, of course." Jellal glanced towards the back door. "Waiting for me to rush out so they can get me? Is that it?"

"I-"

"Or," he said slowly as he got to his feet, walking over to the ten year old, his smile disappearing and his eyes growing dark. "Is there nothing? Was this just a threat? A game in which you claim to win yet still have not made a single intelligent move?"

Narrowing his eyes that time, Ravan said, "I can get them at any time. And-"

"And what?" His tone was less jovial then. "You think that I would just stay here? Erza does not really need my protection. I would merely leave town. I mean, who would stop me? Before they got here? You? The boy that cannot even beat Erza?"

"I can beat Erza! I-"

"You can't," he challenged. "And you know that you can't. That is why you are going through this outlandish way to get back at her. And for what? Because she saved you and your brother from certain death? What a horrible woman."

"You have no idea what-"

"No, I know exactly what." Jellal wasn't giving up. Finally, Erza wasn't around and he could tear into the boy a little. It was all he'd wanted for awhile. "You're a scared little boy who's trying to put on a brave face for his brother. You made a threat and you're too prideful to let it go, to admit defeat. You don't wish to go back to your nothing little village just as you left it; a discouraged child who hadn't even had the courage to take on the monster himself."

"You take that back! You-"

"Take back what? The truth? I remind you, it is not me that opened this dialogue, but you. So I will not stop until I have had my fill." Jellal wasn't giving in. Not that time. "I understand how you feel. You are a failure. You could not save your parents. Nobody could. But you especially. You feel as if you had been stronger, had been more skilled, you yourself could have taken out that monster. That your life wouldn't have been changed so drastically.

"But that is not the way that things turned out. You were a coward, weren't you? You ran and left them. You let them stay in that separate camp, where they later met their fates. You blame yourself, but you can't kill yourself, can you? So you choose instead to push it off on the only other person that might have had a chance at saving them. Erza Scarlet. After all, she is the one that promised to save you all, no?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You-"

"I know everything. And that's what makes you so afraid. The others? From Fairy Tail? They are too kind hearted to say it to your face, but they're all thinking it. You're a scared, weak little boy that no one cares about. Your parents are dead and, clearly, your village feels as if they are better off without you. They didn't even come after you! So they feel sorry for you. All of them. Even Master Laxus.

"Not me though. I don't feel that way at all. In fact, if anything, I think it is time that you are taught a lesson. You're nothing but a snot nosed punk that cannot properly channel his anger. Not even into his magic! You are sub par at best. And once Erza finishes with you at the end of the week, she'll send you packing. From there, I'll honestly be surprised if you make it another year on your own. You're weak. And the weak don't live long in this world. Not when they have such big mouths."

The boy was practically smoldering then, his gaze as dark as the moonless night outside. But Jellal only grinned at the stare.

"So go," he said. "Alert the council. No one will believe that Titania is harboring me. And even if they do, I'll be gone before they get here. Just know that you shouldn't start a fight that you can't finish. Besides, the more interesting thing to them will probably be a little boy who is trying in vain to kill an innocent woman who has been nothing, but hospitable to him. Give it up, Ravan. It's over. I don't win, you don't win, and neither does Erza. But with certainty, you lose. No matter what. So go home. Go find a new home. Whatever. Just get out of Magnolia so we can all move on with our lives."

As Jellal turned to walk out off the kitchen, he thought that it was over. That the boy wasn't going to say anything to him. But, just before he was out, the boy raised a hand and pointed at his back.

"What are you then? A coward? You talk about me running and you're the one walking away now! You said that I shouldn't start a fight that I can't finish, fine. I'm starting one right now. Come on then! Turn around. Fight me!"

"Goodnight, Ravan."

"I said to fight me!" Then, with a growl, he summed a short blade before tossing it, meaning for it to hit Jellal in the back. Hardly turning though, the man easily caught it in one hand before throwing it away from him.

"If you want to kill Erza," he said simply with a frown. "Find a better teacher. At this rate, you're nothing more than a nuisance. One that has more than worn out his welcome."

The child was seething then, but didn't summon another weapon. He didn't even try to rush the man. He just stood there, glaring and panting slightly.

Over? Maybe for him. But not for Ravan. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Ravan was gone, of course, the next morning when Jellal arose. The other boy, however, was not.

"You mean he was here?" his brother asked with a slight frown. "Really? And he didn't even come to get me or nothin'?"

"I assure you," the man responded. "He had other things on his mind."

It was curious to Jellal though that Erza had been able to escape the house that morning without him detecting. Perhaps he was just that tired. Huh. It didn't matter much though as she arrived back from her training at her usual time, just before sunup.

"Good workout?" Jellal asked upon her entrance.

"As good as any," she replied, a little shocked to find the two of them sitting in her living room. "I figured you would both still be sleeping."

"How can I sleep?" the little boy complained. "When my brother don't even come get me to take me on 'ventures and stuff. I don't slow him down that much, do I?"

Still, she just shook her head before heading off to catch a shower. And when she returned, she was ready to go down to the guildhall.

"Today I am insistent upon finding a job," she told both of them as they walked down the street with her.

"You are not that desperate for money," Jellal began. "Are you?"

"Of course not," she retorted with a frown. "But I have grown tired of just sitting around."

"If this week has been boring to you, then I'd hate to stay with you on a regular basis," he remarked. "I mean, honestly, Erza. You have two little boys out for your life, but you are still restless?"

"I am hard to figure out, I suppose."

"Extremely."

At the hall, the little boy was happy to find that Marin was around. She was pretty pumped to see him too.

"But we can't play," she told him as he came over to do just that.

"How come?"

"I'm goin' with my aunt and uncle somewhere."

"Where?"

"Shoppin'," she said with a shrug. "We're gonna ride on a train and everything."

"Oh."

"But you can come."

"Really?"

Nodding, she drug him over to where Lisanna was sitting with Bickslow, both killing time before they had to get down to the train station.

"Aunt Lissy," she said as the boy just stared at them, in awe over the seith. He didn't have his helmet on and his face tattoo was rather interesting. "Can he come with us?"

"Sure," the woman said, hardly glancing at her. "We'll leave in-"

"Lisanna," Bickslow complained, frowning at her. "Now I'm going to have to buy him a ticket."

"Then buy him a ticket."

"I think you're missing the point."

Ajax, who was seated in his father's lap, giggled, patting at the man's face, distracting him. It wasn't hard, after all.

Content then, Marin and her friend walked off, leaving Lisanna to say what she really wanted.

"This is probably the only person outside of Haven, Locke, and Navi that Marin actually gets along with," she told Bickslow with a frown. "So just go with it, alright?"

"Maybe I don't wanna go with it."

"Bickslow-"

"Making me do stuff the boss won't like."

"You have no idea if Laxus would like this or not."

"Want me to go ask him?"

"…No. So-"

"See? He's gonna hate us."

"He can't hate me," she reasoned as she glanced around for the man. "He's my brother. And he's not around to hate you, so you're safe."

Over with Marin though, who was taking the boy over to the bar so her mother could feed him (he was neglecting to tell her that Erza had already taken care of that), the other child was showing his own hesitance.

"I dunno," he said. "I mean, a train sounds real cool, but I can't find Ravan. And what if I leave town and he needs me?"

"What's going on?" Mira asked as they scrambled up into stools.

"He's gonna go with me," Marin said. "To go shoppin', but he's scared that his brother won't know where he is."

"And what if I get lost?" The boy shook his head. "But I wanna go on a train."

"Well," Mirajane said as she went to get them some juice. "You're going to be going with Lisanna and I know that she won't lose you. So you'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Lisanna's my sister."

He glanced back then, over at the woman, before back at Mirajane. "What about the guy with the weird stuff on his face?"

"Bickslow? He'll keep you safe. I promise."

"Well, I ain't worried about bein' safe," he grumbled as Marin just giggled. "Just not getting lost. I do it a lot."

"You can hold hands with Aunt Lissy," Marin offered up. "That's what I do. Then I don't get lost."

"But if she's holding your hand and her shoppin' bags, she can't hold my hand," he pointed out.

"Mmmm…You can hold my hand," she said. "And then, if we get lost, we'll get lost together. And you can't be lost together, can you?"

"I guess not."

Giggling, Mirajane said, "And if your brother comes by looking for you, I'll be sure to tell him where you are. Okay?"

"Guess so." Then, smiling at her, he asked, "Can I get somethin' to eat? I don't got no money or anything, but I'll work for it, if you want. I can…clean weapons real good! You should ask Erza."

"I'll take your word for it."

At that moment, anyhow, Erza was over at the request board, hoping to find something new posted in the past day. There was only one and, with a sigh, she moved to untack it. It would have to do.

"It's not, but a short walk from here," Jellal said, glancing over her shoulder at it. She just narrowed her eyes in response.

"What difference does it make to you?"

"Obviously," he said, following her as she headed over to the bar to tell Mira that she was taking it. "I am going with you."

"Obviously," she replied, "you are not."

"Clearly, I am."

'Clearly, you are delirious."

"Erza-"

"Why would you go with me?" She turned then, in the middle of the hall, to face him, a frown evident on her face. "Have we not spent enough time together these past few days?"

"We will never spend enough-"

"Jellal-"

"I just wish to be sure of your safety," he said. "And that boy could follow you from here, ambush you-"

"Isn't it some sort of rule or something?" she asked. "That you can't go out on another guild's job? Doesn't that intervene with your plans?"

"I am not taking the job. Honestly, I am not even accompanying you," he reasoned. "I only plan to follow you to the town and keep a look out for that boy. You can hate it all you want, Erza, but I am going to look out for you."

"You are troublesome."

"Perhaps," he agreed as she turned once more and walked over to the bar finally. "But that does not change that I am gong with you."

"Goiin' where?" They had come to stand next to Marin and the little boy and he'd taken to glancing up at them. "With us?"

"With you?" Erza repeated. Then she noticed the plate of food in front of him and frowned. "And I thought I already fed you?"

"If you only think it, then how do you know if you did or not?"

"Where is it that you think you are going?" Jellal asked him, figuring it would be a waste to go down the road his girlfriend was. "Hmmm?"

"With Marin," he said. She was quick to nod.

"We're gonna go shoppin' with Bickslow and Aunt Lissy."

"I get to ride a train!" Then, after glancing down at his plate, the boy thought for a moment before saying, "And I won't get lost or nothin'. I'll hold Marin's hand the whole time."

"And I'll hold Aunt Lisanna's."

"So we're safe."

"I assure you," Erza said with a frown, "I am not concerned about your safety in the slightest."

"That's what I said," he agreed. "Say, if you're not going with us, where are you going, Erza?"

"On a job." She glanced over at Mirajane, who was still behind the bar. Holding out the flier to her, she said, "This one right here."

"Ooh." Mira moved to take it from her. "And so soon after your last."

"Spending a week with Lucy, Gray, and Natsu was a job within itself. Not to mention Happy."

Jellal just took to shaking his head. "The sooner we leave on this job, the faster we return."

"What is your rush then?" Erza asked. "Considering you are not even invited?"

"Problem?" Mira asked them, grinning just from the thought. There was no couple that intrigued her more than Erza and Jellal. Mainly because they were the only one that she didn't have unlimited access to. "Guys?"

"Yep," the little boy said. "I want some more eggs."

"No," Erza said as Mira moved to take his plate. "He has already been fed. In fact-"

"Oy! Marin, kid, you comin' or what?"

"We're leaving, sweetie."

"Uh-oh." Marin jumped up, taking the hand of the boy and dragging him off his stool before running towards her aunt and uncle. "Bye, Mommy. Bye, Erza."

"This is where we make our departure as well, is it not, Erza?" Jellal asked.

"If it has to be together, then yes."

"My," he remarked as she eyed him icily. "Seems to be such a fun trip already."

"If you guys would rather stay," Mirajane said slowly then. "And, I dunno, talk about your problems-"

"You never rightly change, do you?" Jellal grinned at her before heading off to follow Erza, who was hardly listening to Mirajane. She seemed rather keyed in on the job already. It seemed simple enough anyhow. A town in need of someone to catch some bank robbers. At most, it would take Erza a day and a half. Simple.

Then again, with Jellal tagging along…

"Are we going to be silent then?" she asked not soon after they made it to the outskirts of Magnolia. "Jellal?"

"Why are you asking me? You are the one that has been hostile."

"Hostile."

"Just the way you say the word is the very description of it."

"There is nothing to discuss anyhow, as it is. Less you have something."

"I rather liked the silence." Then, glancing over at her, he said softly, "Tell me you have picked him up."

Nodding slightly, she said loudly, "Silence is best," before adding in a quieter tone, "Since we passed through the market."

They both knew who it was, of course. Ravan. Who else? Jellal was cautious, of course, but sensed no one else around. As far as he could tell, the boy hadn't alerted anyone of his presence.

Not that it didn't mean he wouldn't in the future. But for the moment, all was safe.

And with that, it was back to silence. Not that that was wholly bad. It made it easier to track the boy's movements through the forest. Jellal figured he'd trail them the entire way. If it was fine with Erza, then he figured he wouldn't make a fuss of it.

Still, they had a three hour walk ahead of them. And after only thirty minutes, it showed that some things had been weighing heavy on Erza's mind, as she eventually spoke.

"I do not mean to be so harsh on you," she told him softly at one point. "I just...I do not like the idea of you thinking that I am weak. Or that I need you. That has never been the nature of our relationship and I do not wish for it to become that."

"And you think then that I believe you need me? I am not that foolish, I assure you," he told her, walking with his head down, though his ears were alert. "If anything, I am typically detrimental to all of your plans."

"As I am to you."

"That's not true," he sighed. "We just… We cancel one another out, I think."

"Hmmm?"

"Even when we're fighting on the same side, you and I just have that affect on one another." Then, smiling, he said, "I think it is because you try to show out in front of me."

"Hardly. If anything it is completely the other way around."

"Is it?"

"It is."

"That sounds about right."

"Jellal?"

"What?" He lifted his head then at her tone, glancing at the woman. She was facing forwards then, walking along at her normal pace.

"Do you ever think that…"

"That what?"

"That we'll tire of this."

"Walking? No."

"Jellal-"

"My time with you is frequently the very little enjoyment I have any more," he told her simply.

"But all things become stale after awhile."

"Why, Erza, if I knew you took me out here to get rid of me-"

"You followed me," she pointed out. "And I am not saying that…that that time is upon us or anything like that. Not at all. Just… Perhaps silence was better."

"There is no other solution to our lives than the one that we are currently acting out," he said with a shrug. "So what is the point of discussing other avenues? I will always be who I am and you will always be who you are. If you'd rather me not stop by-"

"And when did I ever say that?"

"Then what are we saying? Or even talking about?" He grinned at her that time, laughing slightly. "We're stuck, Erza, as we are. Better to accept our fate than fight it."

"I believe the origin of this conversation was me assuring you that I am not nearly as upset or annoyed with you as I have come off."

"That sounds about right."

"And I am not."

"There? Have you had your peace now?"

"Do not deride me, Jellal," she warned. "It is very easy for me to become as annoyed as I appear, if not more."

The walk was mostly silent after that. And when they got to the town, Jellal departed himself from Erza, whispering in her ear that he would circle back around Ravan and trail him from behind. More importantly, he rather didn't want to be seen with her while she was out on her job. Precautionary, fine, but more than likely helpful.

Not to mention, he didn't want to say anything, but her job sounded rather boring. Then again, compared to the things he dealt with typically, it was hard for a mundane job to win out. She also had her more interesting times, she would admit.

It was very easy for her, once alone, to immerse herself in finding the culprits of the robbery. Speculation had it that it was a local gang that was known for causing trouble and, well, that made it much easier to solve. All she had to do was find their hideout and that would be that.

Piece of cake.

She even forgot about Ravan. At least somewhat. He didn't appear to be trailing her through the city and without Jellal breathing down her neck about him the entire time, he was pretty easy to put out of her mind. Though a few times she had her own speculations as to where he'd run off to. Or who had run off with him.

"You," she hissed at Jellal many hours later when they met up on the outskirts of the town, "had better not have hurt him."

He didn't even ask if she'd found the robbers or how the job went. He only stared at her.

"I lost him in the crowd," he said with a shrug. "I assumed he was with you. No?"

"No." Still, she eyed Jellal suspiciously. "You really did nothing to him?"

"If I did, would I have stuck around for you to chew me out about it?" He shrugged slightly. "I hoped that perhaps he went back to Magnolia, but who knows? Maybe he got lost in the city."

"That's the other one," she told him with a frown.

"Then maybe he found something more entertaining than chasing a grown woman around who clearly will never be bested by him. Who knows, Erza? And tell me then, must we stay in town or did you-"

"Of course I found the money, Jellal. And the hideout. It wasn't hard. I don't even think I was truly needed here." She clearly wasn't interested in that. "I'm more worried about Ravan."

"Worried? Tell me you are not growing soft, Erza."

"He is a little boy with a big mouth and little skill to back it up. I would be soulless not to be worried. After all, I knowingly led him here. If he is hurt-"

"You cannot honestly be suggesting that we look for him." Jellal wasn't in the mood. "Only you could fret over your claimed assassin."

"No one has asked you to tag along."

"Erza-"

"I am not going to…seek him out, Jellal," she told him with a frown. "But as it stands, night is falling and I do not wish to walk back to Magnolia just yet. And we are too close to town for comfort. Come. We shall spend the night out in the woods leading back home and head back at sunrise."

"I feel as if you planned this."

'Planned what?"

"To lead me out into the woods and-"

"How many times do I have to say that you were not, at all, even once invited?"

"You are still tense," he remarked, giving her a once over. "Surely this boy having gone missing is at least somewhat of a relief to you?"

"I can tell it is not to you," she said. "You keep bringing it up."

"There might be something that I should tell you," he said with a sigh as they started to walk off.

"What is it?"

"Well… The boy knows that I am wanted and has threatened to alert the-"

"What? Jellal-"

"I have it under control."

"Oh, do you? Just like I had the whole thing under control to begin with and you just couldn't leave it alone?"

"…No, different. I actually do have it under control."

"You-"

"The week is practically up," Jellal said. "Then it's over. Right?"

"Now you sound like me. And that deal only has to do with the two of us. Not you. He can ruin you at any moment." Then she frowned. "You don't think he came to this town with us to alert someone…do you?"

"I do not know."

"Jellal-"

"There is nothing we can do," he said. "Even if he did."

"Yes, there is. You can run. You can-"

"I am not going to. I told you that I was here to protect you-"

'What is your real endgame in this?" She was still skeptical. "You know that I can handle myself, you have said this. So what? What is it then, Jellal, that is keeping you-"

"Why can I not just wish to be around in case something happens? What? You think I have some of ulterior motive? For what, Erza? What good is any of this doing for me? Honestly, I have spent the past few days with you mad at me, the older boy annoying me, and the younger one deciding we are playmates. What have I gotten out of it? Nothing."

"You got a chance to bother me, which I am sure you've overly enjoyed."

"As shocking as this may be, Erza," he said then as she refused to glance over at him. "Having you upset is not enjoyable. For anyone."

They walked rather deep into the woods until Erza was content with their location. And Jellal, too wound up to sleep, just sat there next to her, as if keeping watch.

Not that Erza fell asleep so easily either. She just laid on her side, also counting the hours until the light wouldn't be dying, but growing in the sky.

"I think," he said slowly, just about when she was drifting off, "that we have forgotten something."

"Hmmm?"

"The younger one," he said then. "We've left him to the mercy of Mirajane."

"She'll find somewhere for him to sleep," Erza sighed. "She's more interested in them than I am anyhow."

"That seems odd, considering it is you that is housing them."

"Jellal."

"The younger one isn't so bad," he said then, slowly. "He just seems rather attached to his brother."

"Everyone needs a hero."

"I suppose they do."

And at that moment, back in Magnolia, the boy was rather forlorn about his not being around.

"He didn't come at all?" the little boy asked as he stared up at Mirajane, sporting a new set of clothes and carrying a big stuff dragon in his arms. The dragon was Marin's, as she'd begged and begged Lisanna to buy it for her, but they were sharing it. For the time being anyhow. "Not even to ask about me?"

"I haven't seen him," Mirajane said with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry. But look. Did someone buy you new clothes?"

"Yeah," he sighed, kicking at the ground. "And new shoes. Mr. Bickslow's pretty nice. But…I want Ravan."

Marin, who was standing next to him, patted the other boy the shoulder before asking her mother, "Is Erza back yet?"

"No." Mira smiled at them, but someone was calling out across the room for a beer. "And I have to get back to work. You two can hang around the guildhall, I guess, or, Marin, have Ever and Elfman take you home to Laxus and Haven. They're somewhere around here. Did Lisanna and Bickslow leave?"

"Yep."

"Well, don't cause any trouble, alright? And I'll bring you guys something to eat later."

As she walked off, Marin took to leading her friend over to an empty table. Aunt Lissy and Bickslow had bought them some new action figures as well, which they sat down with their stuffed dragon. Neither felt much up for playing though.

"Did you like the train?" Marin asked. "I do. But my daddy doesn't."

"It was okay… I just… I thought that Ravan would come for me. That's all." He yawned as he laid his head down on the table. "And I hope Erza gets back soon. I think Robbie locked the window and doors and…and… I don't like sleepin' outside alone. It's scary."

"You don't gotta." Marin patted his head with a frown. "You can come stay with me."

"I don't know if I'm allowed," he said. "And Ravan's gonna be real mad that I let your aunt and uncle buy me all this stuff. But I did need more than one shirt. My other was getting' stinky."

Laying her head down next to his, she said, "Maybe he'll be happy for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, even when I do something that Haven doesn't like or thinks is for babies, if I act real excited about it, she's not so mean," she explained. "So just be real happy for yourself and maybe he'll be happy for you too."

"Ravan doesn't get happy anymore."

"Oh."

Reaching out, he took to petting the stuffed dragon. "You said that you have a bunch of toy dragons, huh?"

"Uh-huh. My daddy likes it when we buy them. I think it's 'cause it makes him feel like we love him."

"Well, now you're gonna be a dragon too," he pointed out. "Right?"

"If I take the lacrima."

"I still think you should." Lifting his head, he moved to pull the dragon closer before laying his head on it, almost like a pillow. "Marin. And then you won't need me or Ravan to protect you from Haven. You can protect yourself."

That made her frown. "I'll never be as strong as Haven."

"How come?"

"Because…I…I dunno. I just won't."

"You will be if you work at it."

"No."

"Could too."

"Could you be stronger than Ravan then?"

He paused at that before shrugging. "I guess, if I really, really tried hard to be. But I don't wanna be anyhow."

"I don't wanna be better than Haven either."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. I just don't think that she'd like it much."

"She doesn't have to like it," he insisted. "If she's mean to you, then you need to be stronger. To protect yourself. Who cares what she thinks? I know I don't."

But Marin didn't say anything after that and he gave in to how tired he was, shutting his eyes and resting for a bit.

And it was just for a bit. Because soon enough, Gajeel came in, boasting loudly as he went, his son and Exceed in tow.

"Hi," Locke called out as he came to take a seat at the table with Marin and the boy. "Is your sister here? Or Navi?"

"Nope," Marin said, lifting her head. "Just us."

"You got a lot of toys here," Locke said, glancing down at the table. "And you haven't even opened them yet!"

"You can," Marin said with a shrug. "If you wanna."

"Cool."

The little boy lifted his head slightly. Then he grinned when he saw who it was.

"You're the one that gave me the shirt," he said. Sitting up, he gestured to his new one. "Look. Mr. Bickslow bought me this one. He's really cool. Like you."

Locke just nodded before glancing around. "Is your brother not here?"

"Nope," he said with a shake of his head. "We…got separated."

"Separated?"

"He was supposed to come back for me last night," he said with a slight sigh. "But I ain't seen him."

"He's gonna come stay with me," Marin said as the boy, depressed once more, laid his head down on the stuffed dragon again. "Maybe, if he's feelin' like it, Daddy'll build us a fort!"

"Stay with you, huh?" Locke sounded skeptical, but hey, they had new toys. Why argue with them? "And where's your sister? At home?"

Marin nodded. "She went with Daddy out training and hasn't been feeling well."

"What's wrong with her?" Locke glanced up from the toys then with a frown.

"I dunno. She's got lots of bruises and stuff. It was real tough trainin'."

"Well… Why'd he train her so hard?"

"I dunno." Marin shrugged. "Mommy was real mad. She wasn't supposed to go with him, but she did. They trained all night long! And when she came back, she didn't feel too good and slept most of the day."

"If she wanted something to do," the other boy complained, "she could have come with me and my dad. I wouldn't have cared. She didn't have to go out and get hurt."

When Marin only shrugged, he dropped the toy in his hand before jumping up to march off and find his father.

"What's wrong with him?" the other boy asked Marin. She just shook her head though.

"I dunno. Maybe he's upset that Haven's hurt."

"She deserves it. She's mean."

"Mmmhmm."

But Locke was standing next to Gajeel and Lily's table then, clearly wanting something.

"What?" his father grumbled as he waited for Mira to bring him a beer. "You want something to eat or something? You got your own money now, don't you? From that job? Buy yourself something."

"It's not that," he said with a shake of his head. "I wanna go though."

"Go where?" Lily asked as Mirajane came over with some kiwis for him and a beer for Gajeel. "Home? We will soon."

"No. I gotta go see Haven. Marin said that she's real hurt and stuff."

"Ugh," Gajeel complained. "What is with you and needing to be around these stupid girls constantly? Tomorrow are you going to beg to see the Salamander's kid too?"

"Well…it's been a few days and she might have missed me."

"Locke."

"Please?"

"Evergreen and Elfman will be walking Marin home soon," Mirajane offered up to the boy. "If you really want to go see Haven, they'll take you. They're taking that boy, anyhow, I think. Or at least he and Marin are talking about it and I think it's a cute idea. He's so cute! I've always wanted-"

"What boy?" Lily frowned, cutting her off before she bored them all to death. "The one that is here to kill Erza?"

"His brother is, anyhow," Mirajane said as she walked off. "I'm not so sure that going with them will be a good idea though. Laxus is going to be annoyed about that boy coming over."

"Then I don't wanna go then," he said with a frown. "Not if Master's already mad."

"Just walk down there then," Gajeel grumbled. "You know the way."

"But Mom says-"

"She says a lotta things," he said. "As it stands right now, she don't even know that we're back in town yet. You can go down there and come back before I leave the hall, alright? You're not a little kid. Besides, the only time bad things ever happen to you is when you're with… Never mind. You're not allowed to go."

"Dad-"

"I can walk him down there, Gajeel," Lily said. "Just let me finish my kiwis."

"I can go alone," he complained. Now that his father had planted the idea in his head, he liked it a lot better. "You're right. I'm not a baby."

'Then go." Gajeel waved him off. "But you go straight there and come straight back. Don't stay long. 'cause if I have to go down there and get ya, I ain't gonna be happy."

But, like most ten year olds, straight there and straight back meant you could make a few stops along the way. Or at least one.

Right?

"What are you doing here?"

Locke just grinned at Haven though, when she opened the door to her house, before holding out an ice cream cone to her. "Here. Take it. It's melting."

'It's completely melted."

"It took longer to get here than I thought, okay? Just take it."

"Why-"

"'cause Marin said that you're hurt or whatever." And boy did she look it. He knew that Marin said that she had some bruises, but it almost looked like Laxus had beat her or something. Which was out of the realm of possibilities, of course, considering Haven never even got punished. He wanted to ask what had happened, but resisted. "And I wanted you to know that I was back from my job. I bought this with my own money, you know."

"Good for you."

He went back to licking his own ice cream then before just walking right passed her and into the house. Haven was too tired to fight him on it.

"Who is it?" Locke heard the Master call from the kitchen where he was no doubt getting started on dinner. "Haven?"

"It's Locke. Marin lied to him and told him that I was hurt, but I'm not, so he's leaving."

No, he wasn't. He'd just walked all the way over there for her, after all. She was at least going to get him a soda or something for his trouble.

After voicing this, she eyed him for a moment before turning to walk off to the kitchen, him following.

"Hi, Master," he greeted Laxus. The man was chopping up vegetables at the table though and just grunted. "Can I have soda? I bought Haven an ice cream."

"Did you bring me one?"

"Um… We can sure if you want, but-"

"Just get one," he said with a shake of his head. "And you're not staying for dinner, are you?"

"Well-"

"No," Haven complained. She was glaring at him too. Sheesh. You do one nice thing for a person and they act like it's the end of the world. "He's not."

"Haven," Laxus groaned. "Be nice."

Locke smiled at her. "You wanna hear about my job?"

"No."

"Then…are you gonna tell me how you got so beat up?" Glancing at Laxus, he asked, "You didn't do it, did you, Master?"

"Of course not," he grumbled. "She-"

"I didn't do anything."

"Fine. She didn't do anything."

"You can tell me," Locke insisted. "Who else would I tell? Navi? And then who would she tell? Everyone? …That didn't come out right. Just tell me."

"I fell, okay?"

"Fell? Onto what?"

"I just fell, alright? So shut up about it. You-"

"She tripped," Laxus snickered. "And fell down the trail we were hiking up."

"You're laughing now," Haven accused. "But you sure were trying to go back home after."

"I thought you were hurt, kid. Sorry for being a damn father."

"You are a sorry father."

"Haven-"

"But you didn't break nothing?" Locke was used to them arguing and just ignored it. "Haven?"

"No. Of course not."

"That's good." He was about finished with his ice cream then and went over to the sink to wash off his sticky hands. "Well, did you wanna-"

"No. I don't want to do anything."

"She's all embarrassed," Laxus sneered from the table. "About her face being bruised up. Ain't you, Have?"

"No! Shut up!"

"Doesn't want Erza's assassin to see her looking so rough."

"I'm going to kill you!"

Locke glanced back at them before saying, "Well, can I have my soda at least? If you don't wanna do nothing, Haven. And I don't think you gotta worry about Ravan. His brother said that he can't find him."

"Good. I hope he's dead."

"You know," Laxus said as he stood, taking his plate of chopped vegetables with him over to the pot on the stove, "if all the people you wished were dead actually turned up dead, you'd start to feel bad."

"Would not."

"I would," Locke said.

"You wouldn't be able to, kid," Laxus told him. "You'd be dead."

"That's a good point."

Haven narrowed her eyes at both of them. "Can you leave now, Locke? Thank you for the ice cream, but-"

"You don't gotta be embarrassed," he told her with another grin. It fell flat though as she stared blankly back at him. "I don't care that you're all beat up. I got a real cool bruise too, on my stomach. See?" He even lifted up his shirt to show her. "It was from-"

"I said I didn't wanna hear about your stupid job."

"You don't gotta be so mean."

"Just go already then."

He glanced at Master, but the man just shrugged at him. They all knew she was pretty hit or miss with her friends. Which meant that she either she hit them or she missed them and wanted them around.

If Locke didn't get out of there soon, it would probably be a hit situation.

"Feel better then, I guess. You sure you don't need me to use any of my medic stuff on you? Me and Wendy have been practicing-"

"I'm fine. Just go."

Now she was just being a brat to him. And, to get his own jab in, he said, "Fine. Didn't know that you liked Ravan so much though. I'll be sure to tell him that you're hurt and you need- Hey!"

"And," Laxus sighed as Haven shot some lightning at Locke, who looked ready to slug her in response. "Good day's over. Goodbye, Locke. Haven's just not up for visitors today."

Glaring at her, Locke said, "Hope you don't expect me to check in on you tomorrow, 'cause I'm not."

"Good."

"Me and Navi are gonna have a great time without you."

"Even better!"

Laxus had to literally usher Locke out of the house then, before the two of them started seriously fighting. He didn't feel like dealing with wounded children that day. Not at all.

"You know, brat," he grumbled to Haven when it was just the two of them in the house once more. "You don't get many friends in this world. Especially someone like you. So use them wisely."

"I don't need him as a friend. He's just stupid. Like you."

"Other than the Salamander's kid, who do you have, Haven? And she doesn't really like you, she's just afraid of you."

"Yeah, because all the stories they tell about Aunt Ever, Bickslow, and Freed just make you look like such a great person."

"I am an amazing person. And stop comparing yourself to me." Snorting, he said, "You're not even good enough for bodyguards."

"I don't need them like you. I'm not a coward who has other people fight for me."

"I'm not a coward."

"You are a coward!"

"That's not even why I had them! I-" The front door was opening again, but they were in the kitchen. "Locke! Go home!"

"It's me, Daddy."

He took a sniff. "And Ever. And Elfman. And- No." Heading off in there with the now curious Haven, Laxus did not look happy to see Marin's little friend. He just took to staring at the different things in the house, as if in amazement. "Marin, no. He is not-"

"Wow!" The little boy grinned. "This place is huge! How long did it take you to build it?"

Laxus gritted his teeth as Ever gave him a sheepish grin.

"Mirajane told us to, Laxus," she said as Elfman took to staring at Haven.

"What happened to you?" He was a little shocked, as he hadn't seen her since her training session. "Someone hurt you? I'll get 'em for you! 'cause I'm a man!"

"Haven tripped and fell down," Marin told him as she took her friend's hand before dragging him off. "Come on. Come look at my room."

"Marin!" Laxus was less than enthused. "Get back here. I-"

"Mira will be closing," Ever went on. "She said that he's to stay here tonight. Or, if Erza gets in before then, she'll send her to take him."

"No. This is not-"

"Laxus," the woman sighed. "What other option is there?"

"You guys take him then. I'm not letting a boy around my daughters that's dangerous."

"He's, like, what? Five? Six? Calm down."

"No."

"He's not sleeping in my room," was all Haven said as she turned to walk off, back into the kitchen. "Come here, Elf! Finish this soup. Laxus is being too slow."

"Is it a manly soup?"

Once it was just Laxus and Evergreen in the living room, she went to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Just go with it," she told him. "Bickslow and Lisanna went out and bought him some new clothes. I walked him over here. Now it's your turn."

"I stopped myself from cutting he and his brother's hands off for theft. That was my contribution."

"Don't take it out on me. Take it out on-"

"Oh, no, she's definitely getting it when she gets home," he assured the woman. "Believe me. And Elfman! Leave my soup alone!"

"I'm making it manly!"

"You make it too hot for the girls to eat it and I'm going to slaughter you!"

It took a minute or two to get rid of Evergreen and Elfman, but once he did, Laxus went to go check on Marin. She'd taken the boy into her bedroom so they could get all their new toys acquainted with her old ones.

"-new dragon's name should be…um…"

"Can I name it?" The boy was seated on the floor with her and seemed harmless enough. Still, Laxus stood in the doorway, watching. "Marin?"

"If you wanna."

"I think his name should be…Zinc."

"Zinc? Why?"

"'cause he's gray," he said, petting the thing while he spoke. "And…and… I'm not too good at names. If you don't like it-"

"I like it. Zinc the Dragon!"

Giggling, the boy glanced around before saying, "You get this whole room to yourself?"

"No. Haven sleeps in here too."

"Wow. You live in a castle."

"No." It was her turn to giggle. "Locke's house is bigger."

"Really?" He was in shock. "Can I see it?"

"Maybe. If…you stay."

He shook his head then. "I just want Ravan to come back. So we can talk and he can tell me what to do."

"If I can get strong and beat Haven, you should be able to do what you want. Not what Ravan wants."

"Maybe…"

With a sigh, Laxus turned to walk off and leave them. Marin was fine for the moment, anyhow. But no way was that boy…spending the night. He'd figure something else out, he was sure.

"This is stupid," Haven complained as Laxus came into the kitchen. "She gets to have a friend come over, but I don't?'

"Brat, you literally just had Locke over here."

"Yeah, and if I knew it was a contest, I'dda kept him over here!"

Laxus just went to sit at the table with his head down. Why did he ever have children again?

* * *

Neither Erza nor Jellal got much sleep that night. Things were weighing heavy on both their minds and it was clear.

"Tell me you sleep better on the road then."

"We are on the road."

"Jellal."

"I guess being around you makes me antsy," he said with a sigh. "Not to mention, all these things going on. Though there are definitely things that keep me up at night. Things of long past."

"We have all those."

"I assure you," he said with a sigh. "Mine are more self-caused than yours ever will be."

"You give yourself too little credit for the things you have done since your youth."

"Since my youth?" He laughed slightly then, there in the darkness. He was still just sitting there, waiting for nothing. "And what are you in then?"

"I lost seven years, remember? Compared to you, I am eternally young."

"I'm in my prime."

"Twenty was your prime," she sighed. "Now you're just…existing."

"Oh, right. Thanks for that, Erza."

"Truth is truth."

"Sometimes, you're just annoying."

She looked ready to make some kind of retort, but about in the same breath, she noticed something.

"Jellal," she said as she sat up. "Do you-"

"Yes. I hear it too." Getting to his feet, he said, "Someone is coming. Fast."

"Do you think-"

'The detainment unit is far too large to move that quickly. Perhaps-"

But it was too late. Someone was pushing through the shrubbery. More like stumbling, really, as they came to land face first in front of the pair.

"R-Ravan?" Erza frowned, standing then as well. "What-"

Lifting his head slightly showed off his bloodied face. When he saw it was the two of them though, he seemed to roll his eyes before dropping his head again.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire, he figured.

"There's others coming," Jellal said as Erza went to check on the boy. "What did you do?"

Nothing good.

But then, what else was new?

"It has been awhile, Jellal," Erza remarked as she stood straight, preparing for whatever group of people Ravan had led to them. "Since we have been able to fight side by side."

He just went to drag Ravan further away from the shrubbery, though he wasn't sure why. Whatever the kid had done and the punishment that came from it, Jellal was almost certain he deserved it.

"Far too long. And for such a simple reason."

Reequipping her sword into one hand, she said, "I don't know. Better than fighting as enemies, right?"

"Always," he sighed as he readied himself. Not a moment later, a group of about eight or so men came barreling through the forest. From what Jellal had heard about the boy, he had no doubt he'd robbed one of them or picked a fight or something equally as idiotic. Nothing he and Erza couldn't handle anyhow. "Always."

 


	9. Chapter 9

  


"Now," Erza said slowly as she stood in the clearing, feeling rather accomplished for some reason. Which was just silly. Those men were hardly worth her time. Or Jellal's for that matter. Combined they didn't even match up to one tenth of either of their power. But they had, apparently, harmed Ravan and, while that seemed like an enjoyable thing for all parties involved, Erza didn't rather like using violence against children. "Are you going to tell us what exactly it is that you did to make them so upset with you?"

At the moment, Jellal was standing with his arms crossed, looking over the men that littered the clearing, the ones that weren't knocked out, moaning heavily. It seemed no matter where he took her, Erza always managed to make a scene.

Ravan was just standing there though, face still bloodied and bruised, staring in shock at the woman. At the sound of her speaking to him though, he looked off and reached up with one hand to rub at his face, dirtying his hoodie even further.

"Aren't you going to kill them?" was all he asked, voice rough.

"I've told you before, Fairy Tail does not bring death. We bring peace."

"Yeah. Shadebay is so peaceful now. Thanks oh great Fairy Tail. You-"

Jellal was tired of listening to the boy and just took to sighing. "Tell me; do you never grow bored with our own words? Or have you built up an immunity?"

"Jellal," Erza sighed as he only continued to glare the boy down. With a shake of her head, she said, "If you stole something from these men, Ravan, give it back. Now."

"I didn't."

"Oh and I'm just to believe that they bothered you for no reason?"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"If you do not give them back-"

"I didn't get it, okay? I tried to take one of their wallets, but… It's your stupid fault. You have me all messed up." He crossed his arms then, looking up at the still dark sky. "I can take care of myself, you know. I didn't seek you out. I never once asked for your help. So don't expect me to-"

"Now that our tranquility is gone," Jellal said, speaking right over the child. "Do you suppose we should go ahead and move on, Erza? I was not going to get much rest anyhow."

"If you wish." She glanced at Ravan once more, but he only glared when he felt her eyes.

"I'm not going back with you," he growled. "I-"

"Do you not know what starts at the sunrise?" She was still just staring at him. "It's the seventh day, Ravan, since I made that deal with you."

"No way."

"Yes. It very much so is."

"But when you made the deal, it was during the middle of the day, so I have until the middle of the day after to-"

"I can understand why you need to be that technical," Jellal said as Erza glanced at him. "I mean, after all, you clearly can't accomplish the task and need more time. Not surprising at all."

That made Ravan growl, if only slightly. He didn't want to disturb any of those guys and have them regain consciousness. Especially not if Erza and Jellal were leaving…

"I can." He rubbed at his face one last time before heading off in a different direction than they would be leaving in. "And I'm going to. By midnight, you'll be dead Erza Scarlet. So spend the rest of your day in whatever way you want. You know, like my parents didn't get to?"

Neither Jellal nor Erza followed after him. The man though did roll his eyes.

"He's wasting his time with magic."

"Oh?"

Nodding, the man said, "He should be a politician. Talks enough. And most of it's hot air anyhow."

She just took one more look at all of the men still lying around the clearing before setting off. "The quicker we get back to Magnolia, the sooner this day can end. Then I can get rid of those boys and you in one swoop."

"I'll remember this," he warned. "When I do not return for over a year, you'll know why."

"All these foolhardy threats, why, you almost sound like Ravan."

"Ha ha." He wasn't laughing though. "I will say this; the boy is committed. To the wrong ideal, but committed."

"Even better a comparison then."

He didn't even spare her a glare for that. Just said, "Something tells me though, Erza, that the coming day won't end anything. Not unless you give it a push."

"You should be more concerned with yourself. He can turn you in at any time. That is not part of any deal. You-"

"I will worry about myself after I am sure that you are safe."

"You sound so valiant now," she remarked. "But I'm sure when they are breaking down my door to get you, you'll run with your tail between your legs."

He only grinned. "I wonder at times if you talk me down merely to make yourself feel better."

"Oh? And what has me feeling so down?"

"Only that I am undoubtedly the stronger of the two of us."

"You're entitled to your own opinion."

"I am also entitled to be right."

Their walk to Magnolia seemed shorter than it had before. To Erza at least. Of course, that might have had to do with her desire to get home and get everything finished with. The sun was just peeking over the horizon when they arrived and the first place they went was the guildhall.

The Master was less than happy to see them.

"You know what I have at my house right now, Erza?" was what he asked when she walked through the front doors. "Do you?"

She really wasn't in the mood, but he was still her master and, honestly, there was just no avoiding him. He appeared to be the only one in the hall other than Kinana, who was apparently filling in for Mirajane that morning. She was over by the request board, posting a couple new ones, and was very careful to not glance back at them for even a second. If anything keep her on Laxus' good side, it was that she was the least likely of all the women to cause him trouble.

"No," Erza said slowly, heading over to him. "Should I?"

"I have a little boy that I swear I recalled telling multiple times that he wasn't allowed anywhere near my kids sleeping over on my couch. Can you tell me why? Or-"

"I cannot control what Mirajane does or forces you to do."

"The demon doesn't force me to do shit. I make the decisions. I-"

"Not to mention," Erza went on. "Those boys are no more my responsibility than they are yours. Just because I was kind enough to house them for a few days means nothing. In fact, today is the last chance for that older one to take an attempt on my life without repercussions. By tomorrow, they should be out of town. Surely you were able to deal with one night."

Laxus just narrowed his eyes at her before going back to the paperwork in front of him. "Buzz off. I got shit to do."

Not bringing up the fact that he was actually the one that called her over in the first place, Erza took Jellal to go sit by themselves and decompress for a bit. She had a feeling that Ravan would be popping back up soon enough. Honestly, she probably needed rest if she was going to deal with him for the next few hours, but she didn't feel like going home. Not really. She just had to get through the final push, after all.

At the same time, someone else was enjoying their final day too.

"Wow," Ravan's younger brother said as he sat at the kitchen of the Dreyar house, watching as Mirajane made breakfast. "This place is even nicer than Erza's."

"The kitchen?" the woman asked through a yawn.

"Well, yeah, but the whole house too," he said, still looking around with a grin. When he'd woken up, he'd found that neither of the girls were up, but Mira was in the shower. And when she finished, she took him to the kitchen to make him some food. He was finding that, though Erza was still awesome, that Mirajane was pretty cool too. "A lot bigger than my home."

"Aw."

"Is the Master here?" He didn't sound so excited by that question. He wasn't the most perceptive child in the world, but he'd heard Mirajane and Laxus arguing in their bedroom the night before about whether or not he could stay the night. It had gotten a tad heated.

"Nope," Mirajane told him, her tone losing some of its pep at the mention of her husband. "He's not."

"Is he at the guild?"

"Mmmhmm."

"You think that Ravan went there to look for me?"

"Maybe," she said. "After you eat your breakfast, you can go down there and check, okay?"

"Can Marin come?"

"If she wants."

"Me and her are real good friends," he said through a yawn. He was still kinda sleepy. "But I don't know about the other one. She's kinda mean. Marin thinks so too. And hey, you said that Lisanna's your sister, huh?"

"Mmmhmm."

"She was real nice yesterday," he said. "And Bickslow. I really like him. Did I already tell you that?"

"You've mentioned it."

"He tells really good jokes. And he has those cool doll thingies," the boy went on. "Then he bought us toys. You have a real nice family."

"Mmmhmm."

"Elf is your brother, right?"

"Yep."

"I like him too. He's really loud and noisy." He giggled just from the memory. "But that woman that walked us home with him, I don't know if I really like her."

"Don't worry," Mira sighed. "No one does."

"I like you," he told her then. "And… And Marin said that I can come live with you, after Ravan kills Erza. Or if he doesn't kill her. But I dunno. I kinda wanna go home. If I'm allowed, I mean."

"I'm sure that your village misses you very much," the woman told him.

"I am the best fisherman to ever live," he said with a nod. "But… Ravan was bad. He disobeyed Leader. I don't think that they'll want us back after that."

"Any village that would disown one of their own isn't really a village worth being from to begin with."

Giggling, he said, "I like Magnolia. A lot. It's really big."

"It is, huh?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I thought so too," she said as she finished with the eggs and moved to scrap him some off on a plate. "When I first got here."

"You mean you ain't always lived here?"

"Nope." When she came to bring him his plate, she also came with a glass of orange juice. "I didn't."

"Ain't you gonna eat?"

"I'm not too hungry."

"Oh." He was still grinning though. "How long have you lived in Magnolia then?"

"A long, long time," she told him with a sigh. "I came here when I was really young."

"Why?"

"Mmmm," she hummed, thinking for a moment before saying, "I wasn't welcome where I lived anymore."

"What? How come?" He frowned then, glancing up at her. "You're super nice."

"Thank you."

"Who wouldn't want you?"

"Well-"

"You could come visit my village any time, if I go back," he offered. "You can make me food there too. And I'll catch you tons of fish. And you can bring Marin! And Locke. And the pink haired one. And her dad. And Erza. And Robbie, of course."

"Of course."

"By then, I'll have probably gotten some new nets," he went on. "And be big enough to go out all by myself to get fish. No help at all!" Then, after thinking for a moment, he told her, "And if I don't leave and stay here with you, I'll still catch you fish. If you want. You can cook 'em every night. Then the Master won't yell so much, huh? If I bring home dinner?"

Mira frowned, staring across the table at him. "What do you mean?"

"Master was real mad at me, huh?" He was back to eating his food then, but did glance up at her once more. "I heard him last night. He was yellin' and you were yellin' and I would have just left, but your couch is real comfy. And I promised Marin that we could play when she woke up this morning, so-"

"Laxus is just a little…temperamental," the woman said slowly. "And you have to understand that you and your brother haven't exactly been the most gracious guests."

"What do you mean?"

"You came here boasting about how you were going to kill one of the most liked members of Fairy Tail. Ever. You have to understand how that might ruffle a few feathers."

The boy's eyes widened. 'You mean the Master has feathers too? Like wings?"

"No," Mira sighed, smiling once more. "That's not what I mean at all."

"Oh."

"But imagine if I went to your village," she said. "And threatened one of your friends. You wouldn't like me then, would you?"

"Of course I would! You're awesome."

She just cocked her head then. "I don't know if you're purposely being silly or you just don't understand things."

She never got to learn though which it was as it was then that they were joined in the kitchen.

"Did you make him food? Why would you make him food and not wake us up? What sense does that make?"

"Haven," Mirajane sighed as she joined them. "There's plenty left for the two of you."

"Hi," Marin called out to her friend as he only waved. "I was scared you'd left."

"Nope," he said as the girl's mother got up to get the other two children a plate as well. "I stayed so that we could play. I told you I would."

Haven, however, wasn't feeling the love. At all.

"You're in my seat," she growled, coming over to glare at the little boy. "And you better get out of it. Now."

"No, Haven." Marin frowned at her sister as she went to take her usual chair at the table. "He's a guest. And that means you can't be mean. Right, Mommy?"

"Right."

"You've been like this since he showed up." Haven wasn't having it. It was one thing when Locke and Navi acted like those filthy boys were worth their time, but her own sister? Standing up to her over them? No way. No freaking way. "You're acting like you're in charge of something, Marin. And you're not."

Maybe not. But last night, she had been the one that got to choose the bedtime story and been the one that Daddy kissed first before he left the room. She'd not given Haven any of the toys that Aunt Lissy bought her and wouldn't let the other girl turnout her nightlight when she tried.

She was an all new girl.

…For the moment anyhow.

"Haven," Mira called over to them. "Behave."

"No! She's acting all tough because she's got a friend here, but guess what, Marin?" Sneering at her then, the blonde said, "He won't be here forever."

"You're mean," the little boy said as Marin just frowned. "And when Ravan comes back, I'mma tell him and he's gone be mean back to you. Marin's nice. Your mom's nice. The Master is nice. So what happened to you?"

"Haven!" Mira rushed over to grab her arm when it looked like the girl was going to shoot lightning at the boy. "Come here. You can eat later. Go take a shower. Now."

"No."

But her mother was dragging her off then and, unlike Laxus, she wouldn't fight the woman. It was weird. She definitely favored Laxus, but she for sure respected her mother more.

"I still don't like her," the boy told Marin when it was just them. And since she was too short to see over the counter, he jumped up to finish getting her a plate of food. She didn't look too appreciative when he brought it to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Haven's mad at me."

"Good. We're mad at her."

Marin just laid her head down on the table, next to her plate, as he got back to eating his own food.

"You wouldn't like it if Ravan was mad at you," she pointed out.

"That's because Ravan's nice."

"To you."

"And you too," he reasoned. "He helped you down from the tree, huh? And if he was here to see her be so mean, he would have said something. He's a good big brother. Your sister's a bad big sister. See?"

Mirajane was coming back then though, a little frazzled by that point. The last thing she wanted was for Haven to hurt one of those boys. Or at least the little one. She was finding him to be great. And…if Laxus wouldn't give her a new baby…well…

"Do you got work today?" Marin asked her after she got them some more juice. "Mommy?"

"Soon," she said. "I just needed to be here when you guys woke up, since your dad went down to the guildhall."

"I hope Ravan's there," the boy sighed. Marin just reached over to pat him on the shoulder. "And Erza. And Robbie. And Bickslow."

"Bickslow?" Mirajane smiled then. "You really like him, huh?"

"Mmmhmm. He's great!"

"Considering so few people think that, I'm sure that will boost his spirits."

"I like Bickslow," Marin offered up.

"I know, sweetie."

Mirajane stayed with them for awhile, but eventually she disappeared to go get ready. And, finished with their food, the kids set out to go find something fun to do.

"Maybe," Marin said when they made it to her bedroom. "After you start living here, Haven can go sleep on the couch and you can have her bed."

"Wow. My own bed?" He grinned happily. "It'd be great!

"You're weird," Marin giggled, not knowing he was being serious. Going over to one of her backpacks, she unzipped it to see what toys were in there. "Help me pick what to take over to Elf and Aunt Ever's."

"Huh? You're not coming up to the guild?"

"Not today," she said with a shrug. "Today is Aunt Ever and Elf day. Just like yesterday was Bickslow and Aunt Lissy day."

"Oh."

"You can come," she offered. "Or-"

"No," he groaned, going to look through her toys for the coolest ones. "I gotta go find Ravan."

"Where are you gonna do it at?"

"I guess sit up at the guild and wait for him or Erza," he said with a shrug. "I don't feel like getting lost again."

"Maybe I can skip Aunt Ever and Elf day," she said slowly, glancing at him. "And we can play up at the guild."

"You don't gotta." He shrugged slightly. "I can wait on my own."

"I want to." She smiled at him. "And maybe we can talk to Daddy about you coming to stay here."

Shaking his head, he said, "The Master don't seem too happy with me right now."

"But he's always happy with me."

She made very valid points. And, later, when they set off to the guildhall, they were both excited by the thought of it all. They'd stay up all night, playing with their toys, ad then, every morning, Mirajane would make them breakfast, then they'd play again and, maybe, if she learned her magic, he offered to watch her practice it. Then eventually they could take jobs and just be awesome. Ravan could go too.

"I don't like jobs though," Marin giggled as they followed her mother and sister down the road.

"How could you not?" In his few days of being there, he'd seen everyone get all pumped when they returned from them and, well, they made them look pretty stellar. "Everyone else loves them."

"Then I gotta go and leave Mommy and Daddy." The thought alone scared her. "Daddy says that I don't ever have to leave. I can just stay here forever."

"You have a nice daddy. I wanna gonna stay with my Papa forever and we were gonna be the best fishermen ever."

Marin felt funny then, just from the way he said that, and took to staring at the ground. Slowly, she got out, "I thought that you hated guilds? Remember? You said-"

"Ravan told me that they were bad, but… You all seem really nice. And he said to hate Fairy Tail, but I can't. You guys seem really…good. And Erza seems great. And the Master is kinda gruff, but your mommy says that he's nice and you love him, so… I dunno."

"Mom," Haven hissed from where she was walking ahead of them with the woman. "You're going to let them stand back there and…talk? Laxus says-"

"Laxus isn't here, Haven. And he's only concerned about keeping the two of you safe. You, on the other hand, don't want Marin having another friend because you're scared that you're going to lose control of her then."

"I do not! I-"

"Haven, please. Just…leave your sister alone, okay? When we get down to the hall, find Locke or Navi or someone to train with. She never gets to play without you and, if she wants to be this boy's friend, then I'm not going to let you interfere with that."

She didn't want to. Really, she didn't. Marin was such a little brat. What part of the boy being the enemy didn't she get? Huh? Did everyone else just miss the part where he was trying to kill Erza?

At the hall, she was happy to find Locke was there and immediately went to go complain to him. And, since he was just so happy to see that she'd actually been feeling well enough to leave the house, he let her, smiling the whole while. Until he remembered what a jerk she'd been the day before at which point listening lost its fun.

Marin and the boy though marched right over to Laxus' table and took a seat.

He had a problem then, Laxus did. He wanted to growl at them, because of the boy being there, but at the same time, his little baby was sitting next to him looking all excited and happy and…

He settled with just staring at them until they spoke.

"Can he come live with us?" Marin opened up, staring at her father with her most innocent of eyes. "His mommy and daddy are dead and he doesn't have anywhere to go."

"Ravan too," the boy added. "We're a packaged meal."

"Deal," Laxus grumbled. "You're a packaged deal."

"Alright!" The boy cheered loudly then, turning to high-five Marin. She did so with a giggle. "Hear that? He said that we can."

"I did not. I was correcting you."

"No. You said that we're a packaged deal. The two of us. Me and Marin, yeah? And you want her to live with you, so that means that-"

"No." He glanced around for his wife, knowing that she had to have put the two of them up to the whole thing. "You are not staying with us. And Marin, aren't you supposed to be somewhere else today? A guild isn't just for hanging out. It-"

"Isn't that what you do all day?" she asked. "Just hang out?"

"No," he said, trying to keep the gruffness out of his tone. "It's not."

"Are you sure?" The boy was skeptical too. "Seems like everyone just hangs around and does nothing."

"Get out of here, boy," he said, frowning then. "Now. And Marin, go find someone to take you to Elfman and Ever's place."

"Daddy-"

"No. You're-"

"Laxus, are you behaving?" Mirajane appeared then, bringing him a fresh beer as well as making a quick escape for the kids. Laxus saw them run off towards Erza's table though and moved to follow. "Sit."

Mirajane put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a strong look. He had just as ferocious one for her.

"Demon-"

"No, Laxus. She has a friend for once that none of us picked out for her."

"I don't pick out her friends," he grumbled.

"Really?"

"I just take notice of kids around the neighborhood who won't hurt her feelings and then suggest to her that she spends time with them. That's all."

"Laxus."

"She's just a baby, Mira. You can't let her hangout with…these boys. They're bad. They do bad things."

"So are you. Aren't you, dragon?"

"Mirajane," he growled as she patted him on the head, no doubt trying to distract him. "You're not-"

"You're such a fearsome little dragon, aren't you? Huh?"

"I hate you."

With one last pat to the head, she said, "Marin has a friend who's not bullying her for once. Let that sink in, huh?"

He didn't want to. Marin was much better off with Haven, Locke, and Navi. While mean, they protected her. Sure, sometimes they turned into the ones that made her cry, but that was a loving cry. And Laxus knew if they went too far, he could kill their fathers. Or punish Haven. But this boy? What were his consequences, huh?

"Hi, Erza," the kids greeted as they came over to her and Jellal.

"Good morning," she greeted, nodding at both of them in turn. Jellal just stared. "I assume that you found somewhere to stay last night…boy?"

"Yep. With Marin. I'm her brother now and am gonna go live with her and her family, so I'm related to the Master now. Aren't you happy for me?"

"I would be," Jellal told him slowly, "if I thought that was even remotely true."

"Mira fed me breakfast," he told them then as he just moved to sit at the table, next to Jellal. Marin sat beside Erza. "So you don't have to worry about it."

"I assure you," Erza said with a frown. "We were not."

"Have you seen his brother?" Marin asked the woman. "Ravan?"

"Yes, we have," she told them both. "We rescued him, in fact."

"Rescued Ravan?" The boy shook his head. "No. He's, like, the best ever, so-"

"Yet another thing that's not even formed in the basis of truth."

"I like you guys," the boy said with a giggle after what Jellal said. "I'm sorry that I'm going to live with the Master. Will you miss me?"

"Again, I doubt that you are," the man kept up as he stared down at the boy. "And after tomorrow, I'm leaving anyhow."

"Today," Erza reminded. "After today."

"We'll see."

"Oh, yes, Jellal, we will."

Marin stared across the table at her friend, but he just snickered some more. He'd missed Robbie and Erza. Even if it had only been for a few hours.

It was a little while later, when Erza was getting ready to take off and go on her afternoon training session (and, honestly, look around for Ravan some), that she ran into Natus and Lucy as they entered. Navi was with them, but she immediately headed over to Locke and Haven, Happy following her.

For a moment anyways. When he heard what Erza said to Lucy, he had to hold back some.

"I am very sorry," was what the swordswoman said as she stopped to speak to her friends. "I have heard of your illness. If there is anything-"

"Happy," Lucy hissed as he slowly came flying back over to them. "Did you tell Erza-"

"It is alright," the woman said, bowing her head. "I am glad to know, honestly."

"Actually," Happy said, going to land on Natsu's head for protection. "Lucy's not sick."

"What?"

"I might have been a little imaginative," the Exceed told the woman.

"You told the entire guildhall though," Erza said. "And you never thought to fact check this first?"

Lucy was glaring then, up at the cat, but he just grinned.

"One day," he said, "we'll look back on this and laugh."

"But today," Lucy replied, "you're going to go around to everyone and explain what an idiot you've been."

"That's not fair. Natsu-"

"I gotta go with Lucy on this one, buddy," he said with a shrug. "You were wrong."

"This isn't fair! You're only agreeing with her because-"

"Happy," Lucy warned.

"What?" Erza frowned, glancing between the three of them, narrowing her eyes, she said, "What are you hiding?"

"Noth-"

"Lucy's pregnant," Happy said, jumping off Natsu's head as the woman in question reached up to either attack him or grab him. "Not dying. But still horrible to deal with."

"You stupid cat!"

Erza's eyes widened then as Happy made his escape. This was due in part to Natsu, who, grinning widely, moved to throw an arm around Lucy, keeping her from going to strangle Happy.

"Honestly?" Titania asked in shock.

With a groan, Lucy said, "Yes. But I wasn't going to tell anyone until-"

The guildhall doors behind them opened with a bang. Only, the person who opened then was only about half the height of most the other people around. It was Ravan, of course, who was still sporting his battle wounds from the night before.

"Hey," Natsu greeted, grinning over his shoulder at the boy. "It's, uh…you're… This is why I need Navi."

"It's Ravan," Erza said with a frown. "And it's honestly sad that she has a better memory than you."

"Not sad," Lucy corrected. "More pathetic."

"Ravan!" The younger boy was running over to them then, Marin with him, so that he could throw his arms around his older brother. And though the other boy didn't hug him back, he didn't shove him away either. "I found us a home. With the Master! And…well… Can you beat up Marin's sister for us?"

Marin nodded. "If it's not too much to ask."

"Would you two knock it off?" Ravan finally pushed his brother away so that he could go glare at Erza. "If it's our last day, fine. Surprise attacks won't work. I get that. So tonight, at your house, we're going to battle. Really battle. And either you're going to live or I'm going to. It's up to you."

Erza only blinked. Before she could say anything though, the older boy's stomach growled, making the younger one giggle.

"Are you hungry?" Marin asked, still staring at the older boy with a tad amount of fear in her eyes. Her friend kept insisting to her that he was alright, but she wasn't so sure. He still seemed mighty dangerous. "Since you're my brother now, it's okay if you eat food here, huh? It's not a charity then, right?"

She was wincing already in anticipation of him saying something mean to her or, worse, hitting her. Instead though, he just stared at her.

"I'm not your brother."

"But you could be," his actual brother insisted. "I'm pretty set on being her brother already. You should see some of her toys. And get this; she and her sister both have their own beds. All to themselves. And their house is  _huge_. And, Ravan, it's the Master. Of this whole place. And all I have to do is catch fish for Marin's mom every couple of days. I bet that they'll even buy me new nets! This is-"

"You're stupid." Still though, his brother sent Erza one last glare before walking off, towards the bar. To Marin, he said, "But I do hate your sister. So if you really want me to beat her up, I can."

"Mmmm… I dunno." She followed along behind him. "I don't want you to hurt her. Just make her stop being so mean."

"Ravan can do that," the other boy assured her. "Ravan can do anything."

When they got over to Haven though, they found that her and Locke were already in an argument about something. They weren't hitting one another for once though, instead just standing there, yelling. Navi was watching with a frown, but didn't try to intervene. And before Ravan could, there was a shrill shriek that came from over by the bar and made them all glance over along with everyone else in the bar.

"What?" Laxus asked his wife, who looked overly thrilled by something. Given the noise she had made, he thought something was wrong. "That stupid cat do something to you?"

Happy was over by her and snickering heavily as Mirajane just quickly crossed the bar, still giggling and sounding widely younger than she was at that point.

"You're pregnant?" she asked Lucy as the woman looked about ready to murder Happy. If Mira knew, everyone would know. And she'd said it loud enough that everyone in the hall overheard it. "Why didn't you say something?"

And then Mira was hugging her and Happy knew he was safe because if everyone knew, then Lucy would be too busy accepting congratulations to kill him.

"Your mom's pregnant?" Locke looked to Navi then as Marin and the younger of the boys took a seat at a nearby table to wait for Mirajane to be finished with Lucy. "Navi?"

"Uh-huh," she said, nodding her head. "They told me yesterday. It was supposed to be a secret, but I guess Happy-"

Locke started snickering then, loudly, and it made all the other kids frown at him.

"What?" Haven asked as Ravan, who was less than interested in Lucy and Natsu's life, looked on, awaiting a chance to fight the girl again. "What's funny?"

Locke just grinned at all of them, as if he knew something that they didn't.

"Why's he laughing?" the little boy asked Marin as he laid his head down on the table, watching the other kids.

"I dunno," she said with a shrug. "Babies aren't that funny, are they?"

"Don't you know," Locke giggled as Ravan rolled his eyes, "where babies come from?"

"From…girls," Navi said slowly. Locke kept snickering.

"What?" Haven didn't like him knowing more than her. "What is-"

He just came closer to her and whispered something in her ear. Haven made a face and shoved him away.

"Na-ah!"

"What?" Navi was growing annoyed to. "I wanna know! I-"

"Locke!" Levy yelled from over where she was at a table with her husband and Lily not too far away. Close enough to overhear anyhow. "Come here. Now!"

That brought an end to his giggles.

"What did he tell you?" Navi asked he other girl as Locke headed off, head down, and frowning, knowing that he was about to get in trouble. "Haven?"

Ravan didn't care though and didn't wait for her to tell them all. He immediately moved to attack the other girl, dissolving any thoughts about that from their minds. If there was anything that could make Haven forget about silly things, it was fighting.

"Your sister's real strong," the little boy offered as he and Marin sat and watched. "But Ravan's stronger."

"If you say so," she said slowly. "Now that we found Ravan though, what are we going to do?"

"I dunno. Ravan said that tonight him and Erza are gonna battle, so I guess you can come with me to watch that."

She was quick to shake her head. "No. I don't wanna watch that."

"You don't? How come?"

"Because I like Erza," she told him. "And Ravan's your brother."

"Our brother."

"Yeah. So I don't wanna see either of them get hurt."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hmmm. Well, when we're all done with that, I'll talk to Ravan and see if we can really stay here," he told her. "If he kills Erza or not, he might not wanna go back home. Or he might. I dunno. And I gotta go where Ravan goes."

"But you'd still come visit, right? If you left?"

"Always," he said. "And you can come see me too. I really wanna show you how good of a fisherman I am. And if you're a water Dragon Slayer then, you'll have a lot of fun out there with me, huh?"

"I guess so." She still wasn't so sure about all that, but he sounded certain and, well, it was hard to argue with confidence. "I'm real glad that we're friends."

"Yeah," he said, smiling at her. "I am too."

Haven and Ravan were still going at it though and, from the looks of it, she wasn't holding back on her lightning. Ravan though had summoned and a weapon, which obviously gave him some form of advantage, but it was a short blade. And after a small struggle, they both scrambled away from one another. The problem for Ravan was that he had to get close to Haven to use his weapon while she had an upper hand in the fact that her attacks could be from long range. But those took more magical power and she refused to run out before even lunch.

They were at a stalemate.

"Coward," Haven hissed as he kept his distance, both breathing heavily and looking worse than when they'd come into the hall. And considering she still had those awful bruises while he'd been sporting the brunt of those older men attacking him, that was saying something. All they'd really done was reopen a few of his wounds and given her a couple more bruises. "Why don't you come over here, huh?"

"Me?" He held his blade out in one hand, as if as a warning. "You're the one that won't come near me. Don't pretend. You're scared of getting cut."

"I am not!"

"You're the coward."

"Shut up!"

"Besides," he said, slowly lowering his blade. "I have to conserve magic power. To beat Erza. I can't waste it on someone stupid like you."

"What? Scared?"

"Hardly."

"Maybe," Navi said slowly, glancing between them. "We could just not fight and go swim in the pool instead? Or something?"

But neither child wanted to listen to her. They were much too busy trying to judge the other one's movements. Laxus glanced over a few times, mostly to be sure that the boy didn't pull too big a weapon on his daughter, but also because, as much as he hated it, she was growing up. And the boy was good experience for her. Not everyone cares about your wellbeing during a fight. She had to learn that.

Also though, he frequently glanced over at Mirajane, who was shirking her duties to talk to Lucy and Natsu, clearly pumped about the pregnancy. Which he knew would be trouble for him at some point. She'd become jealous and try again to get another baby out of him.

Sigh. He was going to need more beer.

In all of the commotion though, Erza made her escape, Jellal following, neither of the homeless boys noticing their absence. They were both rather busy, after all.

"Training was your original objective," Jellal said as they left. "Should we forgo that now?"

"And why would we do that?"

"So that you can spend some time looking over your battle plan, of course."

She just gave him a look. "You know, the amount of enjoyment that you've had over this entire thing is a tad disheartening."

Shaking his head slightly, he said, "I truly am interested in what you plan to do. Clearly, he will be pulling out all the stops."

"I will defend myself and that is all."

"He clearly wishes for a fight to the death."

That got a harsher look. "Tell me that you are not honestly suggesting that I-"

"Of course not, Erza." He was slightly annoyed by the insinuation. "I was only concerned with how you will handle the situation. That is all."

"I will defend against him until he is out of magic power. He will no doubt exert himself to that point," she told him. "Then, once he is out, I will tend to his wounds, allow him and his brother to stay then night, and have them sent on their way the next morning. I will even pay for their train tickets to as close to Shadebay as I can get. I think Gray would be willing to take them, if I ask."

"Unless they move in with Master Laxus."

"Something tells me that there is next to no chance of that ever happening."

Still, glancing at her, he asked, "Are you ready then? For it all to be over with?"

Erza took a breath before nodding slightly. It had been the longest week of her life and, honestly, putting it to bed was what she'd been waiting for the entire time.

"More than you could possibly know."

"Considering you've made it clear that you want me gone the second it's all over," he said slowly. "I think I understand just how much you want this finished."

"Careful, Jellal," she warned with a slight smile. "It is not only little boys that can give up your location and ruin your life."

With a grin himself then, he said, "For some reason, I like hearing your threats more than I do that little punk."

"Some reason? Or a very obvious one?"

Still, as they walked along, he couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach. If the finale was upon them, then so was the end of his little retreat (if one could call it that) with Erza. Though they'd both had enough of one another for the time being, he felt much the same as he always did when he was left counting down the hours until they parted and then the ones until they would be reunited. Sad. Hopeful. But mostly just remorseful that that was how their lives had panned out. With little chance of it ever changing much, all he could ever look forward to was his short breaks with her. And what kinda of life was that?

Not that Erza was feeling much better. Though she was thinking more of those boys, honestly, than herself or her relationship. She surely wasn't attached to them, at all, (it's hard to find any redeeming qualities in one's assassin), but the thought of them going back to their home, only to be rejected by their people wasn't a pleasant one. She didn't see that as something likely to happen, but even if it wasn't, it was clear that their village as well as the surrounding areas were in a massive rebuilding trial at the moment and two orphaned boys would be easy to have fall through the cracks.

Sigh.

"Maybe," she told Jellal after a moment or two of reflection. "Mirajane will convince Laxus to take them in. The younger one seemed really taken o the idea and Mira's always wanted little boys to care for as well."

"Nothing's impossible," he told her with a shrug, not knowing for certain why they were even pretending that to be the case, "but this just might be that nothing."

Erza nodded slightly because, of course, he was right. And it didn't matter to her, right? They weren't her problem. It was the denouement. The final act. And yet she still didn't even know how she wanted it to end.

 


	10. Chapter 10

  


"You think that we can go back to the guildhall, Ravan?" his younger brother asked as they walked down the road, headed to Erza's house. "Before Marin goes home?"

"I'm not concerned about that," he grumbled, keeping his head down and voice low. "I don't know if you've noticed, but there's some actual, serious stuff going on."

"I know," he mumbled. "But… I really like Marin. She's lots of fun."

"I didn't make you come with me, you know."

"I know." He glanced at his brother before saying, "But I had to come. Just in case…in case…"

"I'm going to be fine," Ravan said. "So stop worrying."

"I'm not worried," the boy said, shaking his head slightly. "I just… It's been real fun this past week and I… I'm gonna miss it here. If you make me go." When that didn't get an answer, the younger boy pled, "Please don't make me go."

"Go? There is nowhere to go. Don't you get it yet? We can't go home and we can't stay here. Not if I kill Erza."

"But…what if you don't?"

And that got him hit. Rather hard in the head, too. He just winced, but didn't run off. Ravan had stopped walking and was glaring down at him.

"If you're not going to stand behind me, then go," he said, shoving his younger brother. "I don't know why you even came."

"I'm not sayin' that I don't believe in you," the smaller one complained. "I followed you all the way here, Ravan. I left home too. I just wanna find a home again. That's all. Not fight with you. I love you."

Narrowing his eyes then, Ravan hit him again, though it wasn't as hard, before walking off.

"You're being weird."

The younger boy just rubbed at his head before chasing after his brother. "Don't you like Marin? And her mom? And the Master?"

"Marin's okay, I guess, yeah."

"Her mom's real nice."

"Whatever."

Falling silent then, his brother hung his head and trudged on. Clearly, he wasn't meant to talk. And he knew that really, it didn't matter what he said. They would do whatever Ravan wanted. They always did whatever Ravan wanted. It was just the way that things were.

When they arrived at Erza's, she was there, in the house, with Jellal. For once, Ravan just went to knock on the door. It would have made his younger brother giggle, had he not had such a grim, coiled feeling in his stomach.

Maybe he shouldn't have eaten so much that day.

It was Jellal that answered the door, just as somber as the two of them, it seemed.

"Ah," he greeted, bowing his head slightly. He had that cloth over his face that he wore sometimes, which the younger one thought was odd. He usually would pull it up when they left the house.

Then he remembered that after Ravan and Erza fought, she'd said that Jellal was leaving. He didn't like that much either. It was like there wasn't even a point to making friends with anyone other than Ravan. They all just left anyways.

"You two." He took a step back. "Erza is in the backyard. Come. Would you like a last meal? Or is that not customary where you come from?"

Ravan didn't even shove passed him to get into the house. That was too much work apparently as he turned on his heels and stomped right back down the porch steps, entering the backyard instead through the gate. His brother just stood there though, on the porch, staring up at the man he considered his friend.

"Are you gonna go watch?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. "Robbie?"

"Yes," the man said, fully stepping aside then, to let the little boy enter. "Come. I stopped by the bakery earlier and have purchased a few treats. You are welcome to- And you're just coming in anyways."

He was too, rushing into the house and straight to the kitchen. "What'd you buy treats for, Robbie?"

"For Erza, honestly," he said, closing the door behind the boy before following him. "She enjoys them quite a bit. So do not eat too many, yes?"

He came to a stop at the kitchen table, where he found a box with a cake inside of it as well as another filled with cookies. Instead of reaching to grab a few, he just glanced over at the man, who was in the doorway.

"Is it because you're leaving?"

Nodding slightly, Jellal came closer then, pulling the cloth over his face down.

"Yes," he told the child. "It is."

"And she'll miss you?"

"I'd like to think so, yes, but then again, I rarely am able to judge her emotions correctly."

The child didn't smile. Just turned to look at the treats once more before saying, "I don't think I'm hungry."

"What? You?"

Swallowing, he said, "If you like Erza so much and she likes you, how come you gotta make her sad? And leave her? Can't you just stay here?"

"No," the man answered simply. "I can't."

"Because you did something wrong," he finished.

"Right."

"I don't think that you're a bad person, Robbie," he told him then. "I like you a lot."

"Thank you."

"So it must have been something really bad then," the child went on, turning once more to face the man. "That even Fairy Tail can't save you."

"It was horrible."

Kicking at the ground then, the boy stared down at it before saying, "I don't want Ravan to die. Or Erza."

"Don't worry," the man said with a wink. "I have it on good authority that neither will be."

Still, he could tell that it was bothering the child as, for once, he had nothing to say. Just kept staring at the ground.

"Have you decided then?" Jellal asked him, trying to raise his spirits, if only one more time. He had a feeling that no matter the lives spared that day, the ending for either boy wasn't going to be a happy one. "On a name?"

"Huh?"

"A name," he insisted. "Have you decided on a name?"

When he only stared at him, Jellal went on.

"I have to have something to remember you by," he said. "And I do not want it to be as Ravan's brother or by that name that you dislike so much. So what is it then? Have you decided on a name? Tell it to me then."

Glancing up once more, the boy waited for a moment before motioning the man forwards. And Jellal went along with it, even bent down so that he could whisper it in his ear. When he heard it, he smiled before nodding at the child whose face slowly lit up to match his.

"That," the man began as he stood straight once more, "is a name that I'll remember all my life."

"Really?"

"Yes," he insisted. "Will you not remember mine then?"

Grinning, he nodded before saying, "Of course…Jellal."

With a shake of his own head, the man gestured to backyard. "Come then. You do not want to miss the whole reason we've all gathered here, do you?"

That made him swallow again, but, when he shook his head, Jellal patted him on the head and they both headed outside.

It was out there that Ravan had found Erza, sitting on the porch steps, apparently waiting on him. At the sight of the child though, she did not get to her feet. Only stared at him.

"Well?" he complained. To which she just stared.

"Well?" the woman repeated. Narrowing his eyes then, the boy approached.

"Get up," he growled. "Or are you too much of a coward?"

"Hardly," she sighed, getting to her feet. "I actually am a tad shocked that you were able to show up."

"What do you mean?"

"I figured that the Master's daughter would have taken care of you."

He snorted at that. "If that's the future off Fairy Tail, then you idiots are as good as dead."

"Well, lucky me, huh? I won't even be there to see it. Or can you finally admit your defeat?"

For a moment, he just glared at her. Then he summoned a weapon. One of the only large blade he had. It was a simple sword, but Erza figured it took more out of him to summon, considering he did so less often. He was planning to finish her off early. It was almost humorous.

Almost.

"Where's your weapon?" he grumbled when she didn't produce one. She hadn't even reequipped into anything interesting. Just her standard armor. Shaking her head slightly, she took to crossing her arms over her chest before staring him down.

"If I see myself as needing it," she told him simply, "I'll use it."

That angered him. And, when he charged at her, it was easy to sidestep him.

"You cannot attack out of anger," she sighed, already bored. "You must-"

"Shut up!"

"Again," she went on when he just turned and took a slash at her. "Wild. And easy to read. That might work on someone like the Master's daughter, who has not been in combat before, but any normal person would have been able to take you out by now."

"Then why," he growled as he tried once more to get her. Still, the only thing his blade met with was air. "Haven't you?"

"Because, Ravan," she said, almost sounding like she was chiding him. "I am not going to hurt you. You may tire yourself out if you like. I do not care. But I'm not going to…kill you."

"Come now, Erza."

The backdoor opened and Jellal came out, the younger boy following.

"You made a deal," the man went on. "A fight to the death. Or are you not a woman of your word?"

"You," she complained, sparing him a glare, "stay out of this."

He held up his hands as he went to sit down on the porch, where she had been before. "Me? I am just a casual observer. Of two great warriors, yes?"

Ravan wasn't attacking then, as he was a tad out of breath, but his eyes never left Erza. His brother, over at the porch, sat down next to Jellal, but for once, had nothing to say.

"I know." Jellal was having fun, apparently. "Tell you what, Ravan. To make things even more interesting, winner faces me. And as you lay bleeding on the ground after you lose, you can watch Erza kill me. Wouldn't that bring you some amount of pleasure?"

That time, the younger boy spoke. "I thought you said that you're actually stronger than Erza?"

She glared over there one last time as Jellal just grinned before looking back to Ravan.

"Tell me that we have not built this up," the woman said, standing straight while he still panted, "for that to be all the fight you have in you?"

Not a chance. And as he charged her again, she again just dodged.

"Where is it, Ravan? Your famous little trick, hmmm?" She couldn't help herself as she taunted him, if only slightly. "That you think you're such a master of?"

"Shut up!" And he did it then, summoned a second blade. She knew what she was doing, of course, as that only ate at more of his power. Given the night before and what had happened between him and Haven at the guildhall, she figured that it wouldn't be much longer before he was finished. Especially as, when he came to at her with the second blade, she hit his hand and knocked it away.

"If you can't wield it," she scolded, "don't use it. Now, if I was without a blade, I could just take yours. And kill you with it."

"A fitting in for such a misfit life," Jellal remarked. He was still jovial for some reason. Erza figured he was just happy to see the kid finally get his. "But then, if he followed that rule, I suppose he'd never have any weapon to fight with."

When Ravan turned to glare over at the man, Erza reached out and shoved him from behind.

"You cannot spare attention to anyone, but the person you are in combat with."

He shoved right back up then and tried to run over to where she'd tossed his second blade. Erza wasn't allowing that though and moved to grab him by the back of his hoodie before tossing him away.

"Don't turn your back on your opponent, Ravan."

"Stop bothering me!" He slashed at her arm, but she was already moving once more.

"Did no one ever teach you to fight? What? Did you only learn to summon weapons and thought that it would be all you ever needed?" She knocked his sword from his hand too when he got closer. "That is foolish and an easy way to get yourself killed."

She was only annoying him further though and, without any weapons then, he seemed to forget that he could summon more, taking to running at her instead.

"Why," he growled as he took to slamming his fists against her stomach, the cool metal of her armor as unrelenting as ever, "won't you just die?"

"Because, Ravan," she said, just standing there and allowing him to do as he wished. "I have done nothing to deserve it. And you are not strong enough to bring it upon me."

"You killed my parents!"

"I saved your life. Without even intending to do so."

He was doing his knuckles no favors as he continued to bang them against her armor, gritting his teeth through the pain.

"No," he growled through clinched teeth. "You didn't."

"I did," she said. "And I would do it again. Even if you do somehow manage to kill me someday, I would save you a thousand times over because, Ravan, I don't hate you. I don't hate your village. I don't even know your village. I was just sent there to do a job and I did it to the best of my abilities. And I'm sorry that I didn't get there fast enough. I'm sorry that the monster even came up to begin with. And I promise you that if there was some way that I could change all of this, I would. I would have saved your parents. But I can't. And you can't blame me for that."

"Yes," the boy growled, hitting her one last time and just leaving his fist there, panting heavily as he stared down at the ground, nearly given out to begin with, "I can. You said that you would help. You were supposed to save them. But you didn't save them! They're never coming back!"

"I know," she agreed. "And killing me won't make a difference, will it?"

"Yes," he whispered darkly. "It will."

And then, suddenly, she was taking a step back. And, after glancing over at Jellal, she said, "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine." She moved to get down on her knees, there in the grass. The sun had disappeared from the sky and the light would soon be diminished completely. She figured it was best to get the whole thing over with.

"Erza," her boyfriend called as he stood up. "What are you doing?"

Not answering him, she stared at Ravan. "Retrieve your blade."

He was just staring too, his dark eyes widening some. "Wh-"

"Kill me," she said. "If this is that important to you-"

"Erza!" Jellal was coming off the steps then. "What are you doing? You-"

"Stay out of this," she ordered, making him freeze, though it was clear that was the last thing he wanted to do. "I know what I m doing."

But did she?

Ravan was suspicious then and it was clear. Instead of walking over to retrieve any of his weapons, he summoned one, another short blade, which he then approached Erza with.

"You're not tricking me?" he asked as his brother got to his feet too and covered his eyes. Through his finger though, he stole a few peeks. "After all this you're just going to let me execute you?"

"If you can."

"Of course I can!" And now he was fired up again. "This is what I came to this stupid city for. This is all I've wanted since…since… And now I'm going to do it."

"Then get it over with," she said. "Slit my throat, Ravan. Unless, of course, you cannot take another human's life."

Oh, he was going to. Really. He was going to kill Erza Scarlet. Titania. The Queen of Fairies. The woman who he placed the sole blame on for his mother and father both being killed. He was going to do it. Accomplish his goal. He was…he…he had to…

The blade was dropped then, to the ground, as Ravan just stood in front of Erza. He was staring her in the eyes then, his gaze becoming dark and clouded over. His pants had turned more to ragged breaths as he seemingly was frozen in position.

"I hate you," he told her softly, sniffling some as he eyes welled with tears. "So much."

"I know."

"No," he went on. "You don't. You don't know. You can't know. You can't get how much I want you to die. How much I-"

"But," she sighed as she got to her feet. "You don't. And you know that you don't."

"Yes, I do!" His voice was breaking some then. "You don't know what I want. I-"

"Then why haven't you?"

He didn't know. He'd built the whole thing up in his mind for months. It was the one thing that kept him going. He was going to get revenge on Erza for killing his parents, for destroying his world, but now, there, with the chance, the clean shot, he couldn't take it. He wasn't able to do it. And it made no sense.

"Because you know," Jellal started up again, sounding much more solemn then as finally, he came over to them, "that Erza has done nothing. You wish that she had. You wish that you could lay all the blame on her. It would be nice, wouldn't it? But it is not the case. She killed the monster. She saved the town. Something you were unable to do. But it's much easier to blame someone else, isn't it, than yourself."

When Erza reached out to lay a hand on the boy's head, he tried to dodge her, but he was so given out that his foot slipped and he fell, down to his knees. Not getting up, he let his head fall as the tears started.

"I hate you, Erza," he whispered hotly. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

"Ravan!" His brother came running over to, coming to stand next to him and tossing an arm over his shoulders. The older boy shoved him off though. "Wh-"

"I'm gonna get better," Ravan hissed then, glaring up at Erza. "A lot better."

"I want you to," she told him. "But you will not unless you learn to take instruction."

Snorting, he dropped his head again. "Like I'd ever learn from you."

"I don't remember offering."

"But if Erza's the best 'quipter," his brother said slowly, "why wouldn't you-"

"Do you ever shut up?" When he moved to literally shove the younger boy down that time, Erza finally reached out and struck him, rather hard in the head.

"Hey!"

"I warned you the first day," she told him, "that you cannot touch him."

"But you can attack me?"

Jellal shrugged. "I think it's better than the death bet that you were wishing upon yourself moments before."

The younger boy frowned, rushing over to stand behind Jellal, not wanting his brother to retaliate against him.

Still rubbing at his head, Ravan glared at all three of them then. "You're such a traitor."

"I'm not a traitor!" But his brother didn't come out from behind the two adults. "I just like Erza. And I followed you all this way, Ravan. But you didn't even kill her."

"You don't want me to!"

"I'm not complainin' that you didn't," he defended. "But now Leader's gonna be mad at us and I've made friends here that I have to leave and-"

"I never made you follow! I told you not to. You wanted to come with me. You-"

"You're my brother! And I love you."

"Stop being weird!"

"No! Because I do love you. And I like Erza. And Jellal. And Fairy Tail. And I just wanna be a fisherman. And not get lost so much. But you made things all complicated. You said that we had to kill Erza, that Fairy Tail was bad. But it's not. You're bad. You do bad. Fairy Tail's nice. And so is Erza. No one back home ever let us stay with them. We were gonna have to build our own stuff up again."

"That's because they didn't have time," his brother said, still glaring. "They were rebuilding their own homes and-"

"And none of 'em were gonna let us live with them," he went on. "But Erza let us live with her. And the Master's wife wants us too. So Fairy Tail's better than home. Right?"

"No! It's just… Everyone's dead there," he countered. "They don't have time for us. They-"

"But people here did," he pointed out. "And they're real busy. And you said that mages were bad, but they all seem pretty cool. And…and… I don't wanna go home. I don't wanna leave at all! I like it here."

"You've been here for a week."

"So? I know that I like it more than not havin' nowhere to stay," he told him. "Or always gettin' in trouble for stealin'. And…and…and… You've been real mean a lot! And that's not nice."

Jellal blinked. "You started off really strong there, but I think you missed the point."

"He is mean though," the boy insisted. Erza just reached down to pat him on the head before looking at Ravan.

"You made a deal," she said simply. "The week is over. You cannot kill me. You do not want to turn Jellal in. So now is the part where you go home. I will have Gray take you to the train station and then to your home in the morning."

Ravan just slowly got to his feet, gaze smoldering then.

"I don't need your help," he said simply before turning to walk off. "Have fun then, with these losers. You'll fit right in."

"Ravan!" His brother tried to rush after him, but Jellal put a hand on his head, stopping him. Looking up at the man, he said, "But he's gonna go."

"Then let him go," he said. "He'll be fine. But right now, you're not fine with him."

When he looked to Erza, she just nodded.

"He'll be back," she reasoned.

"But what if he's not?"

It took her a moment to answer as she just kept staring after the boy. Then, with a smile, she looked down at his brother and said, "Then you'll be fine here."

"As far as guilds go," Jellal told him. "I would put Fairy Tail in my top fifty."

"Jellal," Erza complained as he just patted the boy on the head once more.

"But I don't really got any magic," the boy told them.

"There's plenty of time to pick one," she assured him before turning to walk off back to the house. "Everyone has to start somewhere."

But he wanted to start with Ravan. He'd thought by saying all that, he would convince his brother to stay there with him, not make him run off. He'd never been without him for very long. He was getting antsy just from the thought.

When he headed after Erza though, he found that Jellal was going the other way, towards the gate. He was gonna follow him and even started off that way, but Erza came to grab his arm and take him into the house with her.

"Where's he going?" the little boy asked. "He's not leaving, is he?"

"Not yet, no."

"Then-"

"But," she said, a glint forming in one eye then as she looked around the kitchen. "He has left us all of these sweets. Tell me, do you not wish for any?"

"I'm not hungry." All he wanted was Ravan.

"Not even for one cookie? Or a piece of cake?"

"No."

"Well, that's a shame," she said, going over to the table for herself. "I mean-"

"Maybe one." His stomach was still all clinched up, but…well… How often do you get a chance at so many treats? "Or two."

As they were chowing down though, Jellal was walking around the city. It wasn't hard to find the boy. In fact, he tried to make it like he just stumbled upon him, not that he actually spent time seeking him out.

Ravan saw right through that though as he just sat on the curb of a street, in front of a rundown business, looking a tad worse for wear.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he grumbled as Jellal stopped on the sidewalk behind him. "You already took my brother from me. You ruined my chance at killing Erza. You win. I lose. Whatever."

Frowning down at the boy, Jellal said simply, "No one did either of those things, Ravan, other than you. You've driven a wedge between your brother. You become consumed with grief and hate. That's not my fault. And it was you that could not complete your task. I have made it hard on you, yes, but she offered her self to you today, for retribution. It was you that could not go through with it. You gave yourself an impossible task and that falls on your shoulders. Not mine."

"Fine! It's all my fault! Whatever. Just leave me alone!"

With a sigh, Jellal moved to step off the curb before taking a seat next to the boy. For a moment, they just sat there, neither speaking. Then, slowly, Jellal found the words.

"Erza didn't kill your parents, Ravan."

"I said I don't care. I-"

"And neither did you. You were just a little boy. No one expected you to be a hero. No one expects anything of you now. They don't want you to bring anyone to justice over the senselessness of their death. The only one that wants anything from you is your little brother. And he wants you to just be there for him. Not to be driven by hate or angry all the time. He wants stability. And it doesn't have to be here. And it doesn't have be back at your village. But you two won't survive on your own. Not with the way that you've been behaving. One day you're going to steal from the wrong person and something bad' is going to happen."

"You don't know anything. You-"

"I used to hurt people," he told him then. "A lot of people. I ruined a lot of lives. I ruined Erza's life. And this, what I do now? This is retribution. Because I deserve it. I go around, trying to destroy the darkness that ate me alive so that it doesn't do the same to someone else. I'm paying for my sins. And once, I offered my life to Erza. I told her to take it. I gave her the chance.

"But what good would it have done? That's what she thought. What's the point of taking a life for the wrongs they have committed? Is that truly paying the ultimate price? Or is that just he easy way out?"

Ravan narrowed his eyes, glancing over at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know," Jellal sighed, hanging his own head then as he reached up to push the cap over his head off, if only for a second before slipping it back on. "I am only trying to make you see that what I've done? That's wrong. That's horrible. Erza didn't do anything. She… But I have a sinking feeling that you know that, don't you? You've always known. And are just unwilling to accept. Is that it?"

"They were dead," the boy whispered harshly then. "And no one told us. They said that they would be fine, but they weren't. And they were all so happy, so glad that we'd been spared, but-"

"If you wait around for people to care about you," Jellal said then, "then you will have a long wait. Especially if you are looking in the wrong place."

"What?"

"Here? In Fairy Tail? In most guilds? They all care about one another. One's struggle is all their struggle. It's just the way that it is. And you want to be better as a mage? Then you have to be around those that have that same desire. If you…if you change your mind, about guilds, I'm sure that Erza would help you find one that you like. She's well known by most."

"Why are you trying to-"

"I don't know." Jellal glanced at him then. "In the beginning, I just wanted you gone, away from Erza, but… It's deeper than that now. Your brother is very-"

"Then you don't even care about me? You just care about-"

"Do you want that then? For us to all care about you? As you're constantly speaking down about us and trying to harm us?" The man shook his head. "If this is your way of gaining attention, you've gotten it, but it is surely not the kind that you were hoping for."

He just glared at him. "I don't care about you guys. I don't even like any of you! I-'

"Your brother wishes to stay," Jellal said then, wanting the conversation done with. "And it will hurt him deeply if you do not stay with him."

Snort. "What do you know?"

"I know that you do care about him. It's just mixed down beneath all of this hatred you've built up. And that if you leave him behind, you'll never feel right about it."

"I don't want to be here. With…them."

"With who? Fairy Tail?"

He shrugged. "I don't like them."

"What have they done to you, but been nice to you? Or at least attempted to."

Again, he just got a shrug.

With a sigh, Jellal got to his feet again. "Fine. Do as you wish. It doesn't affect me much. I am leaving town soon enough anyhow. Tonight even. This is no longer my problem or concern."

"You're just going to leave then?" When he didn't even stop, Ravan growled before jumping to his feet. "What about Erza? I can still hurt her. I-"

"But you won't. You've proven that. And I have taken far too much time away from my work for this."

"To catch Zeref, right?" He followed hi then. "That's what you're doing, right?"

"What concern is it of yours?"

"I…I…"

He didn't know what to say. For some reason, the idea of that just being the end of all the arguments and hatred he had between him and the man bothered him. Which was odd. He didn't like Jellal. He couldn't stand him. But…

"You're part of a guild right? That's what that symbol is, huh? Then how come I can't…"

"My guild is not like Fairy Tail," Jellal told him simply. "You would not be allowed to-"

"I didn't ask to join! I hate you, did you forget?"

Sighing, Jellal stopped again, there on the empty street, before looking down at the ten year old.

"I will be back," he told him. "In a number of months. Perhaps a year. Should you still be around, I would like to see how you've grown with your magic."

"Like I care to show you anything anyhow."

Rolling his eyes, he started walking again. "You will learn eventually, Ravan, that if you show people resentment and anger, it's what you will get mirrored back to you. Even people who care about you will eventually stop. You've seen that in your own village, yes? And the way things are going, your brother will slowly begin to feel the same way about you. So stay here, don't stay here. I do not care. But I am going back to Erza's now to say goodbye. I hope to see you and your brother again some day. If not here, in Magnolia, then somewhere else, with your own guild. I want you to become as good a reequip mage as Erza."

He started to tell him that he didn't care what he wanted. Or to ever see him again. But instead, he just stopped following the man, staring after him as he walked along.

Maybe he would see Jellal again. Maybe he wouldn't. It didn't matter. Because he would become as good as Erza. He'd become better even. It was just a given.

* * *

"I do not understand how you both eat so much in such a small amount of time," Jellal remarked as he stood in Erza's kitchen, looking over what was left of the sweets he'd bought her. "Honestly, Erza."

"Thing occurred," she said slowly, standing in the center of the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest, observing as well. "But I did not do it alone, remember."

"Where is he?" the man asked. "The little boy? Surely he did not go after his brother."

Shaking her head, she said, "I sent him off to bathe. He has gotten rather smelly again."

"Yes. I heard young boys get that way after awhile."

"So I am learning."

There was an awkward pause between them then as they both knew it was over. Their time was up. And even though she'd been pushing for just that moment since he first arrived, it was no less easy to accept.

Clearing his throat then, Jellal turned from the table to come over to her. "I found the boy, in case you were wondering."

"I was not," she said simply. "I told you that he will be back. I have no doubt of that. At all. Things in my life always seem to find themselves resolved eventually, but they take time. He is no different."

"Yes, well," he began as he reached out with one hand. "Would it shock you if right now that is not what concerns me?"

"It would not," she whispered as he rested the hand on her cheek, stroking it gently. Staring him in the eyes, she said, "You need to go."

"I know."

"You have wasted much time in an apparently worthless stay."

"I know."

"And-"

"Erza." He bowed his head then, resting his forehead against hers. "Talking more will not delay it any."

She just shut her eyes then as he moved to kiss her. It'd been more time than she could have asked for. She couldn't complain.

"Erza! I did something bad."

They both jumped apart rather quickly when they saw a half dressed little boy standing in the kitchen doorway, still dripping wet and only in his underwear.

"What?" She was still a little shocked by him and only frowned. "Bad? What did you-"

"Water got everywhere! I didn't mean to. I just-"

"What did you do?" And then she was rushing from the room and Jellal only sighed. The boy turned to follow her for a moment before he noticed Jellal and turned to look at him.

"Aren't you gonna come help?" he asked. "Jellal?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head, pulling his cloth up over his mouth once more. "It is time for me to go."

"But Erza's-"

"It's simpler this way." Going over to the boy, he pressed a hand against his head and said, "I will be back eventually. I hope to see you doing well here, if you choose to stay. Perhaps…we can go fishing, when I return."

"Really?"

"If you're here."

Grinning widely, he said, "Great! I-"

"What have you done?" they heard then from deeper in the house. "Come here! Now!"

The boy's grin fell some. "I gotta go too. I think I'm in trouble."

"Yes," Jellal agreed. "I believe you are."

"Bye, Robbie!" He waved then, smiling brightly. Then, giggling, he said, "I mean Jellal. Don't forget me."

Grinning though it was hidden, Jellal nodded. "Goodbye, Kai. I'll hold you to that fishing trip."

But then he could hear Erza complaining some more and, well, the little boy turned to go deal with her. You break one little thing in the bathroom and flood one house and suddenly you're a poor guest. But when Kai turned back, just to look one more time at Jellal, the man was gone.

Still, he just grinned. He'd be back, after all. He'd promised.

It took some time for him and Erza to get the whole bathroom thing all cleaned up. And she didn't even ask about Jellal. She seemed to know that he'd be gone. When that was finished, he didn't feel much up for dinner, given all the sweets he'd eat, but instead of asking to be walked over to Marin's to sleep, he just went right to Erza's guest bedroom like it was a given.

And she, tired from dealing with him, went to go sit on the couch and reflect. It had been a long past few days, but she had a feeling that the ones in the near future would be just as unrelenting. Maybe another job would take her mind off things.

She must have fallen asleep at some point, sitting out there, because when she came back to herself, the room was completely dark and she heard the sound of the backdoor closing. But she didn't get up. She knew it wasn't Jellal. He was long gone by that point.

When Ravan came into the living room, she didn't even lift her head from where it was resting in her hands. Didn't even speak to him. Slowly, he came to stand in front of her.

"Did he leave?"

"Yes," she whispered, glancing at him. "He did."

He swallowed then, visibly for a for a moment, said nothing. Then, softly, "I'm sorry."

"What do you want, Ravan?"

Instead of answering he just went to sit down on the couch with her. And, with a sigh, she decided not to prod at him much.

"Your brother destroyed my bathroom," was what she said instead.

"We didn't have stuff like your house," he said slowly. "Like your kitchen or bathroom or… He just gets excited."

"He loves you."

Again, he swallowed. "I know."

Giving it a minute or two, she thought about her next words carefully. "He cannot go stay with Mirajane and Laxus. That is not an option, no matter how much she thinks it is. And as it stands, the dorms are still filled. I… Other than what he did today, he is not much of a bother. And if he wishes to stay with me longer, I will allow it. Just until there is room at the dormitory. And then he can go stay there."

When he didn't say anything to that, she went on.

"You can stay here too. This should not be a division between the two of you. And you do not have to join Fairy Tail. Not if you do not want. But I cannot send you both back to your village if you are so miserable there. And clearly, you aren't fit to live on the streets."

"We don't want your stupid charity," he growled then, as he continued to stare down at the ground, grimacing even in the dark.

"Then do not take it that way," she said. "Pay me for the room. I honestly do not care. If it makes you feel better though, then do it."

Clinching his fists, he said, "We don't need you."

"I didn't say that you did. I don't want to be needed anyhow."

"Why," he mumbled as his fingernails dug into his skin, trying hard to keep from running off, "do you have to be so nice? Why can't you just be as bad as I wanted you to be? Why?"

With a sigh, she pushed up then. "It's over, Ravan. I'm not your enemy and I never was. And if you boys do stay here, you will be cleaning up after yourselves and taking care of yourselves. I am only offering up a room. That is all. No different than if you were in the dormitory. You'll pull your own weight. And if that is not through becoming a member, you will find another way. Now goodnight. I will see you in the morning."

But he didn't want it to be over. He didn't want it to end that way. He didn't want to have to admit that he was wrong, that he'd always been wrong. Or, worst of all, that he hadn't been wrong. That he had secretly known the truth all along and tried to cover it. Blanket it with hate and claims of vengeances. Because the truth was that there was no one to blame. Not his leader, not Erza, not his parents. Not even himself. They were just dead and there was no real reason why. It just happened.

And for some reason, that made it worse. Knowing that there had been nothing he could do, no one he could blame, meant that it was meant to be. That his parents were supposed to die. And there was no overcoming that.

He shifted then on the couch so that he could rub his palms into his eyes, rubbing at them as hard at he could. Pressing into them almost. It just hurt so much.

He didn't hate Erza. Not really. He didn't even hate himself. He just loved his parents. That was all. And it hadn't been enough. It just hadn't been enough.

"Ravan?" his brother whispered later when the boy came to crawl into the bed as well, having to shove the younger boy over some to do so. "What are you doing?"

He just pushed until he go the idea and gave him some room. When he was in bed with him, he merely said, "I don't hate you."

Snuggling up against the older boy, he yawned before shutting his eyes. "I know."

"You're my brother. And we have to stick together."

"I know."

And that was that.

* * *

"I don't like you. I hate you. I don't care what marking you have or where you have it! I don't even care that your stupid parents are dead or that you suck so much your village hates you. I get why they do. Because I hate you too."

Ravan just sat there though, at the table in the guildhall, staring blankly at the girl in front of him. It was Haven, of course, who couldn't help herself, but to yell at the other boy after her mother stamped his chest and her father spoke with him. It just made her so…mad.

"I know," he said, as if uninterested as she continued to glare at him. Locke though, who was with her, just snickered some.

"She doesn't like you," he agreed. "She loves you."

"Locke!" She hit him. Rather hard. "I do not!"

"That's what Master said."

"He's stupid."

"You're stupid."

He got another hit. Which made him frown and attack her back. First though, eh looked at Ravan and said, "I'm real glad you're here."

And he was. He was tired of being the only boy.

But Ravan looked just as void and displeased as he had since coming into the hall. A day or so had passed and, well, if they were staying with Erza, he wanted to keep it purely business. He needed money and all the others made jobs look so easy. He figured he'd rake in some jewels and eventually get his own place, away from her.

His brother though was much more thrilled over the whole thing.

"Wow," he said, keeping his sleeve rolled up so he could show off to Marin where the dark blue marking was for, oh, the thousandth time. "It's so cool."

She grinned and nodded along, remembering the day when she'd gotten her own. They were seated with Ravan and, after having seen the way that her sister had treated him, she told them both, "I'm glad that you're here."

Kai grinned, agreed whole heartedly while his brother took a moment out to stare across the table at her. Marin was scared of getting the same reaction he'd given everyone else, but instead, he just nodded his head, making her smile once more.

Across the guildhall, Mirajane was still pouting a little behind the bar as her husband sat in front of her.

"She did this on purpose, you know."

"Demon-"

"She did. She knew that I wanted them, even dangled them in my face-"

"Erza didn't drag two orphaned boys through this guildhall just to get under your skin. I mean, how crazy would that be?"

She just blinked, staring at him. "It sounds exactly like something she would do."

Sighing, Laxus glanced over his shoulder at where Haven and Locke were still wrestling and then to his youngest daughter who was happily showing the newest two members her own guild mark. With a frown, he grumbled, "I hate boys."

Mirajane just still narrowed her eyes at where Erza was sitting. "If she thinks that her boys will be better than my girls, she has another thing coming."

"You know when we first got together and I thought that the craziness was hot? Yeah, that's over."

With a shake of her head, Mirajane said, "This has to be the most underhanded trick she's pulled."

"Can't you just be happy that they have somewhere to stay?" Laxus asked. "I mean, I'm not thrilled that it's here, at this guild, but hey. That's two less homeless kids, right?"

"I am happy, dragon. For them. But if Erza wants a war-"

"You're psychotic. Why haven't I seen it before now? Oh, yeah, because I have."

"Are you trying to tell me, Lax, that you think that her taking in those boys has nothing to do with me?"

"Yes! Completely."

"Hmph." She crossed her arms. "If you say so."

"Oh, demon," he sighed as he moved to take a long sip from his beer. "You and the girls are killing me. Slowly. Lovingly. But definitely killing me."

It was about then that Natsu walked into the guild hall with Happy and Lucy. Navi was with them too and immediately made a break for her friends, shocked to see Ravan and his brother for a moment, but still quick to go over and find out what was going on. Natsu and Lucy though just went over to where Gray and Erza were, Happy resting on the woman's head.

"This is a surprise," Erza remarked as they sat down. "The two of you have made up already?"

"We had a heart to heart," Happy said.

"Really?" Gray asked, glancing at Lucy. She just shook her head.

"I got tired of hearing him complain about how unfair I was being. It's just easier to forgive him, I've found."

Natsu grinned. "That's her policy on me too."

"That's not shocking."

"What does that mean?" Apparently, he wasn't in the mood for Gray that day.

"What do you mean? You know what it means. It means that you're an annoying bastard, is what it means."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I have tons of people that think I'm way less annoying than you!"

"Like who? Happy?"

"Aye," the cat agreed as he moved from being on Lucy's head and down to sit in her lap. He was still rather tired. It was too early in his book to be up. Especially if they weren't going on a job.

"And Navi," Natsu went on. "And Luce."

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm definitely with Gray on this one."

Erza though just shook her head. "You two are both annoying and quite honestly, I have had enough fighting for the day. Thank you."

"Fightin'? Who's been fighting?" Natsu asked, rubbing his hands together with a grin. He could really go for a fist fight about then. "Erza?"

"Ravan and Kai," she said with a shake of her head, nodding over at where the boys sat with the Master's youngest daughter and Navi. "They find the silliest of things to fight over. Like the two of you."

"You comparin' us to kids?" Natsu asked.

"There is no comparison. You two are children."

Lucy just glanced at the other woman. "They're staying with you then? From now on?"

"For now," she said slowly. "Until another option is found."

Gray snickered. "Look at the three of you. You guys are having another kid, Erza's taking others in. It's kind of nice, being the last one standing."

And they all paused then, no one speaking as they seemingly waited. Gray noticed this and shook his head.

"She's out on a job," he said.

"I'm sure somewhere though," Happy spoke up, "Juvia's love senses are tingling."

"Don't be gross," Lucy said, frowning at the thought.

"That's not gross! Not unless you make it gross."

"I am only letting the children stay with me," Erza interjected then. "They are not…mine. Not by any account."

Natsu grinned. "It'll give Navi a few more butts to kick, anyhow."

"Right. Because that's a reason to be glad about new members," Lucy said. "So that she has more people to fight."

"She's gonna fight her way straight to the top, Luce!"

Over with the others, she wasn't doing much of that. In fact, she was just listen as Haven, who had finished fighting with Locke for the time being, went back to raving about Ravan and Kai being there. She had to hand it to the other boy, he was much more docile about it than he seemed the last time she'd seen him.

"Haven," Locke whispered to her as Ravan just stared blankly back at them. "Just leave him alone."

"Yeah," Marin said, frowning over at her sister. When she glared at her, she went back to looking at Kai though. Then she whispered, "Please."

"Shut up, Marin. You-"

"Why don't you," Ravan grumbled then, finally looking Haven in the eyes, "leave her alone? Or leave me alone? Clearly no one, but your stupid boyfriend wants you around. So if you two would just leave us all the heck alone, we'd really like it."

"Don't tell  _me_  how to treat my sister."

"Then leave her alone."

They were having a pretty intense glaring match then. And, when Haven raised her hand to no doubt fire some lightning at him, Ravan got up, stepping away from the table before summoning a blade.

"I wonder how much your boyfriend'll like you all cut up," he remarked. Which wasn't the right thing to say to her if he had actually been on avoiding that fight. With a frown at them, Locke just took a seat at the table next to Navi.

"I feel bad for Ravan," she told him.

"I don't." He wasn't Haven's boyfriend. That was just stupid. "At all."

Giggling, Navi said, "If he beats her, does that make him our new leader?"

"Haven's not our leader. She just thinks she is. And we just let her. That's all."

"Leader?" Kai frowned, looking to Marin. "I thought your daddy was the leader?"

"He's the Master," she explained. "Of everyone. But you can make your own teams and have leaders and stuff. If you want. Or you can just go on jobs by yourself."

"Jobs. Leaders. Jewels. Pool tables. This place is great. And so big!" Then, still staring at the other child, he said, "I'mma learn magic real soon and then we can be a team, okay?"

"No," she giggled. "We can't. I told you that I don't wanna go on jobs."

"You will though," he assured her. "And we'll be a way better team than Ravan's."

"Ravan," Locke said, "is not on our team."

"Of course he is," his brother said. "And when he beats Marin's mean sister, he gets to be your leader. That's what you said, huh?"

"There are bits of words in that sentence that left our mouths, yes, but no, I didn't say that. Navi asked it, but-"

"I'm so happy to be here," Kai went on, ignoring them as he grinned at his guild mark once more. "If you guys want, when I get enough jewels, I'll go buy some nets and catch us all a bunch of fish. And then you fry them, Navi. And you can eat them, Locke."

"You're really optimistic," the older boy remarked. "Have you even been out on a job yet?"

Shaking his head, he said, "But I will. Soon. And I'll like it. I bet Erza will take me on one, if I ask. Or that nice Bickslow guy. I just gotta learn some magic first."

"Magic, huh?" they heard then as Elfman walked by. Flexing, he said, "You should learn from me. And be a man!"

"Leave them alone, Elfman," Ever called from a nearby table. The man just patted Marin on the head who giggled before heading over there.

"You should learn something that you like," Locke told him. "You're lucky. You don't have a dad to make you learn something you don't want."

Navi giggled. "I'm glad my dad taught me my magic."

Locke just laid his head down. "Mine's okay, but I still wanna learn more healing stuff. He's just so mean about it."

Kai had never thought he was lucky for not having a dad anymore. But poor Locke seemed pretty miserable about it.

"I like food," he said then. "Is there a magic for that?"

Smiling once more, Locke shook his head before saying, "You'll find something. And you will too, Marin, I bet. You'll make a good team. You already get along so well."

Navi glanced over at Haven then who wasn't looking like she was winning. Not at all.

"Uh, Locke-"

"I know," he groaned, shoving away from the table. "She's so needy."

As Navi went after him to watch too, Marin just smiled at Kai.

"I'm glad you stayed," she said.

"Me too," he said, moving to roll down his sleeve, finally done admiring his new marking. "And even if I don't live with you, me and Ravan'll always be your brothers. You don't gotta worry about Haven no more. Okay?"

"Okay."

And when Laxus got up to go break up the kids finally before Ravan hurt someone with his weapons, much to the annoyance of Natsu who was rooting for Navi (though she wasn't even fighting the other three), he happened to glance over there, at Marin, who just looked…happy.

Maybe the boys weren't so bad. Maybe.

 


End file.
